La chica del pañuelo verde
by Eishel Panakos
Summary: Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger.
1. Uno

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo uno:**

End of summer

 _"Cuando algo va mal…siempre puede empeorar"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Dicen que el amor de verano es fugaz, pero a veces, lo que comienza como una aventura puede terminar en algo serio. Un simple viaje a la playa es todo lo que se necesita para despejar nuestras mentes, abrirnos el corazón y escribir un nuevo fin para una vieja historia. Están aquellos que se queman con el calor, sólo quieren olvidar y empezar de cero. Mientras que hay otros que quieren que cada instante dure eternamente._

 _Aunque estamos de acuerdo en una cosa, el bronceado desaparece, los fuegos artificiales se apagan y todos acabamos hartos de la área en los zapatos… Pero el final del verano es el inicio de una nueva temporada._

 _Una nueva temporada para renacer y volver a empezar, para algunos es la oportunidad de volver a pasar página y para otros es la sorpresa de ver algo florecer._

 _Tenemos el lujo de poder diseñar nuestras propias vidas._

 _ **La chica del pañuelo verde.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiró. Ya había acabado.

Hizo clic en la 'X' de la esquina superior derecha, acto seguido, apareció en el centro de la pantalla una ventana rectangular y volvió hacer clic pero esta vez en _guardar_ , el documento que acababa de escribir se cerró y apareció frente a ella su fondo de pantalla. Hermione miró la imagen durante unos segundos perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ron tenía una enorme sonrisa de chocolate y con su mano derecha, en la que tenía un helado de cucurucho del mismo sabor que el de sus labios, restregaba la bola de helado sobre la cara de la castaña. La chica aparecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados riendo e intentaba apartar la mano del pelirrojo con las suyas.

Parecía que hacía años de aquella foto, pero en realidad, no hacía más de dos semanas. Hermione sonrió con cariño al recordar los momentos que había vivido con Ron ese último mes, pero solo _eso_ , no había ningún sentimiento oculto de ningún tipo, ni nostalgia, ni dolor, ni amor, ni _nada_ , solo _cariño_ , como el que se le tiene a un buen amigo. La castaña bufó. Si hubieran seguido siendo _solo_ amigos, ahora no tendrían una relación tan incómoda.

Tras la caída de Voldemort, Ron y Hermione decidieron no dar otro paso en su relación. Ninguno se arrepentía del beso que compartieron durante la batalla, pero ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fue por _necesidad_. Estaban en guerra, no sabían si saldrían vivos de ella, y necesitaban decirse de algún modo que se querían y ahí es donde entra la escena del beso. Por lo que siguieron con su perfecta relación de amistad junto con Harry, el trio de oro. Después de diez años, sin que ninguno lo planease, comparten un beso en una salida y se enredan. Acababan de comenzar sus vacaciones, por lo que dos días después de aquello, ambos se fugaron sin avisar a nadie a un pequeño pueblo del sur de España del mundo _muggle_.

Pero no todo fue como esperaron.

Hermione y Ron disfrutaron de su tiempo juntos, por lo menos, de todos aquellos momentos en los que no se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza. No eran compatibles. La chica no soportaba su constante comportamiento infantil con su falta de razonamiento y lógica, que le hacía pensar en ocasiones que estaba veraneando con un niño de cuatro años, en vez de lo que realmente era, una _escapada romántica_. Y al pelirrojo no le gustaba lo metomentodo y marimandona que era, aunque él sabía que ella en Hogwarts ya era así, pero tras pasar casi un mes y veinticuatro horas juntos, llegó a molestarle _demasiado_. Conclusión, sus caracteres chocaban, por lo que todo acabó en desastre.

Un _amor de verano_ , una simple _aventura_ que no acabó bien.

Hermione cerró con un golpe seco su portátil y disfruto de la puesta de sol. Hundió sus manos y pies en la calidad arena y se relajó escuchando las olas del mar al romperse en la orilla. Le encantaba aquel lugar, lástima que fuera el último día que pasaría allí. No habría cosa que quisiera más Hermione en ese momento que quedarse en esa postura eternamente, pero tenía que volver a la realidad. Agarró todas sus cosas, y mirando por última vez al mar, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de hotel en la que esperaba Ron.

Hermione ingresó en la habitación y vio a Ron terminando de hacer su maleta. El chico levanto la cabeza y sus miradas se quedaron la una en la otra por lo que parecieron horas, hecho que puso nervioso al pelirrojo ruborizándolo hasta las orejas.

– Estoy acabando. Dame diez minutos.

Hermione simplemente asintió. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, ninguno estaba cómodo con la presencia del otro.

– Te esperaré en recepción – Concluyó escuetamente la castaña.

Ron vio a la chica dirigirse a la salida.

– ¿Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer? – Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Hermione no había querido decirle a dónde o que iba hacer, y eso lo había inquietado un poco. Hacía dos días que dejaron las cosas claras entre ellos y desde entonces, existía una tensión constante entre ambos que les impedía que fueran de nuevo los mejores amigos.

– Sí.

– Vale – Carraspeó el chico tras unos minutos de silencio.

– Estoy abajo.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Hermione se percató de que la ventana del salón estaba parcialmente abierta y sobre el suelo, había como siete cartas con diferentes caligrafías. Suspiró. Las recogió y dejándose caer pesadamente en su mullido sofá comenzó a ojearlas distraídamente, eran todas de Harry, Luna y Ginny.

Los tres preguntándole donde se había metido, los dos primeros parecían preocupados, la pelirroja tenía instintos asesinos con su mensaje escrito con _amor_ , como se despedía al final. Se dispuso a responder a cada uno de ellos diciéndoles que se encontraba bien, que sentía mucho haberlos preocupado, que ya estaba en su apartamento, y que prometía verlos esta semana para explicarles todo con calma.

No pasaron ni dos horas cuando la cabeza de Ginny Weasley emergió de la chimenea sobresaltándola.

– Yo tenía una amiga llamada Hermione Granger – Rugió la voz femenina.

– Hola Ginny – Susurró mirándola desde su sofá.

– _Hola Ginny_ – Dijo imitando el timbre de voz de Hermione – ¿Eso es lo único que piensas decir?

– Sigues teniendo una amiga llamada Hermione Granger.

La pelirroja bufó, provocando que la castaña rodara los ojos.

– ¿ _Dónde_ has estado?. ¿ _Con quién_ has estado?. ¿ _Por qué_ no has avisado?. ¡Explícate!. ¡Nos has tenido muy preocupados Hermione! – Vociferó.

Hermione tuvo que cubrirse las orejas por miedo a quedarse sorda. Tener a una de tus mejores amigas, hermana de tu _ex-aventura_ , gritándote no era como ella quería pasar sus últimos días de descanso antes de retomar el trabajo. Esto empezaba a parecerle un culebrón.

– Por saber de ti. Me he rebajado a hablar con Harry. ¡Y él tampoco sabía nada! – Sentenció la chica.

La castaña se sintió peor aún. Si su amiga había tenido que hablar con Harry, significaba que había estado muy, _muy_ preocupada. Ellos tuvieron una relación de más de cinco años, pero todo acabó de malas maneras, y Ginny se juró jamás volverle hablar.

– ¿¡Me estás escuchando!? – Volvió a gritar.

– Como si fuera _posible_ no hacerlo – Suspiró la chica mientras frotaba sus ojos con cansancio.

– ¡Pues habla! – Ordenó.

– Te lo contaré todo. Sabes que lo haré. Pero, _por favor_. Espera al lunes, y lo hacemos en persona. Estoy agotada – Suplicó.

La pelirroja pareció barajar su respuesta por unos segundos antes de responder.

– Contéstame solo a una pregunta.

Hermione se dio por vencida.

– Está bien.

– ¿Estuviste con mi hermano?.

Hermione dudó unos segundos antes de responder con sinceridad.

– Sí.

Silencio.

Eso fue lo que se escuchaba tras la afirmación de la castaña, Hermione quiso terminar la conversación antes de que la cosa empeorara.

– Nos vemos el lunes, Ginny.

La chica asintió muda y desapareció de la chimenea, sumiendo a la castaña de nuevo en su soledad.

* * *

Lunes. Ya era _Lunes._ Y Hermione llegaba _tarde_. Algo no muy propio en la siempre _responsable con el trabajo_ Hermione Granger. La castaña entró con paso acelerado en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio, Departamento en el que trabajaba, y se dirigió directamente a su despacho dándole un breve saludo a su secretaria.

Nada más ingresar en la habitación, lo primero que vio fue su rostro en el espejo que tenía frente a la puerta, justo en la pared encima de su escritorio. Suspiró.

– Gracias humedad. Siempre quise parecerme al _Rey León_ – Dijo mirando los cristales empañados.

Se dirigió a su cómoda silla de trabajo, y esparció sobre su escritorio los documentos que tenía que revisar.

 _Bien. Empecemos_. Pensó.

Pero no lo hizo.

Hermione levantó la cabeza sobresaltada cuando escucho que su puerta se abría con un golpe seco. Se quedó mirando a Ginny, que cerrando con un poco más de delicadeza la puerta, ingresó en su despacho y dejó caer una revista sobre su escritorio.

 _O no_. Pensó en respuesta a su pensamiento anterior.

– ¿Puedes explicarme lo que pone _ahí_? – Preguntó mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas frente a la castaña.

– Hola Ginny. ¿Cómo estás?. Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar – Hermione acabó de hablar con una espléndida falsa sonrisa.

La pelirroja la miró con exasperación.

– ¿Y bien? – Insistió.

Hermione suspiró ojeando por encima la revista.

– ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? – Preguntó.

– Trabajar día a día es la opción fácil. A mí me gustan los retos – Aseguró taciturna.

La ex-Gryffindor sonrió negando con la cabeza. Ginny nunca cambiaría.

– Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber _Reina Cotilla_? – Se rindió.

– Yo no soy _cotilla_. Solo me gusta estar informada – Respondió con un mohín.

– Perdón por la _insinuación_ – Ironizó.

Ginny se inclinó sobre la mesa y pasó algunas páginas hasta llegar a la que quería, luego señaló la de la derecha.

– Podrías empezar por ahí – Hermione se quedó mirando lo escrito en la página señalada - ¡Entiéndeme!. Me tienes confusa – La acusó – Desapareces un mes. No avisas a nadie de tu paradero. Vuelves, y me dices que has estado con mi hermano. He estado asimilando estos días el que tú seas mi _cuñada_ , porque que quieres que te diga Hermione, nadie esperaba que acabarais juntos, al menos no desde que estuviste saliendo por dos años con aquel chico ¿cómo se llamaba?, bueno da igual – La castaña alzó una ceja – Ésta mañana antes de venir al Ministerio, paso a comprar la revista _muggle_ en la que trabajas y me encuentro _eso_ – Volvió a señalar la página – ¿Es un _amor de verano_ lo que tuviste con mi hermano o has visto _algo florecer_ junto a él?

Hermione miró la columna que ella misma había escrito durante la tarde del último día de sus vacaciones en España. Aún recordaba la sensación de arena entre sus dedos.

La morena tenía su vida dividida entre el mundo mágico y el mundo _muggle_. Trabajaba en el Ministerio y vivía en el mundo mágico, pero también pasaba muchos días entre _muggles_ y trabajaba escribiendo en una revista _muggle_ sobre _relaciones sentimentales_. Un tema muy extenso y complejo sobre el que ella no tenía mucha experiencia, ya que solo había tenido una relación de dos años y una _aventura_ recientemente, pero siempre que escribía _algo_ era referido a lo que ella estaba viviendo o alguna de sus amigas en ese momento. Fue algo _espontáneo_. Le dieron la oportunidad, y sin pensárselo mucho la tomó. Era una forma de mantenerse unida al mundo _muggle_ , una excusa más para poder visitarlo más seguido. Era lo que tenía ser hija de _muggles_ y ser criada entre dos mundos, tenía un pedacito de cada uno en su corazón, y no quería cortar ningún lazo.

Hermione escribía en la revista bajo un seudónimo _La chica del pañuelo verde_ , ¿por qué ese nombre?, realmente no tiene ninguna explicación, simplemente necesitaba uno, y ese fue el elegido entre una lista por las chicas y ella. Ginny y Luna eran las únicas que sabían sobre este trabajo, ni si quiera les contó a sus padres.

– Lo que tuve con tu hermano fue un _amor de verano_ – Afirmó con seguridad.

– El más breve de la historia – Añadió la pelirroja sarcástica.

La castaña hizo una muesca y se dispuso a contarle lo ocurrido durante ese mes además, de lo incomoda que se había vuelto su relación en la actualidad. Ginny la estuvo escuchando casi una hora sin interrumpir y justo cuando acabó de hablar, alguien llamó a la puerta.

– Señorita Weasley, su jefe lleva buscándola desde hace rato – Dijo con voz preocupada la secretaria de Hermione.

Ginny bufó.

– _Inoportuno_ – Masculló frunciendo el ceño.

– Enseguida irá. Gracias Magda – Sonrió Hermione en su dirección.

– Lo juro. Este tío vive por y para tocar los cojones de por vida – Vociferó la pelirroja mientras se alisaba la falda que llevaba puesta – Por cierto. Tengo noticias jugosas para ti. Agárrate a donde puedas.

Hermione no dudó de las palabras de su amiga y se agarró con determinación a su escritorio.

– Dispara – Siseó mirándola seriamente.

– Nuestra Luna está saliendo con Theodore Nott – Dijo a bocajarro.

Primer cañonazo. Muerta en el acto.

– ¿Y…? – Siempre había un 'Y'.

– Hoy empieza a trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios, Draco Malfoy – Finalizó sonriendo ampliamente.

El segundo cañonazo la remató.

* * *

Luna trabajaba con su padre en _El Quisquilloso_ , y todos los días que podía, se acercaba hasta el Ministerio para comer con Ginny y Hermione. Y ese lunes, fue uno de ellos. La rubia estaba ansiosa por saber dónde se había metido la castaña, y la chica no tardó en ponerla al día. Luna se entristeció mucho al saber que todo acabó mal, pero la animó a seguir buscando a su chico, así como ella lo había hecho. La rubia afirmó ser muy feliz junto a _Theo_ , como ella lo llamaba.

– ¿Cómo?. Y lo preguntó desde el corazón, ¿cómo acabaste en los brazos de Theodore Nott? – Preguntó con sincera curiosidad Hermione.

– Los _torposoplos_ me llevaron a conocer a Theo – Dijo Luna sonriendo espléndidamente.

Típica respuesta de Luna. La quería muchísimo, pero no terminaba de entender como los amigos imaginarios de su amiga le habían llevado a conocer al ex-Slytherin.

– Jamás escucharé el final de esta historia – Sentenció Ginny.

Pero a Luna poco o nada le importó el comentario de Ginny, sin dejar de sonreír nos lo contó todo. Por lo visto, ambos frecuentaban la misma cafetería algunas mañanas antes de ir al trabajo. Un día, estaba muy abarrotada, por lo que la extrovertida y extraña rubia, que ya se había fijado que el ex-Slytherin iba mucho por allí, lo vio sentado solo en una mesa rodeado de _torposoplos_ , se acercó a él y le preguntó si podía acompañarlo, el joven se sorprendió de que le dirigiera la palabra – ya que los sangrepuras relacionados con el Señor Tenebroso reinsertados en la sociedad eran evitados como la peste por gran parte del mundo mágico – y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Luna comenzó hablarle de criaturas extrañas que rodeaban su cabeza, pero aun así no se negó y la invitó a sentarse, y desde entonces no se habían separado. Cabe destacar que esto ocurrió hace escasamente dos semanas y media pero según Luna, fue amor a _primera conversación_.

Hermione aún no podía creer que esos dos anduvieran juntos. Se le hacía demasiado extraño. Pero su amiga irradiaba felicidad al hablar de él, por lo que la castaña pronto aceptó que si ellos se querían, era lo _correcto_. La guerra acabó ya hacía diez años, todas las familias relacionadas con Voldemort pagaron en Azkaban, tan solo aquellos con delitos menores y con argumentos de peso a su favor, fueron perdonados para volver a reincorporarse a la sociedad y Theodore Nott fue una de esas personas. Había escuchado cosas horribles sobre la familia Nott, pero también sabía que Theodore se negó en todo momento a llevar a cabo su iniciación para ser Mortífago, y con éxito, ya que no poseía la marca en su antebrazo. Él tan sólo pagó las consecuencias de su apellido.

Estaban terminando de comer, cuando apareció por la puerta el famoso _Theo_. A la rubia se le iluminaron los grandes ojos azules y se dirigió dando saltitos ridículos e infantiles hacia el chico que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Hermione se frotó la frente mientras observaba como se hacían ojitos el uno al otro. Eso demostraba que siempre había alguien reservado para cada persona, sin importar lo rara que pudiera ser la persona en cuestión o lo ligada que pueda estar su familia a Voldemort. Una lástima que ella no pudiera encontrar a ese _alguien_.

– Me voy a casa a ponerme de mal humor – Comunicó como despedida la castaña.

Ginny y ella solo trabajaban de mañana en el Ministerio, muy rara vez el día completo, por lo que tras comer podían irse a sus casas y eso es lo que planeaba Hermione. Irse a casa y hundirse en su mullido sofá a comer helado mientras veía una comedia romántica. Algo muy _muggle_.

– Oye Mione, ¿cancelo mi cita de esta noche y nos juntamos tú y yo? – Propuso la pelirroja.

– Ginny, no voy a suicidarme. Solo romperé algunos platos y me acostaré – Bromeó.

Pero la pelirroja no le devolvió la sonrisa como ella esperaba.

– Ginny. Ve y diviértete por las dos – Dijo Hermione mientras recogía sus cosas con un hechizo no verbal.

– ¿Segura? – Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Segura – Aseguró.

Hermione se despidió de Luna y Nott, felicitándoles por su reciente romance y abandonó la cafetería.

Pocos minutos después, la castaña iba caminando distraídamente por la avenida cercana a su apartamento, cuando lo vio.

Un Malboro en su boca, las gafas de sol cubriéndole los ojos. Tenía aire de duro, aunque no lo necesitaba. Sonreía en su dirección. Una sonrisa preciosa, a pesar de que no sean muchos los que han tenido la suerte de poder apreciarla.

Ella lo miró embelesada. ¿Aquel hombre de porte atractivo y seguro, era el mismo chico que conoció años atrás?. Hermione no podía creerlo. Lo escaneó sin ningún pudor. Su pelo rubio platino estaba peinado hacia atrás como lo había llevado durante sus primero años en Hogwarts, sus rasgos eran masculinos y marcados, y su tez pálida resplandecía por el color de su gabardina negra. Hermione nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero siempre había sentido debilidad por los hombres vestidos de negro.

En el justo momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron – literalmente, porque el chico no se había quitado las gafas – el cigarrillo, ya consumido, cayó al suelo, empujado por un movimiento preciso y elegante de sus dedos.

 _Presumido_. Pensó.

Él no dejó de mirarla. Hermione se sintió de pronto nerviosa, y rápidamente apartó sus ojos. Aunque no le viera los ojos, podía sentir la fuerza de la mirada del ojigris sobre ella. Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza en su dirección como saludo, Hermione retomó su camino con paso tembloroso.

– No piensas hablarle a un viejo _amigo_ – Dijo una voz que conocía muy bien a pesar de los años sin escucharla, aunque más _atrayente_ de lo que recordaba.

Ella se volvió hacia él sorprendida. Draco Malfoy se acercó a Hermione con paso decidido.

– No sabía que así lo querías – Respondió la chica cuando se recuperó de la impresión.

– Granger, siempre tan _complaciente_ – Dijo burlón, mientras se retiraba las gafas.

Hermione tuvo que tragar en seco al mirar directamente a sus ojos metálicos.

 _Es Malfoy. ¡Por Merlín!._ Se abofeteó mentalmente. _¡Compórtate!._ Se recriminó.

– Creía que entre tú y yo no había ningún tipo de lazo. No vi necesario acercarme a entablar una conversación – Dijo mordaz.

- _Entiendo_ – Sonrió arrogante.

Hermione sabía leer entre líneas. Malfoy no era tonto, sabía muy bien lo que decía. El rubio había notado perfectamente desde que sus miradas se cruzaron que ella había quedado impresionada al verlo, y que además, se había puesto nerviosa. La castaña apretó los puños junto a su cadera.

– ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan _pedante_?

El aludido alzo las cejas de forma arrogante como lo había visto hacer años atrás, y sin vacilar, cortó la poca distancia que lo separaba de la chica. Hermione mordió su labio inferior.

 _¡Aléjate de él!. ¿Ya has olvidado quién es y todo lo que te hizo_?. Pensó, y automáticamente retrocedió un paso.

– ¿Huyendo, Granger? – Preguntó divertido el rubio.

Hermione bufó, y en un parpadeo, Malfoy había vuelto a acortar la distancia entre los dos.

El aroma tan masculino que desprendía invadía todos los sentidos de Hermione. Draco extendió el brazo y le acarició un mechón de pelo. La chica tragó en seco y sintió sus mejillas colorearse de rojo. _¿Qué le estaba pasando?._ El chico la miraba intensamente. Sus cuerpos no se rozaban en ningún otro lugar, pero ella habría jurado que podía sentirlo con todos los poros de su piel.

– ¿Cómo has estado, Granger? – Preguntó el rubio sin rastro de burla, lo que la sorprendió.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que había cambiado mucho desde sus años en Hogwarts. No solo por el físico, eso era evidente. Sino, por la forma de comportarse. Él jamás habría entablado una conversación con ella a no ser que fuera para insultarla y no recordaba haberlo visto tan relajado, sonriente y sin muecas de asco nunca.

Solo había una respuesta a ello, la guerra los había cambiado a todos.

La castaña no lo había vuelto a ver desde el juicio que hubo tras la guerra, en el que quedó absuelto porque era menor de edad y había estado fuertemente influenciado y obligado por su padre y Voldemort. Nunca se había cruzado con él, solo había visto una par de fotos en _El Profeta_ , pero aquellas imágenes no le hacían justicia. En persona imponía más. Y de un día para otro, comienza a trabajar en el Ministerio. Hermione tenía entendido que trabajaba en su mansión, llevando el negocio familiar ya que su padre cumplía condena en Azkaban.

– No me puedo quejar. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Malfoy? – Preguntó más por educación que por otra cosa – He visto que has adquirido vicios _muggles_ – No pudo evitar hacer referencia al cigarrillo.

– Tampoco puedo quejarme. Ya, muchas cosas han cambiado – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Tuviste tu final feliz con la _comadreja_? – Preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

Hermione frunció el ceño tras escuchar el apelativo con el que se dirigió a Ron. _Algunas cosas nunca cambian, tampoco podíamos pedir milagros_. Se dijo con ironía.

– Mi vida privada no te incumbe, Malfoy.

– Me tomaré eso como un no – Respondió con una sonrisa pedante.

 _Estúpido engreído_.

– Ven a tomar un café conmigo, y hablamos – Propuso el ojigris, aunque sonó más como una orden.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Era obvio que este Malfoy no era el que conoció en la escuela, pero tampoco creyó que cuando volvieran a verse querría tomar un café con ella, como si fueran _íntimos amigos_ poniéndose al día después de un tiempo si relacionarse.

– ¿De qué podríamos hablar tú y yo? – La pregunta sonó más brusca de lo que pretendía.

El chico pareció pensarlo por un momento.

– Podríamos hacerlo sobre lo bien que te han sentado los años – Soltó con descaro el rubio enviando una elocuente mirada a sus senos.

Hermione se sonrojó tanto que creía firmemente que los tomates maduros le tendrían envidia. Con un movimiento brusco, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, gesto que hizo reír al chico.

 _Genial. Ahora soy su bufón personal._

Y es que la castaña nunca había visto sonreír tan seguido a Draco Malfoy, al menos, no sin crueldad o despotismo como solía hacerlo, y el que él estuviera siendo tan natural, incluso rozando los obsceno, a su alrededor la confundía de una forma abrumadora. Además, de que _jamás_ pensó en tener una conversación civilizada con Draco Malfoy.

Bueno, si es que se le podía llamar _civilizado_ a aquello.

Una melodía interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica. Draco sacó con elegancia un pequeño móvil de su gabardina, y sin mirar el identificador, se lo llevó a la oreja.

– Hombre _tú_. Ya me conoces, siempre estoy _liado_ – Susurró sensualmente – Sí. Vale, sí. A las siete – con un elegante movimiento de muñeca apartó la manga de su gabardina y miró su carísimo y elegante reloj – Mejor quedamos a las seis y media. Vale. Nos vemos. Adiós.

Guardo el móvil en su bolsillo, y miró de nuevo a la chica que tenía frente a él.

– Lo siento, es una _amiga_ que está enferma – La castaña le miraba con incredulidad. Él pensó que lo hacía porque estaba utilizando otro objeto _muggle_ – Tenéis cosas curiosas los _muggles_ , lo he hechizado para poder usarlo aquí, es muy útil en situaciones como esta – Aclaró.

Hermione tenía la mandíbula desencajada. Antes de que sonara el maldito móvil – ni si quiera había tenido tiempo de pensar sobre el porqué el rubio parecía un amante de _muggles_ de golpe y porrazo – la chica estaba teniendo una batalla interna con sus hormonas. Pero después de lo que había oído, su cuerpo le gritaba que le pateara los huevos. Se sentía _humillada_. Había estado coqueteando descaradamente con ella hacía solo unos minutos, y aunque por supuesto no iba a ceder, _¡Por Merlín!, ¡era Draco Malfoy!,_ tampoco le gustaba que el muy descarado hicieses planes con _otra_ en su cara. Esto era más de lo que una ex-Gryffindor podía soportar.

– ¿Has quedado con otra delante de mí? – Habló sin penar.

 _Mierda. Pedazo de bocazas._ Acababa de dejarse en evidencia. Ahora parecía que le importaba lo que hiciera o no con su vida.

– Está enferma – Dijo con naturalidad.

– Sí, claro. Y tú vas a curarla con tu _pene mágico_ – Ironizó.

 _Doble mierda_. Su dignidad estaba a cero… y descendiendo.

Draco alzó una ceja con expresión divertida. Hermione tuvo que recordarse que estaban discutiendo para que no flaqueara su expresión de incredulidad.

– ¿Estarías dispuesta a calentar ésta noche mi cama? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

– ¡P-por supuesto que no! – Dijo con voz chillona, sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

– Lo suponía – Suspiró teatralmente. _Imbécil_ – Tengo que irme Granger. Hay una amiga enferma que necesita de mis _cuidados_.

Hermione se quedó viendo como el rubio se marchaba, y hasta que no lo vio desaparecer por un desvío a la derecha, no apartó la mirada. La chica frustrada, pegó una patada a una piedra que había en el camino, haciéndose daño en el acto.

– Mierda – Masculló entre dientes mientras sobaba su pie derecho sobre el calzado.

 _Vale, genial. ¿Qué pasará ahora?. ¿Me arrollarrá un hipogrifo?._ Pensó sarcástica mientras se aparecía en una calle cercana a su casa, no quería tentar a su suerte.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¿Disfrutaron? :)

Hice mención a una escena de 'Como la vida misma'.

Si quieren saber que ocurrirá, dejenme un hermoso review!

 **EisheL Panakos.**


	2. Dos

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo dos:**

The magical penis.

" _Me temo que con mi media naranja alguien se ha hecho un zumo"_

 **.**

– Espera. Creo que no te he entendido bien.

– Me has entendido _perfectamente_ , Ginny – Masculló entre dientes. La joven estaba convencida que lo estaba haciendo adrede, quería cabrearla, y lo iba a conseguir.

– ¿Le dijiste a _Draco Malfoy,_ – Comenzó a preguntar apretando sus labios para no largarse a reír – que si le iba a curar con su _pene mágico_?

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, pero eso no pareció inquietar a la pelirroja, que seguía haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reír. Su cara estaba tan roja que Hermione pensó que ya mismo no se le diferenciaría del pelo.

– Sí – Respondió cortante.

– _Esto_ es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Ahora sabemos que Malfoy no necesita _varita_ para hacer magia – Se carcajeó. Luna también dejó escapar una sonrisa.

 _Genial. Ni si quiera Luna siente empatía por mí._

– No os cortéis, por favor. Sed libres de reíros de mis desgracias – Comentó sarcástica cruzándose de brazos.

La pelirroja ignoró el sarcasmo de Hermione y continuó riéndose. Luna en cambio la miró y se recompuso rápidamente.

– Perdona, Hermione – Se disculpó sinceramente – Pero no esperaba esa contestación viniendo de ti. Es algo que diría Ginny – Aclaró.

La castaña se odiaba por no poder mantenerse enfada por mucho tiempo cuando Luna la miraba con esos expresivos ojos azules llenos de arrepentimiento. Cuando hacía eso, siempre le había recordado al _Gato con Botas_ de la película _muggle_ _Shrek_. Sí, definitivamente era igual de adorable.

– Esta pelirroja es una mala influencia – Sentenció la castaña mirándola divertida. Luna se relajó al instante y Ginny, más allá de sentirse ofendida, sonrió encantada. Para ella que la culparan de semejantes comentarios era un _halago_.

– No lo niegues, Hermione. Te mueres por jugar a los _medimagos_ con el _Sanador Malfoy_ – Sonrió pícara.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente.

– No digas estupideces – Siseó.

– No las digo. Yo misma me ofrecería a _jugar_ con él – Reveló Ginny – Lo he visto por el Ministerio, y no me importaría enfermar si sé que él va estar de guardia en San Mungo – Terminó guiñándonos un ojo.

 _Depravada lasciva_. Hermione también lo había visto caminando por los pasillos, solo que ella con una actitud poco digna de una Gryffindor, lo observaba como una cobarde desde las sombras. No quería tener que enfrentarlo después de la conversación que tuvieron el lunes además, todavía le desconcertaba lo cambiado que estaba el chico.

– ¡Por Merlín, Ginevra! – Musitó la castaña – ¡Estamos hablando de _Draco Malfoy_!, ex-Slytherin y ex-Mortífago.

– ¿Y qué? – Le guiño un ojo a Hermione – Ya no estamos en Hogwarts. La guerra terminó hace diez años y él estuve frente a un jurado dónde lo absolvieron de sus vinculaciones a Voldemort. Hay que ayudarlo a reinsertarse en la sociedad y yo estoy dispuesta a tal sacrificio. Y sé que _tú_ también – Le sonrió con picardía – Tú misma me dijiste que no parecía el mismo chico que conocimos en la escuela cuando conversasteis.

– Sí, es verdad. Pero…

– Dijiste que parecía, _liberado_ – La cortó.

– Ya, pero aun así…

– Podemos permitirnos el pensar en él como hombre, y no como enemigo – La volvió a cortar Ginny. Luna movía la cabeza con rapidez, mirando de una a otra, como si estuviera de espectadora en un partido de Quidditch.

– ¡Pero es un _Malfoy!_ – Explotó a gritos. Más para convencerse a sí misma que a Ginny.

– No es más que un nombre, ¿no es cierto?. Lo importante es lo que somos por dentro – Dijo Luna apoyando a Ginny – Yo jamás pensé que fuera a tener algo con una de las familias que se unieron a Voldemort y mírame – Sonrió – Los _torposoplos_ me permitieron ver lo bueno que había en Theo. Y déjame decirte, que Malfoy y tú estáis rodeados de ellos. Debe significa algo – Meditó Luna mirando fijamente sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

 _¡Já!, los torposoplos eran tan irreales como una posible relación entre ellos dos, ¡por Merlín!, ¿en qué mundo paralelo podría ocurrir eso?._ Obviando el último comentario de Luna sobre Malfoy y ella, Hermione tuvo que reconocer que las chicas tenían la balanza a su favor. Ella había podido comprobar que Malfoy no era el mismo de antes, pero aun así, le costaba aceptarlo. ¿ _Cómo una persona puede cambiar tanto?._ Y Hermione barajó algunas respuestas, pero la más acertada podría ser que su padre ya no le influenciaba como lo hacía antes. _¿Sería entonces este el verdadero Draco Malfoy_?. Hermione suspiró, no quería pensar ni hablar más sobre el rubio, por lo que decidió desviar la conversación a otro asunto que le intrigaba.

– Ginny – La llamó – ¿Qué fuiste a comprar?

La pelirroja sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Las chicas había quedado aquel miércoles por la tarde en una acogedora cafetería del Londres _muggle_ que solían frecuentar. Ginny les pidió que se adelantaran, tenía que hacer unas compras _urgentes_ , que según ella, sólo podía hacer en el mundo _muggle_.

– No he tenido sexo en una semana, así que necesitaba algo emocionante entre mis piernas – Dijo a modo de explicación mientras sacaba un consolador rosa de una bolsa.

Luna enrojeció furiosamente, y apartó la mirada avergonzada. A Hermione se le abrieron tanto los ojos que parecía que en cualquier momento se le iban a salir de las cuencas. Ginny seguía sonriendo con el pene de goma en una mano, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La castaña volvió a la realidad cuando vio a la pelirroja agitando el pene frente a sus ojos. Le pegó un manotazo para que bajara la mano, estaba montando un espectáculo, prácticamente toda la cafetería las estaba mirando.

– ¡Te has vuelto loca! – Susurró avergonzada – ¡Guarda eso inmediatamente!

Ginny con toda la parsimonia del mundo comenzó a guardarlo en su bolso. Pero ya era tarde, una anciana sentada en la mesa junto a las chicas las señalo con un dedo acusador.

– ¡Desvergonzadas!. ¿Así os han criado vuestros padres?. ¡Qué desfachatez! – Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida indignada, antes de alcanzar la puerta se giró y les envió una mirada de disgusto - ¡Guarras!

 _Mesa trágame_.

La mujer abandonó el local, pero las personas que aún se encontraban allí miraban en silencio a las tres chicas.

– ¿Y ustedes que miran? – Preguntó mordaz Ginny – ¿Nunca han visto un consolador? – Acompañó sus palabras agitando el pene sobre su cabeza.

Hermione no sabía dónde ocultar su cara, y Luna no estaba en mejores condiciones.

– Malditos entrometidos – Masculló la pelirroja – Bueno. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Hermione le envió una mirada incrédula.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó inocentemente.

La castaña se encogió de hombros y decidió _intentar_ olvidar los acontecimientos ocurridos. Tomó nota mental de no volver acercarse por aquella cafetería, ni a un radio de cinco kilómetros de ella _, por si acaso la recordaban_.

– ¿No tuviste la otra noche una cita con Finnigan? – Preguntó Hermione recomponiéndose y evitando mirar a su alrededor.

– Finnigan es historia – Sentenció llevándose el café a sus labios.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Se interesó la rubia que parecía haber recuperado la palidez de su rostro – Se os veía tan bien juntos.

Ginny llevaba saliendo dos meses con un chico del Departamento de Deportes llamado Finnigan. Luna y Hermione pensaron que iban en serio, la pelirroja no estaba enamorada de él, pero si ilusionada con la relación.

– Lo dejamos – Dijo frunciendo el ceño – _Te amaré toda la vida_ , me dijo a la semana de empezar a salir. Y yo ahora me pregunto, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tu vida dura dos meses gilipollas?

Las tres se largaron a reír por lo ridículo de la situación.

– Yo podría conseguirte una cita, Ginny – La animó Luna. Para luego desviar su atención a Hermione – A ti también.

– ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – Jadeó Hermione – Se acabaron las citas a ciegas preparadas por ti, todavía no me recupero de la última, ¡y fue hace cuatro años!

Luna se echó a reír y Ginny la secundó al recordar lo cabreada que llegó Hermione de aquella cita. No le fue bien con el chico que utilizaba ropa interior _femenina_.

– Está bien. No más citas a ciegas – Resolvió la rubia – Solo espero, que pronto encuentren al chico que las enamore. Nada me haría más feliz – Sonrió con sinceridad – Las tres _enamoradas_.

– Yo no quiero enamorarme. Una mujer enamorada de forma no correspondida e incluso correspondida esta jodida, no es más que una perra sumisa – Argumentó la pelirroja.

– ¡No digas eso!. Seguro que tu media naranja está en alguna parte, él te hará feliz – Habló Luna indignada con las palabras de su amiga.

– Estoy convencida de que alguien mató a mi media naranja – Refutó la castaña con gesto aburrido.

– ¡Hermione! – Pronunció con reproche Luna – No seas negativa. No ayudas con esa actitud. ¡Los _torposoplos_ te enseñaran el camino!

– No soy negativa, soy realista – Se defendió sacudiendo las manos por su cabeza para espantar a los _torposoplos._

 _Mierda, estoy demente_.

– Vale, Luna. Tú ganas. Mientras Hermione y yo buscamos a nuestra media naranja, nos divertiremos con las _mandarinas_ – Resolvió una sonriente Ginny – O en su defecto, con un _consolador_.

– ¡Ginny! – Gritaron las chicas cuando la vieron sacar de nuevo el pene de goma y agitarlo en el aire como si fuera un trofeo.

* * *

Hermione se dirigía al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica para encontrarse con Ginny

Pero _jamás_ llegó a su destino.

Al doblar una esquina se topó con Draco Malfoy. El venia andando en su dirección, y aunque aún no la había visto porque iba charlando animadamente con Blaise Zabini, Hermione sabía que era cuestión de segundos que se percatara de su presencia. Llevaba toda la semana esquivándolo con éxito y quería seguir así.

Observó su alrededor intentando buscar un sitio dónde ocultarse. Vio una enorme planta en una esquina. Era su única salvación. Con paso acelerado se acercó a ella, y se coló entre esta y la pared. Cerró los ojos y rezó por que pasaran de largo. Decidió contar hasta cien para tranquilizarse, pero cuando iba por el número doce paró abruptamente.

– ¿Escondiéndote de mí, Granger? – Preguntó con burla una voz _muy atrayente_ en su oído.

Hermione pegó un salto en su sitio.

 _¿Cómo se había acercado tanto sin hacer ruido?. ¡Maldita serpiente escurridiza!_.

La castaña abrió los ojos, y miró al chico que tenía a escasos centímetros de su cara con toda la dignidad que le quedaba. El maldito tenía una sonrisa ladeada que gritaba a los cuatro vientos _'te he pillado'_ , y pudo observar sobre el hombro de éste, que el moreno que lo acompañaba se estaba divirtiendo con la escena. Le dieron ganas de estampar en su cara el pergamino que llevaba en las manos o hechizarle, también cargaba con su varita.

Y es que, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, la situación en la que se encontraba era ridícula.

– Hola, Granger – Saludó el moreno sonriente. La castaña simplemente asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Se le estaba haciendo ya normal el encontrarse con ex-Slytherin _agradables._

Volvió su atención al joven que la mantenía entre la pared, la planta y su cuerpo. Y tuvo que tragar en seco cuando le miró a los ojos. Se quedó prendada de su mirada. Tenía el color gris pálido del mar justo antes de una tormenta. Ojos grises adornados con minúsculas motitas color plata y verde que brillaban con diversión e inteligencia.

Hasta sus ojos gritaban _Slytherin_.

Draco arqueó una ceja, como ya era habitual en él, intrigado. La castaña se había quedado con la boca semi-abierta mirándole a los ojos. Sería capaz de dar la mitad de su fortuna de Gringotts por saber que pasaba por esa alborotada cabeza.

Hermione se asustó al comprobar que lo estaba observando minuciosamente, y que él se había dado cuenta. Desvió sus ojos rápidamente e intentó hablar sin trasmitir su nerviosismo.

– Estás ocupando mi espacio personal, Malfoy. _Apártate_ – Soltó más cortante de lo que pretendía.

Blaise se carcajeó por las palabras de la castaña y Draco obedeció para sorpresa de Hermione. Se alejó lo suficiente para permitir que la chica saliera de su _improvisado_ escondite.

– No deberías de ser tan borde, _Hermione_ – La chica sintió una opresión calidad en su pecho al escuchar su nombre en los labios del rubio. Era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba sin repugnancia.

Sacudió su cabeza para aclarar la mente y se recompuso con rapidez.

– No soy borde. Soy de simpatía selectiva – Se defendió sonriendo falsamente – Y no te he dado la confianza para que me llames por mi nombre de pila, no somos amigos, _Malfoy_ – Dijo haciendo hincapié en su apellido.

– Pero que dices, si somos los mejores amigos – Fingió desconcierto.

– Mi mejor amigo es Harry, tú solo eres un antiguo _conocido_ – Apuntó.

– San Potter es tu _buen amigo_ y Blaise tu antiguo conocido. Yo definitivamente soy tu _mejor amigo_ – Sonrió pícaro.

– Cállate la boca, Malfoy. ¡Nosotros no somos nada! – Bufó.

Draco hizo un mohín y se llevó teatralmente la mano al corazón. Hermione se quedó embobada y tuvo que reconocer que se veía adorable _. ¿Pero qué hay mal en tu cabeza? ¡No lo mires tan fijamente! ¡Estúpida!._

– Eso dolió, _Mione_. Eres sin duda la peor mejor amiga en la historia de las mejores amistades.

Hermione expiró y exhaló para recomponerse de dicha imagen y respondió mordaz.

– Si, Si. Deberías dedicarte a la actuación – Ironizó.

Blaise no podía parar de reír. Nunca había entablado conversación con la castaña, aunque no trabajaban en el mismo Departamento, cuando se veían se saludaban, pero nada más. El moreno se prometió conocerla mejor, si era capaz de contestar así a Draco, merecía la pena tenerla de aliada para fastidiarlo.

Draco le pegó un manotazo en el hombro a su amigo que dejó de reírse inmediatamente mientras sobaba la zona golpeada, pero sin perder la sonrisa boba.

– Suelto te quedaría mejor – Comentó Draco con una seductora mirada, después de haberla escaneado en silencio por unos segundos.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender.

– Me refiero a tu pelo, Granger. Me gustaría que lo soltaras – Aclaró.

– ¿Te refieres a figurativa o literalmente?.

– A las dos – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente. Esa mañana se había recogido el cabello en un moño improvisado que no debería favorecerle demasiado y el muy cretino había aprovechado ese pequeño detalle para dejarle caer una de sus frases con doble sentido. Lo que más le fastidiaba a Hermione era que había caído en su trampa. _Imbécil_.

Ginny apareció en ese momento doblando la esquina. Hermione no sabía si llorar o reír de alegría cuando la vio.

– ¡Hola chicos! – Saludó animada.

 _¿Desde cuándo Ginny los trataba con tanta familiaridad?._ Se preguntó incrédula Hermione.

Blaise le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la pelirroja, y le miró sonriendo.

 _¿Y Zabini?_.

– _Pequeña Weasley_ – La llamó con sensualidad, Ginny le devolvió la mirada expectante, Hermione con el ceño fruncido y Draco simplemente lo ignoró – Lovegood y Theo están saliendo. Draco y Granger mantienen una relación amor odio muy divertida – Los aludidos lo miraron. La castaña con la boca abierta y el rubio sonriente – Por descarte, tú y yo estamos _destinados_.

Ginny puso su mejor sonrisa coqueta, y le habló con dulzura.

– Las chicas con culos como el _mío_ , no salen con caras de idiotas como la _tuya_ , Zabini.

El moreno por un momento se quedó en blanco, para luego adoptar una expresión seria.

– Eso ha dolido, _pequeña Weasley_ – Dijo con falsa mortificación – ¿Te atreves a hablar mal de mi cara, cuando has estado saliendo con el idiota de _Finnigan_?

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida porque él supiera sobre su relación con el chico, y que además, hubieran roto.

– Para no cometer de nuevo ese _error_ , he decidido no salir con ningún otro hombre que trabaje en de Departamento de Deportes – Sonrió triunfante.

Blaise afianzó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y le habló con lentitud sin apartar sus ojos de los de la pelirroja.

– Si me das una oportunidad, estoy seguro que podría hacerte _muy feliz_ – Dijo con un tono provocador.

–¿Por qué?. ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Draco, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen escuchando el intercambio de palabras entre el moreno y la pelirroja, se rio, y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo, que se había quedado impresionado por la contestación de la pelirroja, le habló con arrogancia.

– Lo tienes difícil, amigo.

– Si fuera más fácil, no sería tan divertido – Se defendió – Además, tú tampoco estás mejor que yo.

– Como sea – Dijo quitándole importancia con la mano. Se giró hacia Hermione, que aún no se recupera de la impresión, y guiñándole un ojo, comenzó alejarse.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró por su gesto y se quedó viéndolo marchar por el pasillo exactamente igual que en su primer encuentro.

Ahora que lo observaba sin la gabardina que vestía la primera vez o la túnica reglamentaria de su Departamento que había estado usando estos días atrás cuando se había dedicado a evitarlo por todo el Ministerio, podía apreciar sus anchos hombros y espalda, desarrollados con los años, por supuesto, y el culo respingón, redondo y apetecible que le hacían los pantalones de vestir negros que usaba, seguro que había mandando que se los hicieran a medida para que le quedara así de fantástico.

 _¿Lo tendría tan duro como aparentaba la fina tela_?. Se cuestionó curiosa.

 _¿¡En que mierda piensas!?._ Se abofeteó mentalmente.

– ¿Qué opinas del trasero de Draco, Granger? – Preguntó pícaro Zabini.

– Pues estaba pensando que… – Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente porque había estado a punto de delatarse – No tengo nada que opinar – musitó.

– ¿Hermione Granger perdiéndose la oportunidad de expresar su opinión en algo? – Volvió a preguntar con gesto incrédulo.

Ginny, que aún se mantenía bajo el amparo del brazo de Zabini comenzó a reír. _Traidora_.

– Ni si quiera me he fijado – Moduló con nerviosismo.

– ¿Qué no te has fijado? – La cara de inocencia de Blaise la estaba cabreando.

– No – Dijo cortante.

– _Mientes._

– Cállate, Zabini – Rugió.

El aludido comenzó a reír acompañado por la pelirroja traidora.

– Son el uno para el otro – Le susurró Blaise a Ginny _demasiado_ alto.

Después del altercado con Malfoy y Zabini, y la traidora de Ginny, Hermione le lanzó a las manos el pergamino que tenía que entregarle y volvió con el rabo entre las piernas a su Departamento, del que no tendría que haber salido.

El día acabó sin mayores inconvenientes.

* * *

Hoy era viernes. Hermione se encontraba trabajando en un documento muy importante cuando Ginny ingresó sin permiso en su despacho, como ya era costumbre.

– Te echo de menos toda la semana, y amo el día en que llegas. ¡Te amo _viernes_! – Dijo Ginny con los ojos brillosos.

Hermione la miró con su ceja alzada.

– No sé porque te alegras tanto de que sea viernes, si para ti son viernes _todos_ los días.

– Pero hoy es el viernes oficial – Resolvió sonriendo.

– Bien. ¿A qué debo tu agradable visita?. A diferencia de otras, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – Preguntó volviendo a retomar su lectura.

– Qué aburrida eres, _Mione_ – Comentó frustrada – Te he traído un regalo – Dijo depositando una bolsa en su escritorio.

Hermione observó la bolsa con ojo crítico.

– Vamos, tómalo. No es una bomba – La situación obviamente le divertía.

– Viniendo de ti. Ser precavida, es poco – Susurró.

– ¡Hermione! – Le regañó.

La castaña sonrió divertida y agarró la bolsa para ver su interior.

Metió sus manos en ella y saco… un atrevido conjunto de ropa interior de encaje transparente de color negro. Hermione le miró perpleja.

– ¿Para qué se supone que es esto? – Dijo incrédula.

– Sigue mirando – La ignoró la pelirroja.

Hermione volvió a introducir la mano en la bolsa, y esta vez sacó una bata blanca de hombre. La sangre se le fue del rostro cuando vio en la solapa de la bata un cartelito que rezaba ' _Sanador, Draco Malfoy'_.

– ¡Ginny! – Gritó la castaña soltando la bata como si le quemara entre los dedos.

– Es para cuando te decidas a jugar a los _medimagos_ con Malfoy – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara – Y esto para que vayas practicando – Dijo mientras le lanzaba otra bolsa.

Hermione la atrapó en el aire, vertió el contenido sobre la mesa y al ver de qué se trataba, su cara adquirió un tono rosado muy típico en los últimos días.

Era un pene de goma color verde con las iniciales 'Pene Mágico' escrito a lo largo.

– ¡Voy a matarte, _Ginevra_!. ¡Te va a faltar calle para correr! – Rugió.

La bestia había sido despertada y Ginny lo sabía.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¿Disfrutaron?

Dejen un hermoso review!

 _ **Eishel Panakos.**_


	3. Tres

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger **.**_

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo tres:**

Sexy and I know it.

 _"Los besos robados son siempre los más dulces"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Almas gemelas: ¿Realidad o instrumento de tortura?._

 _La creencia de que hay alguien en alguna parte que posee la llave de tu corazón. Lo único que has de hacer es encontrar a ese alguien y juntos seréis la perfección. Pero, ¿dónde está esa persona?. Y si amas a alguien y luego no sale bien. ¿Significa eso que no era tu alma gemela?. ¿Qué no era más que un concursante más de ese juego llamado felices para siempre?._

 _Aquí sale a relucir otro concepto importante, felicidad. Para demostrar que eres feliz no tienes que ir por la vida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se trata de reír sin darte cuenta, de soñar despierta y no acordarte después, de jugar con fuego, quemarte, y aun así reír, porque es lo único que puedes hacer, esa sonrisa que se convierte en carcajada en menos de un segundo, y que más tarde, llegará a formar parte de esos momentos irrepetibles que componen tu felicidad._

 _Conclusión: nacimos para ser felices no perfectos._

 ** _La chica del pañuelo verde._**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eran las nueve de la mañana del lunes.

Había pasado el fin de semana al completo preparando unos documentos, necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada, porque cada vez que dejaba de estar activa, su mente se la jugaba, y la obligaba a pensar más de lo sanamente recomendado en cierto rubio insoportable que se había metido en su cabeza para atormentarla. Y aún peor, ese rubio apodado _Mister Pene Mágico_ por Ginny, había irrumpido en su despacho hacia tan solo cinco minutos, y aun no hablaba. Solo la intimidaba con sus grisáceos ojos.

Se encontraba de pie en el centro de la habitación. Con sus características cejas alzadas y su sonrisa ladeada. _Arrogante_. Cruzado de brazos sobre su fornido pecho enfundado en una camisa de seda negra, carísima, _pero que le sentaba más que bien_ , y sus pantalones de vestir también negros que se ceñían a ese culo prieto que poseía. A Hermione se le habían ido los ojos a su trasero cuando al entrar en su despacho se giró para cerrar la puerta. Fue solo un segundo, pero un segundo muy bien aprovechado si le preguntan.

 _Quien fuera ropa para acariciar su piel_. Hermione se abofeteó internamente y sacudió la cabeza para eliminar aquellos pensamientos impuros.

Necesitaba dejar de verlo. En apenas una semana Draco Malfoy había conseguido que ni ella misma controlara sus pensamientos. Estaba segura que de seguir así, en una semana más tampoco tendría control sobre su cuerpo.

La castaña levantó la mirada y la clavó en sus penetrantes ojos _. ¿Qué tienen esos misteriosos que no tenían antes, para volverla ahora tan loca?._

Draco tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa mientras la recorría con la mirada. La abundante melena castaña le llegaba hasta media espalda, y el vestido celeste que vestía marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo, la túnica estaba descansando sobre el respaldo de su silla, parece que no era el único al que le estorbaba trabajar con ella puesta. El rubio sonrió internamente cuando vio el notable nerviosismo de la chica tras su escaneo.

– Me gusta que me complazcas, Granger – Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta.

Hermione le miró sin comprender.

– Tu pelo. Lo has dejado suelto – Aclaró.

La castaña sintió sus pómulos calentarse.

– Como si yo fuera por la vida intentando complacerte, Malfoy – Bufó – No lo he hecho por ti.

Y era la verdad. O eso quería creer Hermione.

Desde que salió de casa, intentaba convencerse de que había soltado su pelo porque le apetecía, porque le favorecía con el vestido, porque no siempre tenía que ir con un moño. No porque Draco Malfoy hubiera hecho alusión a su melena en la última conversación que mantuvieron el viernes.

 _No. Definitivamente, no era por él._

– Por supuesto, Granger – Dijo con falsa amabilidad.

 _¡Arg!. Odio que me dé la razón como a los tontos._

La estaba sacando de quicio, necesitaba que se marchara, que la dejara despejar su mente, y trabajar en paz.

– ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – Preguntó con brusquedad mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio.

– No.

– En ese caso, búscatelo. O vete a jugar con tus juguetes a la calle. Pero no molestes – Le habló como si fuera un niño pequeño.

– He encontrado ya algo que me gusta.

Hermione le miró a través de sus largas pestañas, el parecía no inmutarse con la mirada envenenada de la castaña, es más, podía verse claramente en su rostro que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

– ¿Qué? – Se obligó a preguntar a regañadientes ya que el joven no parecía que fuera hablar.

– Tú – Respondió el rubio colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio y acercando su cara a centímetros del rostro de la castaña, que se mantenía serena en apariencia sin despegar la mirada del ojigris, aunque por dentro su corazón estuviera bombeando sangre a un ritmo alocado.

 _¿Por qué tenía que acercarse tanto?. ¡No puedo respirar con regularidad!._

La castaña tragó con dificultad. El chico no se separaba ni un milímetro de ella, y tampoco despegaba sus preciosos ojos de los suyos.

 _¿¡Preciosos!?. ¿¡Desde cuándo los impersonales ojos de Malfoy eran preciosos!?. Son fríos, calculadoras, amenazantes. ¡Pero no preciosos!._ Se recriminó.

– Te enamoraras de mí, Granger – Moduló con lentitud sobre los labios de la castaña.

Hermione sintió el aliento cálido del rubio sobre su boca, notó como los finos labios del chico habían rozado los suyos al hablar. Aun sentía un cosquilleo en sus labios. Notaba su corazón bombear con más fuerza de la habitual. Frenético y salvaje. Estaba respirando con dificultad. Sus ojos se desviaron un segundo a los labios del joven antes de que volviera a mirarle a los ojos.

La chica sentía que esa mirada iba a devorarla.

Ya que parecía que el escritorio no era suficiente para poner distancia entre los dos, se echó con cierto esfuerzo, ya que parecía existir unos lazos invisibles que le impedían separarse de Malfoy, hacia atrás en su cómodo sofá de trabajo y observó con aparentemente serenidad. Como si los recientes acontecimientos no la hubieran afectado _nada_.

Entonces fue cuando tomó conciencia de las palabras del chico.

 _¿Enamorarse?_

 _¿Ella?_

 _¿De él?_

 _Por encima de su cadáver._

– La apariencia seduce, la personalidad enamora – Comentó Hermione – Y tú eres un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista. No tienes nada que pueda enamorarme. Solo eres una cara bonita, Malfoy – Argumentó.

 _Chúpate esa, idiota._

Hermione sonrió triunfante por su reciente victoria, pero no le duró más de dos segundos.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que te he seducido? – Preguntó con falso asombro.

Draco Malfoy: 1. Hermione Granger: 0.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

 _Si es que soy estúpida. Siempre le da la vuelta a todo lo que digo para favorecerse. ¡Tengo que pensar bien las frases antes de hablar!._

– ¡No! – Masculló.

– Pero te parezco _sexy_. Tu misma lo acabas de reconocer – Sonrió arrogante.

– No tergiverses mis palabras. Yo no he dicho que fueras sexy – Chilló, estaba segura que todo su Departamento la había escuchado.

– Yo sé que lo soy y tú también, aunque no lo quieras admitir – Resolvió el rubio divertido.

– No necesitas que infle más tu ego – Musitó malhumorada por dejarse atrapar por su propia estupidez.

Draco sonrió porque sabía que a su manera ella aceptaba que si lo encontraba atractivo.

– Es parte de mi encanto y tú lo adoras – Dijo convencido mientras rodeaba el escritorio para estar más cerca de la castaña.

Hermione le alzó una ceja en contestación.

 _Calladita estaba mucho más guapa_. Pensó.

– Igual que tu cabezonería es parte de tu encanto además, de muy _interesante_. No aceptas que te atraigo por testaruda – Agregó – Eso lo hace todo más _divertido._ Me gusta ganarme las cosas, no que me las regalen – Susurró de nuevo cerca de su rostro, aunque ahora mantenía un poco más de distancia.

– No lo soy – Negó como una niña pequeña frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

– Sí, si que lo eres – Afirmó.

– No soy cabezona, tengo razón y _punto_. ¡No me enamorare de ti, Malfoy! – Rugió enfadada.

 _Estúpida. Estúpida. ¡Estúpida!. Acabas de darle la razón. ¡Argh!_

Draco alzó su ceja izquierda con prepotencia.

– Eso ya lo veremos, _Hermione_ – Dijo con seguridad sin dejar de mirarla.

A la castaña se le paró el corazón por unos segundos para luego bombear con fuerza cuando escuchó su nombre por segunda vez en los labios del rubio. Necesitaba poner distancia entre ambos. Se levantó y se movió hasta el centro de la habitación.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, suspiró y lo miró a la cara. Él le devolvió la mirada divertido.

 _¿No podía quitar esa maldita sonrisa de su cara?_

– Bien, ¿qué quieres? – Preguntó. Tenía que cortar esta conversación de una vez y que se marchara. ¡Por su salud mental!

– ¿Sinceramente?.

– Sí – Apremió la castaña.

– Te quiero tumbada sobre el escritorio – Moduló con un tono seductor que hizo que Hermione sintiera algo húmedo entre sus piernas.

El rostro de la castaña adquirió un color rojizo que últimamente se estaba haciendo muy frecuente en ella. Se había quedado sin palabras. Solo de imaginar la escena sentía un calor abrasador en su bajo vientre.

Draco, al que no le había pasado por alto la reacción de la chica, camino hacia ella con unos andares felinos y elegantes hasta posicionarse en frente de ella. Él era bastante más alto, le sacaba una cabeza a la chica. Alzó con un dedo el rostro de Hermione para que le mirara. La chica no opuso resistencia, aún estaba choqueada por las palabras del rubio.

Draco miró fijamente los enormes ojos castaños de la chica.

– _Lástima_ que tengamos público – Habló muy bajito.

Hermione frunció el ceño sin entender.

– Detrás de la puerta – Volvió a susurrar.

La chica como guiada por una fuerza invisible, y con la necesidad de separarse del rubio antes de que fallara su autocontrol y le arrancara la camisa para comprobar con sus propios ojos el musculoso cuerpo del chico, se movió hacia la puerta y abrió de un tirón.

Cuatro personas cayeron a sus pies.

Hermione pasó de estar sorprendida a estar _muy_ cabreada.

Allí en el suelo yacían de izquierda a derecha Zabini, Ginny, Luna y Nott.

Hermione veía negro. Alguien iba a morir.

– ¿¡Es que nadie trabaja en este maldito Ministerio!? – Siseó – Sois todos unos vagos, irresponsables y entrometidos.

– Yo no soy vago. Soy tímido al esfuerzo – Zabini se llevó en el acto una colleja de la pelirroja – _Pequeña Weasley_ , tienes que dejar de hacer eso. Vas a dejarme sin neuronas.

– Espera. Que lo apunto en mi lista de cosas que me importan una mierda.

– Directa y sin anestesia. Que cruel eres, _pequeña Weasley_ – Dijo Zabini con falso dolor.

– Pues vete acostumbrando – Sentenció la pelirroja agarrando de un brazo a Zabini y arrastrándolo lejos del despacho de Hermione – Ahora, será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que Hermione explote. Créeme, cuando quiere puede ser muy aterradora.

Zabini se dejó arrastrar encantado.

– Draco es igual. Cuando decidan salir juntos van a matarse – Río divertido.

Hermione miraba con rabia el camino por dónde habían desaparecido el moreno y la pelirroja. Luego desvió su mirada a Luna y Nott que seguían clavados en su sitio mirándola. La rubia debió ver en la castaña algo que la asustó, porque tomando la mano de su novio comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino que lo habían hecho los otros dos.

– Nosotros también nos vamos. Tenemos… trabajo que hacer.

– Adiós chicos – Habló por primera vez Nott.

Hermione entonces se giró y miró al chico rubio que se encontraba sentado en _su_ silla, tras su escritorio, mirándola con diversión. Como si fuera el amo y señor de su despacho.

Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

– Lárgate antes de que haga correr la sangre, Malfoy.

* * *

 _Martes_. Sin ningún altercado. Ni si quiera las chicas se habían acercado a ver a la castaña. Sabían que seguiría enfadada, por lo que decidieron dejarla hasta que se le pasara. No había ni rastro de Draco ni de Zabini. El único con el que se cruzó Hermione fue con Theodore Nott, quien se disculpó por lo que ocurrido el día anterior, y traicionó a Zabini y Ginny diciendo que la idea fue de ellos. Hermione lo sabía desde antes que Nott lo confesara.

 _Miércoles_. Era la hora de almorzar y Hermione se dirigió a la cafetería del Ministerio. El lunes y martes había comido sola en su despacho, tenía mucho trabajo, y para qué negarlo, quería hacer sufrir un poco a las chicas por lo ocurrido en su despacho.

Cuando ingresó en la cafetería, se dirigió sin vacilar a la mesa donde estaban sus amigas. Ambas se alegraron de que ya no estuviera enfadada con ellas, pero había algo que se le escapaba a Hermione.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó al ver la cara malhumorada de Ginny y la expresión triste de Luna.

– Harry – Respondió Luna.

Harry Potter. Hermione había hablado con él durante el fin de semana. Su conversación comenzó sobre la relación entre Ron y ella, que había quedado destrozada, y desembocó en Ginny. El pelinegro quería volver con ella, se lo había confesado a Hermione y parece ser que también había llegado a oídos de la pelirroja.

– Ayer se presentó en mi casa. Quiere que vuelva con él – Habló la pelirroja – ¿Perdonar y olvidar?. Ni soy Dios, ni tengo Alzheimer.

Luna y Hermione rieron por las ocurrencias de la chica.

– ¿Estás segura, Ginny? – Preguntó Luna cogiéndole la mano.

– Por supuesto. Harry es pasado – Sonrió sinceramente.

Hermione se alegró por ella. La castaña y la rubia habían estado con la chica cuando Harry la abandonó porque decía haber conocido a otra bruja, y que se estaba enamorando de ella. Ginny quedó destrozada. Pero de eso hace ya dos años, y no podía venir ahora y pretender que todo fuera como antes.

– Por cierto. Me gustó tu columna del último número de la revista. Almas gemelas: ¿realidad o instrumento de tortura? – Río Ginny – Parece que la charla de la semana pasada te inspiró bastante.

– Me pareció precioso lo que escribiste, Hermione – La apoyó Luna – siempre he sido defensora de la búsqueda de la media naranja, pero tienes razón, lo importante realmente es ser felices.

Hermione le agradeció con la mirada. Para ella era muy importante lo que opinaran sus amigas.

– La vida es alegrarte los viernes y joderte los lunes. Y abrazarte a quién te abrace, y a quién no te abrace…bueno pues no te abrazas y punto – Agregó Ginny.

Las chicas siguieron hablando animadamente. Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione se despidió de las dos y se dirigió a su despacho. Estaba deseando coger sus cosas y marcharse a casa para darse un relajante baño.

Entro y se topó con la habitación a oscuras. _Genial._

Sin molestarse en solucionarlo, sacó su varita, se alumbró con un 'Lumos' y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en el bolso. Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa, estaba muy cansada.

Estaba metiendo unos pergaminos cuando un dedo recorrió el centro de la espalda de la castaña, de inicio a fin, mandando cosquillas y escalofríos por su cuerpo a igual rapidez. Se estremeció y ahogó un chillido. Se volteó asustada con la varita al frente para encontrarse con la divertida cara de Draco.

Él sonreía divertidísimo por la escena.

Hermione le atizó con su bolso en toda la cara sin pararse a pensar.

– _Joder_ , Granger – Masculló.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi despacho, Malfoy? ¿Tú la has dejado a oscuras, verdad? – Preguntó con nerviosismo mientras se agarraba con fuerza al filo del escritorio para no caerse. Las piernas le temblaban. Aun podía sentir el cosquilleo en su espalda.

El joven rubio se había llevado la mano derecha a su nariz y la sobaba con mimo. Todo rastro de diversión había desaparecido de su cara. Hermione tomó conciencia de lo que había hecho. Había golpeado a Draco Malfoy con su bolso. Con suma preocupación se acercó al rubio.

– Lo siento. Parece un poco hinchada – Dijo abarcándole el rostro con su mano derecha y apuntándolo con su varita para observarle mejor.

Él se atragantó ante semejante elección de palabras, entonces ella apartó las manos de su cara como si quemara, y dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con su escritorio.

 _¿Qué acabas de hacer Hermione Granger?._

La castaña sentía un cosquilleo agradable en su mano.

– No es el hinchazón de mí nariz lo que me preocupa – Comentó Draco enviando una elocuente mirada hacia abajo. Hermione, inocentemente, había seguido a su mirada junto con su varita, y sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente al ver el _gran bulto_ de su entrepierna.

 _Parece que el pene mágico de Malfoy quiere salir a jugar._

Se obligó a levantar la mirada de _su serpiente_ , y evitó mirarle a los ojos.

El rubio río divertido.

– No te preocupes. No muerde. Lo tengo bien enseñado – Habló socarrón.

– Eres un cerdo arrogante – A Hermione se le colorearon las mejillas, estaba avergonzada.

 _¿Cómo había terminado en semejante situación con Malfoy?._

– Uno demasiado atractivo, lo sé – Habló con arrogancia.

– ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – Replicó indignada.

– Entonces estamos de acuerdo – Resolvió el rubio.

 _Insoportable engreído._

Hermione estornudó falsamente.

– Oh, lo siento. Soy alérgica a las tonterías.

Draco no borró su sonrisa. Hermione lo estaba viendo sonreír más en esos días que en todos los años en Hogwarts. Él se inclinó para hablarle al oído y su aliento le erizó la piel.

– Siempre he sido un firme defensor del _carpe diem_. Acostumbro a tomar lo que deseo cuando lo deseo. Y en estos momentos, Granger. Te deseo a ti – Puntualizó.

Hermione reconoció el deseo que brillaba en aquellas profundidades grises. Tragó en seco.

La castaña abrió la boca para protesta, pero él no le dejó. Aprovechándose de las circunstancias, se adueñó de sus labios para besarla. La castaña gimió de placer en el interior de la boca del rubio cuando su lengua comenzó hacerle cosas perversas.

La cabeza le daba vueltas por la intensidad del beso, por la calidez de ese aliento mentolado que se mezclaba con el suyo.

Draco extendió los dedos sobre la parte inferior de la espalda femenina para apretarla contra sus caderas, justo sobre el bulto que tensaban sus pantalones.

 _¡Por Merlín!. Malfoy está maravillosamente dotado._

 _Y esos labios…Mmm._

Hermione no quería pararse a pensar en esos deliciosos labios y en lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Estaba dejándose arrastrar por un simple deseo carnal y eso no podía ser. La castaña comenzó a temer que si no lo detenía en ese momento, ninguno de los dos sería capaz de parar después. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Hermione dio un paso atrás separándose de los labios de Draco y respiró con dificultad.

– Esto no está bien – Su voz sonó más débil de lo que esperaba.

– No he acabado contigo, Granger – Habló con voz ronca y sensual atrapando a Hermione entre sus brazos de nuevo. Antes de poder unir sus labios a los de la castaña, la chica giró la cara para que besara su mejilla.

– Sí, hemos acabado – Se separó de él con brusquedad y se alejó de allí con paso acelerado.

Era inconcebible. Ninguna lo había rechazo antes. Draco apretó los dientes para tratar de contener la repentina necesidad de darse cabezazos contra la pared por la frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda?.

Se miró el miembro rígido y soltó una maldición.

– ¿Y tú no puedes comportarte durante cinco minutos al menos? – Le habló a su miembro frustrado.

* * *

Hermione se dio una larga ducha fría. ¿Qué tenía Draco Malfoy que hacía que le hirviera la sangre?. Aun en esos momentos podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Sus manos sobre su cadera. El frenético ritmo de su corazón. El reflejo de sus propios ojos en los metálicos de él. Sus labios sobre…

– ¡Basta, basta, _basta_! – Gritó.

No era una ninfómana que no pudiera controlarse.

 _¡Esto no puede volver a ocurrir!_

Se decía así misma, cada noche al acostarse desde aquella fatídica tarde en la cafetería del Londre _muggle_ , dónde habló por primera vez con las chicas sobre el rubio. _No caeré en las redes de Malfoy, claro que no, solo soy un capricho y ¡por Merlín!. Se trata del infeliz de Malfoy!. Yo he dicho que no caeré, y no caeré, vamos que si no caeré_.

Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el día, esa noche Hermione, tuvo que repetirse esas palabras más de veinte veces.

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews? :)_**


	4. Cuatro

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger._

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo cuatro:**

Shopping.

" _La mujer es el conjunto de curvas capaz de poner recta la única curva que tiene el hombre"_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Pienso, que un beso es la firma de un poeta anónimo, un latido húmedo de las paredes del corazón, una sonría encogida, una caricia oculta en la boca. Un beso es una balada, en donde los labios y la lengua, son las guitarras, la batería las mejillas, donde golpean las estrofas de la canción y el anfiteatro del concierto, es el sitio donde el alma captura la melodía._

 _Ahora. Mi pregunta es: ¿es normal sentir todo esto con cualquier hombre?._

 _ **La chica del pañuelo verde.**_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con Malfoy. Era de nuevo miércoles, y la castaña se encontraba con las chicas en un centro comercial del Mundo _Muggle_ buscando ' _el vestido perfecto'_. Ese mismo fin de semana se celebraba en Las Vegas la boda de Zacharias Smith y su novia _muggle_.

Hermione estaba allí en contra de su propia voluntad. La castaña odiaba tener que gastarse dinero en un vestido innecesario que solo usaría un día. Ella vivía bien con su salario, pero eso no quería decir, que pudiera permitirse todo tipo de caprichos. Y el vestido era uno. Y no precisamente de ella, si no de Ginny y Luna.

– _Pensé_ que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo – Comentó malhumorada la castaña – Ibais a dejarme utilizar el mismo vestido que me puse en la boda de Padma. ¡Ni si quiera lo lucí porque llevaba encima una maldita túnica, nadie se dará cuenta!

Pero la pelirroja no se quedó atrás.

– Nosotras _pensábamos_ que no nos volverías a ocultar nada después de lo de mi hermano, ¡y fíjate! – Dijo mirándola con falsa sorpresa – Nos has dado una puñalada por la espalda. Nos hemos tenido que enterar por ' _La chica del pañuelo verde'_ , que besaste a _Míster Pene Mágico_.

 _La mejor defensa, es un buen ataque. ¡Un punto para Ginny!._ Pensó abatida Hermione.

– No oculté nada. Simplemente omití información – Se defendió Hermione – ¡Pero juro que pensaba decíroslo!.

– ¿Ah, sí?. ¿Cuándo? – Dijo mirándola sin creerla en absoluto – ¿Cuándo estuvieras casada y esperando el primogénito Malfoy? – Farfulló con ironía.

– Se supone que tú eres la depravada, y yo la irónica – Comentó arqueando las cejas con suficiencia.

– Se supone que Draco Malfoy es el que arquea las cejas con gesto engreído, y tú lo acabas de hacer – Rebatió suspicaz.

 _¡Arg!. ¿De verdad había arqueado las cejas?._

Hermione se enfurruñó como una niña pequeña, y cruzó los brazos.

– Reconozco que fue una verdad a medias. Pero necesitaba mi tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido – Se volvió a defender.

– Pues este es el precio que tendrás que pagar por contar verdades a medias – Arremetió la pelirroja enseñándole a Hermione la etiqueta que traía el vestido que habían elegido para ella. La tarjeta rectangular rezaba: ciento cincuenta libras.

La joven abrió sus ojos en desmesura.

– Nunca creí que pudiera abrir los ojos tanto – Susurró la rubia a la pelirroja.

– ¡No pienso comprarlo! – Chilló histérica.

– Oh. Créeme que sí lo harás. Si no quieres que te amargue la vida y para ello utilice a cierto _rubio calentón_. Estoy segura que estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarme – Advirtió Ginny – Y sabes que soy capaz.

Hermione lo sabía. Con cierta resignación, sacó la tarjeta de crédito de su cartera y se la tendió a la mujer tras el mostrador ante la fija mirada de Luna, era la primera vez que veía una de esas. Luna no iba tan seguido al Mundo Muggle como Hermione y Ginny por lo que había muchas cosas que aún no conocía y les fascinaban.

– Cárguelo a mi cuenta, por favor – Sonrió forzada.

– También estos dos – Agregó la pelirroja agitando sobre el rostro de la mujer su vestido y el de Luna. Hermione iba a protestar, pero la chica no le dejó – Lo hago por tu bien, _Mione_. Mentir nunca trae consecuencias agradables.

Hermione apretó los dientes con fuerza. Iba a matar a Ginny.

– Lo siento, Hermione. Yo pagaré tu almuerzo – Dijo Luna apenada. Estaba bastante claro que había sido chantajeada por la pelirroja.

– Cárguelos también, _por favor_ – Masculló entre dientes la castaña.

Cuando la mujer entregó las bolsas, con manos temblosas ya que parecía asustada por la hostil mirada de la castaña, Ginny abrazó a una muy rígida Hermione.

–¡Gracias, Hermione!. No tenías por qué hacerlo. Yo podría haberlo pagado – Dijo con pura inocencia fingida besando su mejilla.

– Ginny – Le llamó amablemente.

– ¿Sí?

– Cállate y suéltame. Si no quieres que te arranque la piel a tiras y me haga con ella un bolso y tacones a juego con el vestido– Siseó entre dientes.

– _Ese_ , querida _Mione_ , también es un comentario típico del _sexy hurón_ – Canturreó saliendo del alcance de la castaña que parecía a punto de golpearla.

Una vez que las tres habían conseguido sus vestidos, y Hermione contaba con cuatrocientos veinte libras menos, se dirigieron a un restaurante italiano. Pasaron un almuerzo tranquilo, hablando de trivialidades, sin mencionar más el beso de Hermione y Draco, porque ya se habían encargado antes de sonsacarle todo a punta de varita, y evitando también el tema de los vestidos.

Cuando acabaron de comer, comenzó una discusión sobre quien iba a pagar. Luna insistía que lo haría ella, pero las otras dos chicas no la dejaban. Callaron abruptamente cuando vieron una pálida mano dejando cincuenta libras sobre la mesa.

Las tres levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con dos chicos magos – lo supieron por sus vestimentas singulares y delatadoras –. El más alto habló.

– Permitidnos que os invitemos al almuerzo – Dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Luna le miraba asustada, Hermione incrédula y Ginny estaba encantada por la atención y reconocimiento – Mi horóscopo no mentía. He encontrado a tres brujas hermosas, famosas y _solas_. ¿Qué signo sois?.

Hermione estaba a punto de vomitar arco iris tras las palabras del chico.

– De negación – Aulló una voz profundamente cabreada detrás de las chicas.

Theodore Nott apareció de la nada con un semblante sumamente serio. Algo extraño en él, ya que todas las veces que la castaña lo había visto parecía un tipo de lo más tranquilo y pacífico. El ojiazul se posicionó al lado de Luna y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica. La expresión de alivió en el rostro de Luna fue inmediato.

– Perdona, Nott. No sabíamos que la rubia era tu novia – Hablo el otro chico – Nos conformamos con la castaña y la pelirroja – Sonrió malévolamente en dirección a las aludidas.

Hermione arqueó una ceja con incredulidad. _¿Pero de qué va este imbécil?. Preferiría aguantar a Malfoy_.

Dicho y hecho.

La castaña sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura con posesividad y le apegaba a un pecho masculino. Uno que ella conocía _muy bien_.

– Si aprecias tu vida, no te acercaras ni un paso más a ninguna de ellas – Los chicos se quedaron paralizados al verlo. Draco se acercó, arrastrando a la castaña con él, hacia el chico que había hablado y masculló a un palmo de su cara – O te largas y te llevas a tu amigo, o te arranco la cabeza y la pongo de decoración en mi varita. ¿He sido claro?.

 _Ginny tenía razón. ¡Hablo como Malfoy!_

Los chicos no tardaron ni dos segundos en desaparecer. Draco sonrió satisfecho. Hermione le golpeó en el pecho con sus puños, pero él no pareció ni notarlo.

– ¿A qué ha venido esa escena de _mago marcando territorio_? –Preguntó intentado separarse del chico.

– Te ayudaba a deshacerte de imbéciles que no te merecen – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior al mirar su boca. El recuerdo del beso que compartieron llenó todos sus pensamientos.

– ¿Y si yo no quería ser ayudada? – Era una vil mentira, pero no soportaba esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía el ex-Slytherin.

El rubio se tensó y apretó con más fuerza su agarre en la cintura. La chica hizo internamente su bailecito de la victoria. Había conseguido borrarle la sonrisa.

– Ya te dije que te enamorarías de mí, Granger. Y ese estúpido solo era un peón que tenía que eliminar – Susurró en su oído.

La castaña sintió mariposas en su estómago.

 _¿¡Por qué!?. ¡Arg!. Malfoy la estaba volviendo estúpida._

– Pero bueno. ¡Búsquense un hotel! – La voz de Blaise sonó escandalizada. Haciendo reír a Theo y sus amigas.

La castaña se sonrojó por el comentario. Se separó como pudo del joven rubio para ver al moreno rodeando los hombros de su amiga. Suspiró. _Debí haber supuesto que también estaría._

– ¿Qué estáis haciendo en el Londres _muggles_? – Fue en ese momento cuando la chica tomó consciencia que sus apariencias también lucían como la de unos _muggles_ , y se veían muy bien.

– Hemos venido a recoger nuestros trajes para la boda de Zacharias – Habló Theo, ahora, sonriendo mientras enseñaba sus bolsas.

Todo rastro de enfado había desaparecido del rostro de Hermione.

– ¿La boda de Zacharias? – Preguntó la castaña incrédula.

– Sí, esa misma – Reafirmó Theo.

– P-pero… ¡su novia es _muggle!_ – Aclaró mirandolos sin entender.

– Sí, ya lo sabíamos – Dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Y no os importa? – Insistió la chica.

– Emily le hace feliz, con eso es suficiente. Además, nos ha comentado que es muy buena en la cama – Añadió divertido Blaise haciendo reír a los muchachos.

Hermione no entendía nada.

 _¿Qué clase lobotomía le habían practicado a esos tres?._ Se cuestionó sorprendida.

De golpe y porrazo, se mostraban indiferentes a los valores que habían defendido durante sus años en Hogwarts con tanto ahínco, sobre las múltiples diferencias entre sangre puras e hijos de _muggles_ y después de diez años, se topa con ellos y parecen inofensivas ovejas del campo.

Al parecer la guerra trajo tanto cosas malas, como buenas.

Pero de pronto, algo que habia pasado por alto hizo click en la cabeza de la castaña. Hermione solo le tomó un segundo sumar dos más dos y obtener como resultado a la más _perra_ traición que haya existido en el Mundo Mágico y _Muggle_. Esta había sido incluso más perra que cuando Ginny se alió con Zabini para incordiarla sobre el culo de Malfoy. Es que sinceramente, la castaña a esas alturas se esperaba ya cualquier cosa de la pelirroja, pero no de Luna.

Ginny y Luna habían insistido hasta el cansancio en que debía ir a la boda. La castaña en un principio iba acudir, pero después de su fracaso con Ron, cambió de parecer. No quería situaciones incomodas. Era cien por cien seguro que él estaría allí. Pero las chicas se pusieron _tan_ pesadas. Utilizando su artillería pesada, como el chantaje emocional y cosas así. Al final, acepto.

Y mira cual era la verdadera razón por la que querían que no faltara.

 _Traidora._

La castaña envió una elocuente mirada envenenada a Luna. Y la aludida simplemente agachó la cabeza. No hicieron falta las palabras, la rubia acababa de autoproclamarse con ese gesto culpable.

La castaña apretó los puños.

– ¡Tú lo sabias, y no nos dijiste nada! – Le recriminó Hermione. La aludida se apegó más al cuerpo de su novio, que la recibió gustoso en sus brazos, y la miró con el remordimiento en sus grandes ojos.

 _¡Maldita mirada del Gato con Botas!, pero esta vez se juró que no caería ante esa mirada._

– Yo también lo sabía – Ginny sonreía con picardía – ¿No te parece genial que vengan?

– Estoy en éxtasis – Respondió hostil.

Doble traición. Dos por uno como en el supermercado. Con amigas como ellas, ¿quién necesitaba enemigos?.

Hermione quería matar a alguien. Liberar tensiones.

 _Malfoy podría ayudarte a liberar tensiones_. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar semejantes pensamientos. Hasta su subconsciente se había aliado con las chicas en su contra.

Hermione compuso su rostro en una agradable armonía.

– Oh, genial – Comenzó hablar mirando a sus _amiga_ s – Creo que las dos van a regalarme un par de hermosos tacones y un bolso a juego con el vestido que me hicieron comprar – Comentó sonriendo triunfante cuando vio como las chicas la miraban indignada – Lo hago por vuestro bien. Es el precio que tenéis que pagas por contar _verdades a medias_ – Finalizó con suficiencia mirando a la pelirroja.

 _La venganza se sirve fría._

Después de una tremenda discusión, las chicas accedieron a comprárselo. Los chicos, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido como meros espectadores, decidieron acompañarlas ya que habían acabado con sus compras y no pensaban dejar que ningún depravado se les acercara. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que nadie podría ser más depravado que ellos, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

– Nos queda una tienda más y podremos irnos – Habló Ginny con picardía.

Esa sonrisa no le gustó nada ni a Hermione, ni a Luna. La pelirroja planeaba algo. _Algo,_ en lo que probablemente estarían involucradas ellas.

La pelirroja comenzó andar y los otros cinco se dejaron guiar. Cuando Ginny paró frente a una tienda, todos reaccionaros de forma distinta. Blaise se relamía los labios de satisfacción, parecía un niño en una tienda de juguetes. Draco miraba divertido los escaparates. Theo tenía la mandíbula desencajada. Luna y Hermione parecían dos tomates maduros de los roja que se pusieron.

Se habían parado frente a una tienda de lencería femenina. De las más caras y provocativas para más inri.

–¿A qué esperan. ¡Vamos! – Gritó la chica riendo. El primero en seguirle fue Blaise.

 _¿Quién sino?_

* * *

Ginny estaba mirando unos conjuntos para Luna y ella mientras la rubia y Hermione la esperaban junto a los probadores. Al fondo de la tienda. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba podía percatarse con facilidad si alguna de las chicas intentaban escapar.

– Nos pasamos toda la vida comprando ropa sin saber que los mejores momentos se pasan sin ella – Comentó para ella misma sosteniendo entre sus manos un tanga de seda rojo.

Blaise se acercó a la chica provocando que esta pegará un saltito cuando le tocó la cintura y acto seguido, le susurró a la oreja.

–¿Qué tal si nos metemos en un probador y comprobamos tu teoría? – Mordió su lóbulo con sensualidad.

La pelirroja sintió una oleada de placer en su bajo vientre. El corazón se le había acelerado. Pero no le daría al moreno lo que quería. Por lo menos _, no todavía_.

–¿Qué tal si te vas lenta y calmadamente a la mierda? – Respondió con amabilidad.

– _Pequeña Weasley_ , no hay manera de ser un caballero contigo – Bufó mirándole de brazos cruzados.

– Creo que tu concepto de ser un _caballero_ no es el mismo que el mío.

– Eres muy cruel – Un tierno puchero apareció en su rostro moreno haciendo reír a la chica.

– No te sientas especial, Zabini. Soy cruel con todo el mundo – Sonrió malévola.

El moreno se acercó a ella y dejó su rostro a escasos centímetros de la cara de la chica. Su penetrante mirada oscura tenía atrapada la azul de la chica. Ginny sintió un nerviosismo poco habitual en ella.

–¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – Preguntó sin apenas separar los labios.

–¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó divertido. Le encantaba que por una vez él llevara el control de la conversación.

– Mirarme de esa forma – Confesó la chica.

–¿Te está excitando? – Preguntó sin tapujos haciendo que la pelirroja sintiera una sacudida en su interior al sentir la mano del moreno rozar su pecho izquierdo.

– Tal vez – Dijo antes de separarse bruscamente del chico e ir a los probadores.

Blaise sonrió satisfecho. _La tengo loca_.

* * *

– Mi amiga necesita un sujetador para que sus tetas digan _'¡Hola!'_ – Tras las palabras de la pelirroja, y la imagen de una abochornada Hermione, la dependienta miro los pechos de la castaña.

–¿No están diciendo _'¡hola!_ ', ahora? – Preguntó la chica colorada.

– Están diciendo un hola formal, como un ' _Buenos días'_ – Reflexionó Ginny como si fuera una experta en pechos – Necesitamos algo que los realce para el vestido que te compramos.

– _Compré_ – Corrigió Hermione fríamente.

– Como sea – Dijo quitándole importancia con la mano.

La chica se enzarzó en una conversación con la mujer sobre qué tipo de sujetador debía traerle. La castaña solo pudo dar gracias de que solo estuvieran allí ellas dos y Luna. Los chicos se encontraban sentados en los sofás que había frente a los probadores.

La mujer tardó menos de diez minutos en aparecer con una pila de sujetadores. Se los tendió a la castaña y la pelirroja hizo entrar a la chica en los probadores. Ella y la rubia ingresaron detrás de ella.

–¿Se meten las tres juntas? – Preguntó Theo sin aliento.

– Estarán tocándose las unas a las otras. Quitándose la ropa. Estoy tentado de acercarme a echar un vistazo – Fantaseó Blaise.

– Te recuerdo que _mi novia_ es una de las chicas que está en ese probador, Blaise. Para de fantasear si no quieres que te reviente a patadas los huevos – Lo amenazó Theo.

– Desde que sales con Lovegood estás muy agresivo – Comentó el moreno divertido - ¿Los _torposoplos_ no te permiten un rato a solas para liberar tensiones con _tu lunática_? – Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

– Cállate, Blaise – Ordenó Draco sonriendo mientras sujetaba del cuello de la camisa a Theo para que no se le echara encima.

Las chicas se probaron varios conjuntos. Cuando decidieron con cual quedarse, Ginny les hizo ponérselos debajo de la ropa y salir del probador. Tenía un plan.

Una vez fuera, y ante la atenta mirada de los chicos, se acercaron a ellos para poder mirarse en el espejo que estaba sobre sus cabezas. Fue Ginny quien comenzó la travesura.

– Hey, Malfoy. ¿Crees que el sujetador que está utilizando Hermione le realza los pechos? – Preguntó con un dedo en la barbilla, dudosa.

Hermione se puso violentamente colorada. Y le envió una mirada a la pelirroja que decía claramente _'¿qué mierda estás haciendo?'_.

– Dicen _'¡HOLA!'_ con mayúsculas, Granger – Sonreía perversamente en su dirección.

 _¿Cómo mierda sabia él sobre los 'holas'?_

Hermione se sonrojó aún más y Ginny sonrió encantada. Se acercó sin vacilar a la castaña, y con sus dos manos, acaparó lo pechos de la chica y los movió un poco. Escuchó un fuerte carraspeo y no tuvo que mirar a los chicos para saber que provenía del rubio.

Hermione sintió una extraña satisfacción interior.

– Deberías comprobar si las tienes bien sujetas – Ginny le guiñó un ojo.

Y a los chicos les pilló totalmente desprevenido lo que ocurrió después.

Justo delante de ellos, la pelirroja obligó a Hermione a dar pequeños saltos haciendo que sus pechos se movieran con ella de arriba a abajo. Una y otra vez. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo.

A Draco se le secó la boca. Se estaba mareando de seguir con la mirada el movimiento. El rubio observó a sus amigos. Theo desvió la mirada avergonzado y Blaise tenía la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desorbitados. Sin poder evitarlo le golpeó con fuerza en el brazo provocando que siseara de dolor.

– Deja de mirárselas – Susurró amenazante.

El moreno frunció el ceño, para luego sonreír con malicia.

– ¿Celoso de que otros disfruten de las vistas?.

– Cállate y no la mires, imbécil – Masculló.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y piernas para ocultar la erección bastante evidente y disfrutó del espectáculo. Luego en casa se encargaría del pequeño problemilla.

Hermione estaba bastante avergonzada por la situación, pero no pudo evitar la satisfacción al ver la reacción del rubio. Se sentía poderosa.

– Creo que están bien – Dijo mirándose las tetas.

 _Están espectaculares_. Concordó los pensamientos del rubio.

Hermione sintió la insistente mirada del rubio sobre ella y no pudo evitar colocar sus manos sobre sus pechos y masajearlos, levantarlos, dejarlos caer y apretujarlas. Prácticamente se estaba magreando delante de él.

– A ver, déjame probar a mí – Dijo Luna inocentemente acercándose a Hermione y apretujando con sus manos los pechos de la castaña.

Draco tragó en seco. Definitivamente querían matarle. Escuchó un jadeó proveniente de su derecha y vio a Theo con la mirada perdida.

 _Supongo que no todos los días ves a tu novia magrear a sus amigas._

Observó que Theo también mantenía las piernas cruzadas.

– A partir de hoy me proclamo amante de las compras – Comentó Blaise con una estúpida y perversa sonrisa.

El joven rubio le pegó una colleja.

– Te dije que no la miraras.

Las chicas seguían ajenas a la conversación que mantenían los chicos y comenzaron a magrearse entre ellas, corroborando que los sujetadores que habían elegido las otras dos también eran perfectos. Los chicos estaban volviéndose literalmente locos. La situación era tan surrealista.

Blaise se sobó la parte golpeada con una mano.

– No era por Hermione. Aunque déjame decirte que tiene unas tetas geniales. La tuya también, Theo – Se calló ante la mirada asesina del rubio y el ojiazul – Me he vuelto loco al ver a mi _Pequeña Weasley_ tocando las tetas de sus amigas. Estoy deseando enterrarme en ella – Confesó sin vergüenza – ¡La última vez que estuve dentro de una mujer fue cuando visité la estatua de la libertad.

Theo y Draco se carcajearon tras sus palabras.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¿Disfrutaron? :D

Dejenme un hermoso review!

 _ **Eishel Panakos.**_


	5. Cinco

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo cinco:**

Conversations.

" _Yo no me masturbo, me hago el amor_ "

.

Estaba completamente caliente y excitado.

Se acarició lánguidamente su erección, y con su otra mano, tomó con delicadeza sus testículos y empezó a juguetear con ellos entre sus dedos.

Imaginaba que quién le acariciaba eran las manos de la castaña. Deseó que fuera ella la que lo masturbara. Solo de pensar en tener sus pequeñas manos, su boca o sus pechos – que lo habían vuelto loco – sobre su miembro, sentía la necesidad de aumentar el roce.

Agarró con firmeza, pero con delicadeza, su miembro erecto y comenzó a bombear de arriba abajo. Acto, que inconscientemente le recordó a Hermione saltando y sus pechos moviéndose sincronizados.

Su pene se puso aún más rígido.

Los músculos de su brazo derecho se contraían y se relajaban a un ritmo regular, rápido y preciso.

Los recuerdos de esa tarde se recreaban una y otra vez en los pensamientos del chico.

Draco cerró los ojos y después de dos estocadas más, se dejó invadir por el orgasmo.

– Maldita Granger – Jadeó.

* * *

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse sacó a Hermione de su momento de concentración. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con Ginny y Luna. No se sorprendió de verlas allí, ya era habitual.

– Ojala tuviera por las noches el sueño que tengo por las mañanas – Ginny se dejó caer con desgana sobre una de la sillas frente a Hermione. Luna saludó con una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña y también se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

La castaña las miraba con el ceño fruncido desde su lugar, Ginny bufó molesta.

– No estarás todavía mosqueada por lo de Malfoy, ¿verdad? – Preguntó mirándola con fastidio.

Hermione acentuó aún más su ceño. Luna pensó que como siguiera haciéndolo, dentro de poco tendría las cejas unidas para siempre.

– Por supuesto que lo estoy. Sé que lo hicisteis a propósito – La indignación de la castaña era palpable.

– Lo hicimos por tu bien. Sé que los _torposoplos_ tienen planes para vosotros, ¡planes maravillosos! – Argumentó Luna dulcemente como si fuera una madre hablándole a su hija tras un berrinche.

Una encerrona con Malfoy en Las Vegas no era bueno para su salud mental y física. ¡Por Merlín!, le daban igual los _torposoplos_. Día a día luchaba consigo misma para no pensar en él o tirarse a bocajarro a sus brazos.

 _¿Cómo pudieron pensar que esto sería buena idea?._

– Sí, claro – Les dijo con una falsa sonrisa cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás en su silla – Gracias por cuidar de mí. ¿Por qué no me metéis un dedo en el ojo cuando queráis _divertirme_? – Preguntó irónica.

– Podríamos hacerlo si es lo que quieres – Respondió Ginny sonriendo con prepotencia.

Hermione la miró mal. Luna intentó poner paz entre las chicas que parecían batirse en duelo con las miradas, pero dejó de hablar abruptamente tras las palabras de Hermione.

– No iré a la boda – Sentenció.

Luna abrió los ojos en desmesura.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Gritó.

– Sí que puedo. Mírame como te digo que _no_ , no iré a la boda y _punto_ – Respondió sin vacilar.

– No me hagas volver a chantajearte _Mione_ – Advirtió la pelirroja.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

– Supuestamente las _mejores amigas_ no chantajean a sus _mejores amigas_ – Atacó la castaña con tono de marisabidilla.

– En realidad si lo hacen, por eso son _mejores amigas_ – Contraatacó prepotente.

 _¡Maldita Ginny!. ¡Maldita Luna!. ¡Maldito MALFOY!_

– Eres sin duda la peor mejor amiga en la historia de las mejores amistades – Masculló. Y se molestó más aún cuando se dio cuenta que esa misma frase se la dijo Malfoy hacía unos días. _¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza?_ – Eso también va por ti, Luna – Dijo señalando a la rubia con un dedo.

Luna la miró sonriendo inocentemente. Hermione hizo una mueca en dirección a las chicas.

– _Por favor_. No me hagáis ir. ¡No podré soportar a Malfoy! – Suplicó.

– Yo opino que hacéis una bonita pareja – Comentó la rubia.

Hermione se sonrojó e intentó ignorar el comentario de Luna.

– Me estoy empezando a plantear la posibilidad de que sea una maltratadora después de todas las bofetadas mentales que me he dado por pensar más de lo sanamente recomendable en Malfoy. ¿Es que no lo entendéis?. ¡Estoy obsesionada! – Dijo con desesperación la castaña – Si tuviera un tumor, ¡lo llamaría Draco Malfoy!

Por alguna extraña y retorcida razón Ginny disfrutaba del sufrimiento de su amiga.

– Solo intentamos adelantar lo inevitable – Dijo Ginny – Ahórrate tiempo. Alargarlo te hace mal.

– ¿Qué es lo inevitable? – Preguntó contrariada la castaña.

– Tú y _Míster Pene Mágico_ follando como conejos – soltó sonriendo abiertamente la pelirroja – La oportunidad perfecta es en Las Vegas.

– ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! – Masculló Luna tapándose las oídos – No hables así de _eso_.

– Perdón. Malfoy y tú _haciendo el amor_ – Rectificó rodando los ojos.

La castaña tenía su rostro tan rojo como el pelo de Ginny.

– ¿Y tú con Zabini?. Te he visto muy _amiguita_ con él – Le atacó.

– También hacéis una bonita pareja – Habló la rubia ya más tranquila.

Ambas chicas mirando mal a Luna. _¿Por qué ese afán por mezclarlas con los ex-Slytherin?._

– Lo de Blaise es distinto – Aclaró la pelirroja sintiéndose incomoda de repente.

– ¿Ah, sí? – El tono de Hermione fue sarcástico.

– Sí. Lo mío con él es un juego. Es simple. Yo le pongo caliente y él a mí. _Punto_ – Resolvió Ginny – Tú estás en negación. Yo en cambio, no niego que pueda llegar a follar con Zabini – Luna le miró mal y Ginny resopló molesta – no niego que pueda llegar _hacer el amor_ con Zabini – corrigió.

 _Sí claro, el amor._ Ella sabía que cuando el momento llegara, sería sexo desenfrenado y salvaje.

Hermione hizo una mueca fastidiada.

Ginny se levantó de su asiento y cogió entre sus manos una especie de cartulina rectangular, de la cual, Hermione no se había percatado en un principio.

– ¿Qué llevas ahí? – Preguntó presa de la curiosidad.

– Se acerca el cumpleaños de mi jefe y tengo el regalo perfecto – Dijo sonriendo y girando la placa rectangular para que las chicas pudieran leer lo escrito

' _Por favor, no cabreen al jefe. El jefe se cabrea solo'_

* * *

Esa misma mañana en el Departamento de Misterios, los chicos también recordaban lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

– Esta noche he tenido sueños húmedos – Susurró Theo en tono confidente.

– ¿Por qué susurras?. Estamos solos en el despacho de Draco – Comentó el moreno.

– ¡Yo nunca he tenido ese tipo de _sueños!_ – Gritó histérico – No me sacaba de la cabeza a mi Luna magreando a sus amigas y ella siendo magreada.

– Tampoco necesitabas gritar – Masculló Draco agitando un dedo en el interior de su oído derecho. Sentía un pitido.

– Podrías haber liberado tensiones con ella – Dijo en tono sugerente Blaise.

– Luna y yo aún no hemos dado _ese paso_ – Confesó el ojiazul un poco sonrojado.

Blaise y Draco tenían sus mandíbulas por los suelos.

– No puedes hablar en serio – Habló el rubio.

– Yo respeto a Luna. Cuando tenga que ser, será. No tengo prisa – Argumentó satisfecho el chico.

– Mi pecho se _hincha de orgullo_ por ti – Habló irónico Draco llevándose una mano al corazón y mirándolo con una falsa sonrisa dulce – ¿Quieres que utilice sobre ti la maldición asesina? Sinceramente, creo que la muerte duele menos que la tensión de tus pelotas.

Theo lo perforó con sus calculadores ojos.

– Ayer si parecías tener _prisa_ – Añadió Blaise pícaro.

El chico fulminó también a éste con la mirada.

– No era el único con un serio problema entre las piernas – Apuntó entre dientes.

El moreno sonrió divertido.

– Yo tuve que hacerme cargo de mi _gran_ problema nada más llegar a casa – Confesó.

– ¿Te masturbaste pensando en _Weasley_? – Preguntó Theo horrorizado.

Draco no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior en su habitación. Como se tocó pensando en la castaña. Un escalofrío placentero recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Si cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts le hubiesen dicho que acabaría deseando a Hermione Granger habría matado en el acto al susodicho. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquellos días, la guerra trajo tanto cosas malas como buenas. Tenía que reconocer que Granger tampoco era la misma, parecía más feliz y relajada además de que los años la habían tratado _muy bien_.

Sacudió su cabeza para hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era una nueva erección. Los otros dos parecían ajenos a los lascivos pensamientos del rubio.

– Por la cara que pones me haces pensar que piensas que me masturbé pensando en la comadreja – Respondió el moreno con la misma cara de terror que había puesto hacía un momento Theo.

El rubio río mirando a sus amigos.

– Sabes _perfectament_ e que me refiero a Ginevra Weasley – Dijo con impaciencia el ojiazul.

– ¿Preferirías que me masturbara pensando en ti? – Preguntó lamiéndose los labios, juguetón.

– ¡Eres un asqueroso perturbador, Blaise! – Gritó con repugnancia el chico - ¡Te prohíbo que pienses en mí de esa forma!

Blaise sopló un beso en dirección a Theo y este tembló con repugnancia.

– ¿Cómo solucionaste entonces tu _problema_ anoche? – Preguntó Draco alzándole una ceja.

-Con una ducha fría – Respondió – Masturbarse día y noche es para enfermos como él – Señaló con un dedo al moreno.

– No te metas con la masturbación. Es hacer el amor con alguien a quién yo quiero – Dijo indignado.

– No tienes remedio, Blaise – Dijo Theo sacudiendo su cabeza.

– Masturbarse está bien, pero follando se conoce gente – Agregó Draco sonriendo – Y yo quiero conocer _íntimamente_ a Granger.

El moreno comenzó a reírse escandalosamente y a Theo también se le escapó una sonrisilla.

– ¿Qué creéis que nos harían nuestros padres si se enteraran?. Luna simpatizaba con el bando contrario, Ginevra es una Weasley y Granger una hija de _muggles_ – Susurró Theo.

\- Matarnos – Blaise miraba un punto fijo sobre sus cabezas.

– Vuestros padres ya no están y el mío no saldrá de Azkaban con vida. Nosotros hemos asumido con creces las consecuencias de nuestros errores, no quiero hablar más del tema. Me juré después de la guerra que ya nunca más sería una marioneta, que no sería más influenciado, que a partir de ese momento nacía un nuevo Draco Malfoy hecho a sí mismo – Concluyó – Y ahora, lárguense – Ordenó el rubio – Estoy empezando a pensar que Granger tiene razón. Aquí nadie trabaja. Y me lo esperaba de Blaise, porque es un flojo. ¿Pero de ti, Theo?.De ti, no.

– La flojera ni se crea ni se destruye, solo se trasmite – Habló con sabiduría el moreno rodeando los hombros de Theo amistosamente

Draco rodó los ojos. Volvía a reinar un ambiente relajado entre ellos.

* * *

– ¿Pensando en mí, Granger?.

Hermione pegó un salto en su sitio al sentir el aliento del joven rubio en su oído.

 _¿Cómo se había acercado tanto sin ella notarlo?. ¡Maldita serpiente!._

– Ahora no solo me acosas en el Ministerio y en las tiendas, sino que también lo haces en la calle – Comentó la castaña girándose para encarar al rubio.

Hermione ignoró la sensación de incomodidad que había invadido su cuerpo al notar la cercanía del rostro del chico. Ese molesto nudo en el estómago que sentía cada vez que Draco Malfoy le lanzaba una de sus miradas indescifrables o le susurraba al oído como hacía unos minutos. En lugar de eso, se concentró en mantener el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Hermione se encontraba en un parque cercano a su apartamento. Curiosamente, cerca de donde tuvo su primer encuentro con el rubio. Pensó que ya que hacia tan buen tiempo, podría pasar allí su tarde del viernes leyendo un libro tranquilamente. Pero no. Tenía que aparecer _Míster Pene Mágico_.

 _Como si no tuviera suficiente con tener que soportarlo ese fin de semana en Las Vegas._

– ¿Está libre éste asiento? – Preguntó con falsa galantería señalando el hueco vacío junto a Hermione.

Era obvio que estaba allí sola, Draco solo quería molestarla. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

– Sí. Y si te sientas, también este – Respondió la chica señalando su propio asiento.

El rubio la ignoró y se sentó junto a ella. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y miró divertido a la joven. Hermione que después de su contestación había vuelto la vista a su libro, miro de soslayo a Malfoy para comprobar que estaba haciendo. Cuando vio que sonreía en su dirección bufó exasperada y cerró el libro con un golpe seco. El chico comenzó a reír.

Hermione se sentía frustrada porque aún no sabía cómo sobrellevar a un Draco Malfoy tan _afable._ Se sentía estúpida y sin control cuando estaba con él. Sabía sobrellevar mejor al antiguo Draco Malfoy.

 _Odio cuando me mira, sonríe y se ríe sin ninguna explicación. ¡Me exaspera!._

– Sigo sin entender que no te gusta de mí – Comentó prepotente el rubio – Soy perfecto.

La castaña rodó los ojos. Pero no fue capaz de contradecirlo. Y eso, no se le escapó al chico.

– Si me sigues hablando, te voy a tener que cobrar el minuto – Dijo la joven mirándole seriamente.

– Soy rico, Granger. ¿Crees que me asusta tu amenaza? – Habló divertido.

 _Estúpido engreído insoportable, ¡Arg!_

Hermione sabía que no se libraría de él fácilmente y que tampoco la dejaría leer. Por lo que se cruzó de brazos y se quedó admirando el paisaje. Le haría el vacío. Hasta que se cansara y se marchara. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando Draco volvió hablar.

– Debes estar cansada – Susurró de nuevo, cerca de su oreja, de forma casual.

La chica sintió un cosquilleo en esa zona.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó sin poder resistirlo.

 _¿No ibas hacerle el vacío?. Estúpida._

– Después de todo lo que hicimos en mi sueño anoche – La voz del rubio sonó terriblemente atrayente.

Los pómulos de la castaña se colorearon furiosamente. Alzó las cejas en su dirección, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Aunque, la verdad, a esas alturas no sabía de qué se sorprendía.

El chico se encontraba a un palmo de su cara. Sonriendo seductor. La chica intentó desviar su rostro de nuevo al frente, pero él la inmovilizó por la barbilla con sus dedos.

Hermione tragó en seco.

– ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que hicimos?. ¿Quieres saber cómo me suplicabas por más?. ¿Cómo te desnudaba? – Preguntó tentador.

El chico, con su mano libre, comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa que vestía Hermione. La chica se tensó. No solo por lo que estaba pasando, sino porque estaban en un sitio público. Solo llegó a enseñar el inicio de sus pechos.

– Basta de juegos, Malfoy – Dijo apartando la mano del chico de su ropa y deshaciéndose de la que estaba en su barbilla. Apresuradamente se abotonó de nuevo la camisa – Y no te permito que fantasees conmigo.

– Es mi imaginación y te desnudo si quiero – Respondió Draco mirando sus pechos mientras mordía su labio inferior – Si me dejaras _complacerte_ , no te arrepentirías – Susurró confidencial.

– ¿Tan seguro estás de que no me decepcionarías?. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los chicos como tú – Comentó la chica misteriosa.

– Sorpréndeme – La animó el chico.

– Soy rubio, alto, ojos claros, complexión fuerte, hablo seis idiomas y además, tengo mucho dinero. Posdata: me mide dos centímetros.

Hermione sonrió divertida al ver la cara indescifrable que se le había quedado al chico. Lo había dicho para hacerlo rabiar. Ella sabía que Malfoy estaba _maravillosamente_ dotado. Pero fueron solo unos segundos, porque una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro dejando desconcertada a la joven.

¿ _Le insinúo que la tiene corta y él me sonríe?._

Draco agarró con firmeza, pero sin hacerle daño, las manos a la castaña y las colocó sin vacilar sobre su hinchado miembro. Era estar junto a la chica y se excitaba.

Hermione abrió en desmesura sus ojos al notar el creciente abultamiento entre sus manos. Ni si quiera podía abarcarlo todo. Draco se acercó a ella y murmuró cerca de sus labios.

– Y hablo diez idiomas – Sonrió socarrón – Además, soy el _Dios del Sexo_. Pero no vayas contándolo por ahí, no me gusta presumir.

 _Gilipollas presumido._

La castaña rápidamente alejó sus manos del chico y comprobó con horror, que una pareja con un niño pequeño los miraba con desaprobación. La madre tiraba de su pequeño hijo y el padre tapaba sus ojos. Hermione quería _morir_ en aquel instante.

Era _tan_ incómoda la situación con Malfoy.

La castaña acababa de darse cuenta de que él era muchos tan.

 _Tan_ insoportable. _Tan_ engreído. _Tan o_ rgulloso. _Tan_ acosador. _Tan_ pervertido. _Tan_ provocador. _Tan_ posesivo. _Tan_ manipulador. _Tan_ narcisista. _Tan_ caprichoso. _Tan_ excitante. _Tan_ seductor. _Tan_ guapo. _Tan_ atractivo. _Tan_ inteligente. Y _tan_ malditamente atrayente. _Tan_ … _Tan_ …¡Ah!. _Tan Draco Malfoy._

Hermione se fijó en que el joven había sacado una carta de su bolsillo y curiosamente, ésta estaba cerrada con un sello de correos _muggle_ – Algo extraño ya que ese no era su uso – en vez de con lacre cómo era de esperar en el Mundo Mágico.

– ¿Por qué tiene un sello? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Blaise es filatélico, se pone cachondo lamiendo el trasero de un sello de correos – Contestó risueño – Me pidió que la llevara al Ministerio, no tiene lechuza. Venía de su casa cuando te encontré.

La castaña rompió a reír. Y Draco se quedó helado. Hermione notó la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ella y le miró sonriente cuando consiguió dejar de reír.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

– Nunca habías reído antes.

– Sí, sí que lo he hecho – Respondió aún contenta pero sin entenderle.

– No conmigo – Agregó.

Hermione cambió su semblante rápidamente a uno más serio y carraspeó incómoda. Draco se maldijo por hablar. Pasaron varios minutos cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Draco volvió a romperlo.

– ¿Irás el sábado a la boda?.

– Las chicas no me dieron opción – Respondió resignada.

La mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el rubio decía claramente _'sabía que irías'_.

– ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así? – Dijo irritada.

– ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Draco recostándose sobre la banca que crujió bajo su peso.

– Como si desde el principio supieras que iba a ir.

La castaña casi pudo adivinar su respuesta antes de que sus labios la pronunciaran.

– Nunca lo dudé – Aseguró con la prepotencia que le caracterizaba.

 _Cretino._

Draco se levantó de la banca ante la atenta mirada de Hermione. Antes de marcharse, acercó su rostro al de la castaña y le susurró.

– Pienso volver a besarte. Vete mentalizando.

Hermione se quedó con la respiración acelerada y con el estómago abarrotado de mariposas tras las palabras del rubio. La chica supo en ese momento con certeza, que todos los intentos por olvidarse del rubio eran inútiles. No conseguiría sacarse al rubio de la cabeza _jamás._

Definitivamente, tenía un tumor llamado Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¿Disfrutaron?

Dejenme un hermoso review!

 _ **Eishel Panakos.**_


	6. Seis

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger._

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo seis:**

Girls gone wild.

" _No te tomes la vida demasiado en serio. No saldrás de ella con vida_ "

 **.**

 _Viernes_. Hoy era el día previo a la _maldita boda_. Pero no por ello era un buen día, no. Hoy se celebraba la _maldita despedida de soltera_.

Luna y Hermione pensaban asistir tan solo a la boda, pero Ginny insistió en que sería divertido, que _lo iban a pasar bien_. La castaña no estaba tan segura. Bien era sabido por todo el mundo que Hermione no era una _salvaje fiestera._ Ella prefería sumergirse en un libro durante toda una noche antes que pasarla en una discoteca dónde olía a sudor, a alcohol y no dejaban de empujarte. Pero la pelirroja conocía muchas formas de persuadirla y al final, acabó aceptando. Lo único que le consolaba de ese día era que no se toparían con los chicos, ellos estarían en la despedida de Zacharias y es bien sabido que en esta última noche de soltería las chicas van por un lado y los chicos _por otro._

 _Tan solo tendría que soportarlo en la boda_. Se consolaba Hermione. Pero aún era pronto para descubrir lo equivocada que estaba.

Las chicas acababan de llegar a Las Vegas del Mundo _Muggle_ e intentaban captar la atención de un taxista agitando sus manos. Tras varios intentos fallidos, consiguieron parar un taxi que muy amablemente, les llevó al hotel Bellagio.

Una vez identificadas en recepción, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la cuarta planta.

– ¿Cuál es nuestra habitación? – Preguntó Luna pegando pequeños saltitos de excitación en el ascensor. Era la primera vez que se montaba en uno.

– La 425 – Contestó Hermione mirando la tarjeta electrónica.

Bajaron del ascensor y se dirigieron por el pasillo de la derecha.

– Es esta – Señaló Hermione parándose frente a una gran puerta gris.

La castaña pasó la tarjeta por el identificador, apareciendo en el acto una luz verde y giró el pomo de la puerta.

– ¡Por Merlín!, pero ¿ _dónde_ nos hemos metido? – Aulló horrorizada.

Ginny y Luna estaban justo detrás de Hermione sin ver nada, ya que la castaña estaba bloqueando la entrada.

– ¡Déjanos ver! – Pidió Ginny tirando de su maleta.

– Peor para vosotras – Comentó apartándose de la puerta – Esto lo ha decorado un psicópata en plena crisis de ansiedad – masculló.

– Esto es el _Boñiga Palas_ – Masculló Ginny cuando consiguió entrar, Luna asintió en apoyo.

La habitación era espaciosa, no podían negarlo, pero tenía el decorado de un hospital psiquiátrico y tétrico de bajo presupuesto. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en Las Vegas, no parecía tan raro este tipo de excentricidades.

Ginny dejó caer su maleta sobre una de las camas y se sentó en el sofá, justo sobre éste había un enorme espejo.

– ¿Cuantas escenas pornos creéis que se han dado en este sofá? – Preguntó hundiéndose en él.

– Preferiría no saberlo – Agregó Hermione dirigiéndose a la otra cama libre seguida de Luna, ellas dormirían juntas.

Las chicas habían decidido coger una habitación para dos, ya que esa era la única noche que Luna dormiría con ellas. La rubia les comentó – con algo de temor, ya que pensaba que se enfadarían con ella – que Nott había reservado una habitación para ellos dos para el día de la boda. Ginny y Hermione sospechaban que esa noche Nott intentaría dar el _gran paso_ en su relación aunque Luna parecía no enterarse de _nada_. Como sabían que no iría preparada, la castaña y la pelirroja habían escondido en la maleta de la rubia un conjunto de lencería muy sexy que volvería loco a Nott, solo esperaban que Luna cogiera la indirecta cuando lo viera. Aunque claro, tratándose de Luna… nunca se sabe.

Lo importante era que aquella noche les pertenecía ellas, noche exclusivamente de chicas.

– Bien – Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose en pie de un salto – Tenemos unas tres horas más o menos antes de que nos encontremos con Emily y sus amigas. ¡Vamos a prepararnos para la fiesta! – Vociferó como si estuviera en un partido de Quidditch.

Las chicas se fueron duchando por turnos y una vez que estuvieron las tres arropadas por sus albornoces, se reunieron en torno a la cama de Ginny.

– ¿Qué habéis traído? – Preguntó la pelirroja sacando ropa de su maleta.

Hermione torció el gesto con disgusto.

– No mucho. Digamos que mi armario está infectado de _calorías_ y no había mucho dónde escoger – Respondió sacando un vestido azul muy desgastado.

– No culpes a las calorías. Ambas sabemos que si _esa_ ropa no te queda bien es por que llevas años luz sin salir o en su defecto, renovar tu armario para estas ocasiones y ahora, pretendes que un vestido viejo y de dos tallas menos que estrenaste cuando aún ibas a Hogwarts, te quede bien – Argumentó la pelirroja con una crueldad aplastante.

Hermione debía reconocer que era verdad. Siempre prefirió gastarse el dinero en un buen libro antes que en un conjunto para salir de fiesta. Ella tenía sus prioridades. Muy válidas, por cierto.

– ¿Qué clase de ser _muggle_ son las _calorías_? – Preguntó Luna curiosa.

– Son pequeñas hijas de putas que se meten en tu armario por la noche y te encogen la ropa – Explicó la castaña.

– Oh, ya entiendo. Son como los _pumpikers_ – Luna estaba fascinada.

Hermione y Ginny rodaron los ojos, la forma de pensar de Luna aún les impresionaba.

– Sí, algo así – Confirmó la castaña.

La pelirroja siguió rebuscando en su maleta y puso sobre la cama una falda verde botella y una blusa negra.

– Por suerte. Yo sabía que no traerías nada adecuado – Sonrió en dirección a Hermione – esto es lo que te pondrás esta noche.

Hermione tomó la falda y la miró con ojo crítico. Era bonita, debía reconocerlo.

Las chicas se vistieron en silencio, Ginny llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa de tirantes a juego con su pelo y Luna un bonito vestido blanco. Cuando la castaña terminó de vestirse se admiró en el espejo del cuarto de baño y se contuvo de bufar. Sus piernas se veían increíblemente largas pero claro, todo era el efecto óptico de los tacones y la falda _extremadamente_ corta.

– ¿Porque no me has buscado una falda más corta para que se me vea el cuello de útero? – Preguntó sarcástica mientras intentaba alargar inútilmente con sus manos la falda –¡Parezco una mujer de la calle!.

– _Cariño_. Lo que me acojona es que aunque te pongas un puto bikini seguirías pareciendo la puñetera Madre Teresa del Mundo _Muggle_ \- Ironizó Ginny. Hermione le miró mal – Relájate. Haces que todo rastro de sensualidad se esfume con esa hostilidad.

– Esta ropa es denigrante – Masculló Hermione.

– No te tomes la vida tan en serio. ¡No saldremos con vida de ella!.

– Me conformo con salir con la dignidad _intacta_ – Contestó.

– ¿Quién es la Madre teresa del Mundo _Muggle_?. ¿También es un _pumpikers_? – Curioseó la rubia.

– ¡Cállate Luna! – Gritaron las dos a la vez.

* * *

Tras una cena con la futura novia y sus amigas _muggles_ y dos copas en un concurrido local, la pelirroja supo que ya habían tenido suficiente. Aquello era totalmente un _muermo_. Incluso para Hermione.

– ¿Dónde mierda está la diversión? – Siseó a sus amigas.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Tuvo que reconocer que Emily era una repelente y aquello parecía más una sesión de psicología barata que una despedida de soltera. Todas sus amigas estaban consternadas con que mañana fuera la boda y Emily no dejaba de llorar por la emoción. La castaña nunca soportó el melodrama y tras dos copas, incluso barajó la posibilidad de fingir su propia muerte para que la sacaran de allí o coger un coma etílico, eso también valdría. Luna en cambio estaba encantada, nunca había tenido tantas _amigas_ como ella las llamó tras cruzar dos palabras y mucho menos _amigas_ _muggles_ , absorbía como una esponja todas las palabras de consuelo y batallitas que iban contando las amigas de Emily.

– Yo ya he tenido suficiente. Como no salga de aquí pronto voy ahorcarme con el asa de mi bolso en los baños – Anunció Hermione levantando su tercera copa y bebiéndosela de un tirón – Me vuelvo al hotel.

Se despidió alegando estar cansada de Emily y le aseguró que se verían mañana en la boda. Extrañamente, Ginny no rechistó e imitó a Hermione. Luna hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero al final prefirió irse con ellas.

Una vez en la calle se formó una acalorada discusión. Hermione quería irse al hotel pero Ginny tenía otros planes.

– Vamos, Hermione. Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Esta noche debía ser genial, con mayúsculas. ¡Pero las _muggles_ no saben divertirse!. ¿Dónde mierda estaban esos chicos los que llaman _streppers_?. ¿Y el alcohol en grandes cantidades? – La indignación de Ginny era palpable - ¡Tengamos nuestra propia despedida de soltera!

– Has olvidado el pequeño detalle de que _ninguna_ de nosotras está comprometida – Argumentó la castaña comenzando a ceder.

– ¡Eso no tiene por qué saberlo nadie! _Mentimos,_ y que nos traigan _streppers_ y alcohol gratis para celebrar – Una espléndida sonrisa surco el rostro sonrojado de Ginny por el alcohol en sangre. No estaba borracha, pero era obvia que las copas que se había tomado la habían dejado chispeante.

– No me gusta que mientas, Ginny – Dijo Luna en desacuerdo.

– Va a ser una verdad a medias, Luna. Algún día estaremos todas casadas. Toma esta noche como una despedía de soltera adelantada. He visto a los _torposoplos_ levantarnos los dedos con aprobación, ¡no puedes negarte! – Intentó convencerla Ginny .

– ¡Los _torposoplos_ no tienen dedos!. Tienes que estar confundiéndolos con los _bullebys_ – Dijo pensativa Luna. Ginny y Hermione la miraron como si tuviera tres cabezas – Está bien. Acepto ir.

La pelirroja suspiró agradecida. Ya solo quedaba convencer al eslabón más fuerte y presentía que la presión de grupo la haría caer rápidamente.

– _Mione_. Solo por esta noche, va a ser genial. ¡Hace años que no salimos juntas! – Suplicó haciendo un mohín.

Hermione resopló.

– ¡Está bien! – Se rindió rápidamente y sonrió mientras veía el bailecito de la victoria de Ginny y Luna.

– ¡Vamos chicas, Las Vegas nos espera!

* * *

Tras haber probado suerte en varios locales – dónde cabe resaltar que lo pasaron de escándalo – se decidieron por entrar en una discoteca con show en directos.

– ¡ _Streppers_! – Gritó con júbilo Hermione. Todas las personas que guardaban cola junto a las chicas vitorearon con entusiasmo. Sí, puede que las tres amigas fueran a esas alturas algo más que simplemente _contentas._

Las chicas siguieron festejando mientras esperaban su turno y cuando llegó, las tres miraron boquiabiertas a un hombre enorme, casi parecía un gigante no tenía nada que envidarle a Hagrid. Aunque a decir verdad, este era _bastante_ más guapo y _fuerte_.

– Un gusto grandote.¿ Qué te daba tu madre de comer?. _¿Esteroides_? – Preguntó la castaña achispada. Él no parecía contento, se limitó a mirarla fijamente y Hermione se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

Pero tras tantas copas su lengua tenía vida propia. Ginny en cambio, estaba fascinada. Se puso junto a él y tan solo le llegaba a la cadera. No pudo contener sus manos curiosas y comenzó a tocarle los brazos.

– ¿Los _esteroide_ s también son _pumpikers_? – Curioseó la Luna examinando al hombre.

– ¡No empieces Luna! – Le regañó Ginny – ¡Olvídate de eso!, ven a tocar esto, ¡el brazo de este tío es del tamaño de mi abdomen! – Luna no dudó en comprobarlo. En aquel momento no estábamos para saber que le parecería aquello a cierto ojiazul.

– Podéis pasar – Nos dijo con mirada hosca el portero indicándonos con su mano la puerta, parecía imperturbable a pesar de nuestro escrutinio. Hermione estaba convencida de que si le agarrara entre sus manos podía aplastarla como a una pequeña lata de coca-cola.

– ¿Sin pagar? – Preguntó Luna con los ojos aún más desorbitados de lo normal a causa del alcohol, mientras caminábamos a trompicones al interior del local.

– Si en una discoteca las mujeres no pagamos no es un chollo amiga mía, es que nos usan de reclamo – Canturreó Hermione abrazando por los hombros a Luna.

– Lo siento por desilusionarte, _Mione_. Pero todos los hombres que van a tener que pagar para entrar no lo van hacer para verte a ti. A no ser, que vayas a deleitarnos moviendo las caderas en el escenario, claro – Dijo Ginny entre risas.

Entre risas consiguieron introducirse en el oscuro local y sentarse en una de las mesas más céntricas, desde dónde tenía una vista perfecta del escenario. En ese momento sonaba _'Lady Marmalade de Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya y Pink'_ y unas bailarinas se contoneaban al son de la música.

Un guapo camarero se acercó a ellas.

– Buenas noches, chicas – Las chicas correspondieron al saludo con sonrisas – ¿Qué van a tomar?

– ¡Estamos de despedida de soltera! – Dijo Ginny abarcando con sus brazos a sus amigas.

– Oh, eso es genial. Las primeras copas irán por cuenta de la casa – Aseguró el chico contagiado por su euforia.

– Tres Gin-tonic serán – Pidió Ginny más fuerte de lo normal haciendo sonreír al chico – Bueno, que sean mejor seis. Así te ahorras otro paseo – dijo risueña – ¿Cuándo bailaran los chicos? –Preguntó ansiosa.

La vena lasciva de Ginny debía ser saciada.

– Van por turnos, tenemos clientela muy diversa, hay que contentarlos a todos - Contesto sin borrar la sonrisa – ¿De dónde sois? – Peguntó mirando en especial a la castaña.

– Inglaterra – Respondió con dificultad. Tenía la boca seca, necesitaba _beber algo_.

– ¡No me digas!. Yo soy de Irlanda, somos casi familia – Respondió guiñándole un ojo.

– Sí, me suena tu cara –Dijo sonriendo coqueta. El alcohol hacía estragos.

El chico se marchó a por el pedido y las chicas aprovecharon para hacer un barrido con la mirada por todo el local. Hermione supo el momento en exacto en el que lo vio – no porque su corazón martilleara con violencia en su pecho alocadamente. Eso era provocado por el alcohol probablemente o eso quería pensar– sino porque, a pesar de la oscuridad del local, el cuerpo esbelto del joven vestido por un traje oscuro y esa cabellera rubia platino era tan fácil de recordar para la castaña como su propio nombre– el hecho de que Malfoy pareciera una farola en todo aquella penumbra también podría servir como excusa – .

– ¡Chicas, chicas! – Llamó a sus amigas moviendo con fuerza las manos frente a ellas para captar su atención – ¡Los chicos están aquí!. ¡Qué hacemos! – Dijo entrando en pánico.

Luna y Ginny miraron en la dirección que indicaba Hermione y vieron a tres personajes muy diferentes. Zabini estaba vitoreando con entusiasmo a las bailarinas, Malfoy sonreía más de la cuenta – probablemente también llevaba copas de más – mientras conversaba y reía con Nott señalando a un Zabini descontrolado. En una palabra, los chicos estaban en _éxtasis._

– Pero que… ¡cómo se atreve a mirar a otra! – Siseó una muy cabreada y probablemente, borracha Ginny.

– Aquí están sus copas, chicas – El chico de antes colocó las copas sobre la mesa y se marchó.

Ginny cogió una de las copas y se puso en pie con rapidez. Hermione no sabía que pasó exactamente, pero en menos de dos segundos estaba frente a los chicos arrastrada por Ginny.

La pelirroja cogió, a un muy excitado Zabini, por el cuello de la camisa para que le mirara y acto seguido, volcó sobre su rostro todo el contenido de su gin-tonic. Zabini se limpió la cara desconcertado con la manga de su camisa y cuando vio quien había sido la culpable, sonrió como un niño pequeño el día de navidad.

– ¡ _Pequeña Weasley_!, ¿pero, qué me has tirado?. – Olisqueó su camisa y miró horrorizado a Ginny – ¿Es gin-tonic? . ¡Soy alérgico a los limones!

– ¿Y a la lactosa?. Porque te voy a dar una leche – Masculló la pelirroja zarandeándolo por las solapas de la camisa – ¿Qué haces mirando a esas rameras?. Además, ¡quién coño es alérgico a los limones!

– Pero _bebé_. Sabes que tú eres la única – Sonrió dulcemente el moreno tomando el rostro de la pelirroja – Solo estábamos divirtiéndonos un rato. La despedida de Zacharias terminó pronto y nosotros queríamos seguir un poco más. Solo eso. Juramento de Slytherin – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

– No vuelvas a llamarme _bebé_ , estúpido. Y de una _serpiente lasciva_ como tú no me creo nada – Ladró Ginny – Te voy a tener que dar una lección.

Sin previo aviso, Ginny tiró de las solapas de la camisa del chico chocando sus labios con violencia y se enzarzaron en un beso salvaje. Hermione desvió la mirada, esto era más de lo que quería ver.

Malfoy amplió su sonrisa en cuando la castaña le miró y aún más, al darse cuenta de que claramente había bebido _un poco_.

– Así que, ¿y vuestra despedida? – Preguntó buscando con la mirada a la prometida de Zacharias.

Hermione tragó en seco sin apartar los ojos de su mirada grisácea como el cielo tormentoso. No se había permitido pensar en él en toda la noche, pero ahora que lo tenía de frente sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de hundir los dedos en su cabellera rubia y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasara.

 _Maldito alcohol, tenía la cabeza embotada. Obviamente no pensaba con claridad_. Se recriminó Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza y mareándose en el momento, lo que provocó que estuviera a punto de caer al suelo si no fuera porque unas _grandes y fuertes_ manos la tomaron por la cintura y la ayudaron a llegar a una silla.

– Está bien, Granger. Creo que es hora de que te sientes – Respondió riendo con su cara demasiado cerca del rostro de Hermione – Esa falda que llevas es demasiado corta y vas a dar un espectáculo como te caigas, pero luces fantástica – Sonrió seductor y la castaña absorbió como una droga la mezcla de su habitual olor mentolado con el del whisky que desprendieron sus labios.

 _Tú sí que estás fantástico._ El cerebro de Hermione le traicionaba.

Respiraba con dificultad. La castaña se relamió los labios con deseo mirando los labios finos y sensuales de Malfoy. Se obligó apartar la mirada y buscar a Luna, tenía que escapar de allí, pero la traidora de su amiga estaba acurrucada en el regazo de su novio besuqueándose con él.

 _Mierda._

– ¡Qué no!, que ya no quiero más – Regañaba Ginny apartando los _brazos de pulpo_ de Zabini de su cuerpo.

Consiguió zafarse y se fue con paso decidido en busca de la castaña. Fue entonces cuando Hermione vio el cielo abierto y se puso en pie de un salto.

– Yo ya he hecho aquí lo que tenía que hacer. Vámonos a nuestra mesa, ¡hemos dejado las bebidas solas! – Ginny agarró la mano de su amiga y tiró de ella.

Pero no llegaron muy lejos.

Una mano agarró fuertemente la muñeca de Hermione, la chica ya estaba preparando en su cabeza una retahíla de insultos para el rubio por su brusquedad cuando al girarse se topó con un chico de ojos azules.

– Hola preciosa, me llamo Steven – Sonrió poniendo una pose ridícula que el pensaría que sería sexy – y tengo un pedazo de _nabo_ que no me lo merezco – Soltó a bocajarro.

Hermione no sabía con qué tipo de mujeres se relacionaba _ese ser_ , pero ella estaba espantada y Ginny se partía de la risa a su lado.

– Ella ya tiene un _nabo_ que la caliente – Siseó una voz muy conocida apartando con violencia la mano del chico – Ahora, lárgate antes de que te corte ese _nabo_ del que tanto alardeas – Amenazó profundamente serio.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, cogió a la castaña por la cintura y la llevó de vuelta a la mesa.

La chica tenía la cabeza demasiado embotada para entender estas discusiones ridículas de hombres marcando territorio. Pero no sabía aún como sentirse sobre que Malfoy quisiera _enterrar su nabo_ en ella.

– ¿Por qué discuten Malfoy y ese chico sobre hortalizas? – Preguntó Luna llegando hasta las chicas.

– A veces olvido lo inocente que puedes llegar a ser Luna – Ginny rodó los ojos con exasperación.

Tras varias discusiones de _a favor o en contra_ de que todos se sentaran juntos en una mesa – Luna las traicionó poniéndose de parte de los chicos – tomaron asiento y pidieron más alcohol.

Malfoy no apartaba la mirada de Hermione, estaba embrujado con la belleza de la chica y un poco tomado, para que negar lo evidente. La castaña en cambio sentía que cada vez era mayor el deseo por tocarle y saciar todo ese fuego que había en su cuerpo, quemándole lentamente desde hacía tres semanas escasas. Y además, la gran ingesta de alcohol solo estaba acelerando lo inevitable, caer en los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione desvió la mirada de la plateada del rubio y fingió estar muy interesada en el espectáculo que estaban dando unos chicos en el escenario, además de seguir bebiendo de su copa haciendo caso omiso a su parte razonable que le estaba advirtiendo de que ya era suficiente alcohol por esa noche.

Luna y Nott seguían inmersos en su propia burbuja de amor impenetrable y Ginny y Zabini enzarzados en un _tira y afloja._

– Vuelve a besarme, _pequeña Weasley_ – Suplicaba Zabini.

– ¡Qué te he dicho que no!. No quiero que te acostumbres – Chilló sobre la música para hacerse oír.

– ¿Me estás rechazando por ser negro? – Preguntó herido Zabini.

– Nueve de cada diez tíos que me tiro son negros, estúpido – Contestó divertida.

– No sé si eso me consuela – Respondió lacónico el moreno.

– Tú preguntaste – Sentenció la pelirroja airada.

A Ginny se le acababa de ocurrir una idea y sonriendo ampliamente llamó con una mano al camarero de antes.

– ¿A quién tengo que camelarme para pasar de aquí a allí? – Dijo señalando el escenario.

– Ve a la barra y pregunta por Caroline, _ella_ es tu chico – Sonrió divertido.

– Ahora vengo – Comunicó al grupo poniéndose en pie.

– ¡No me dejes sola! – La voz de Hermione sonó ansiosa – Estoy a punto de hacer una locura – Susurró para que solo su amiga le escuchara.

– Claro que lo estás – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y Hermione le miró sin entender. – Vuelvo enseguida – Prometió.

Y por una vez Ginny no mintió. En menos que canta un gallo, estaba de vuelta y charlaba animadamente con Hermione, obviando a un Zabini berrinchudo.

De un momento a otro la música se cortó y una voz en off se escuchó por toda la sala.

– ¡Buenas noches _ladies and gentlemen_! – Todo el mundo vitoreó con fuerza – Me ha dicho un pajarito que hoy tenemos entre nosotros a una futura novia en su despedida de soltera – Una luz cegadora se posó sobre Hermione provocando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza – Hermione Granger, me han dicho que vas a casarte con el prometedor _Doctor Malfoy_ y que hace maravillas con su _pene mágico,_ ¡chica lista!, ¿Serías tan amable de subir al escenario?. ¡Mis chicos están _deseosos_ de festejar contigo!.

Acto seguido comenzó a sonar la canción ' _Doctor Long John – Burlesque'_ tres chicos aparecieron en bóxer con tan solo batas de doctores y la señalaban a ella sonrientes.

 _I got a dentist who's over seven feet tall. I have a dentist, baby the man is over seven feet tall. His name is Doctor Long John and he answers every call._

Hermione tenía sus ojos desmesurados tras escuchar las primeras palabras de la canción _._

 _Esto era una pesadilla._

– ¿Pero no quedamos en llamarlo _Sanador Draco Malfoy_? – Preguntó inocentemente Luna haciendo enrojecer a la castaña, que evitó a toda costa mirar al rubio que le quemaba con sus ojos mercurio en la sien.

– Para los _muggle_ los medimagos se llaman doctores – Aclaró Ginny riendo.

– ¿Tan impresionada quedaste que tus amigas saben de nuestro _primer encuentro_? – Susurró seductor Malfoy en su oído provocando un cosquilleó en su bajo vientre – Por cierto, _felicitaciones_. Tienes suerte de que mi _pene mágico_ te cure todas las noches a partir de ahora – Dejó un húmedo beso sobre el cuello de la joven provocándole un gemido involuntario.

Se apartó con violencia del rubio, cogió su copa con ímpetu y la bebió de un trago.

– Toma con calma _Hermione_ y aprovecha, es la última vez que te tocara un hombre que no sea yo – Sonrió con prepotencia Malfoy.

Hermione estaba lívida. Su nombre en labios del rubio era como tener un _orgasmo_.

– ¡Felicidades, Hermione!, esta boda va a ser genial – Gritó con emoción contenida Luna abrazando con fuerza a un muy divertido Nott.

Obvió el comentario de Luna y se giró hacia Ginny y Zabini que estaban a su lado muriendo de risa.

– Ginevra, ¿qué es lo que hiciste? – Sin detener su risa, Ginny señaló a dos muggles que se acercaban a la mesa.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de respirar, Hermione fue llevada al escenario por uno de los chicos que la sentó con delicadeza sobre una tumbona reclinable como la que había en los dentistas. La castaña sentía su cabeza dar vueltas y ya no sabía si era por el alcohol o no.

Los tres _streppers_ rodeador a la castaña y comenzaron a moverse al son de la melodía y a tocar con sensualidad los brazos, piernas y rostro de la joven. Hermione miró de soslayo a Malfoy. El rubio mantenía la mirada acerada y ardiente sobre ella.

Uno de los chicos la incorporó sobre la silla con delicadeza provocando que rompiera el contacto con el rubio y dirigiendo las manos de Hermione sobre su cuerpo le hizo acariciar el abdomen bien definido y las piernas prietas y bañadas en aceite hasta pasar muy cerca de su ingle. Hermione se mordió el labio como acto reflejo y volvió a mirar al rubio.

Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia.

Él sabía que estaba pensando en él, sabía que estaba imaginando que a quién _tocaba_ era a él y eso le hacía sentirse poderoso y excitado.

Hermione estaba avergonzada y excitada en la misma medida. Alzó sus manos para cubrir su rostro pero el más alto de los chicos se acercó a ella bailando y moviendo las caderas incitándole a que le tocara como había hecho con su compañero. Solo _tocó un poco_.

Los vítores de sus amigas desde la mesa eran inconfundibles.

La melodía y el baile continuaron y cuando la letra de la canción hizo mención a la necesidad de pagar por los servicios prestados, Ginny estuvo encantada de pagar. Se acercó al escenario y metió varios billetes en los calzoncillos de uno de los chicos, el joven le sonrió y extiró una mano invitándola a subir al escenario. Lo hubiera hecho si Zabini no hubiese aparecido hecho una furia y se la llevó en brazos. Parece ser que a él tampoco le gustaba que Ginny mirara a otros.

Malfoy miraba con deseo contenido a la castaña y Hermione presentía que si todo aquello no acababa pronto esa noche iban acabar jugando a los medimagos.

La canción terminó con el contoneo de las caderas de los chicos una y otra vez frente al rostro de Hermione, que no podía estar más enrojecida por la vergüenza.

– Un fuerte aplauso para la futura mujer del _Doctor Malfoy_ , ¡Ha aguantado como una verdadera campeona! – Vociferó la voz en off.

Hermione se puso en pie con ayuda de los tres chicos que la llevaron en volandas de vuelta a su mesa, dónde todos la esperaban entre chiflidos, aplausos y gritos.

– ¡Voy a matarte, Ginny! – La castaña no se atrevía a mirar al rubio aunque sentía la mirada insistente de él sobre ella.

– Ha sido _jodidamente_ genial, _Mione_ – Reía como una histérica Ginny bajo el amparo del brazo de Zabini, que le secundaba en sus risas.

– Reconozco que ha sido divertido – Dijo Luna sonriendo en su dirección.

– Yo creo que necesito _otra copa_ para olvidar esta noche – Razonó Hermione cogiendo su sexta copa, ¿ o era la séptima? .

 _El alcohol había hecho estragos en su cabeza. Bien, era precisamente lo que quería, olvidar._

– Me has puesto muy caliente, _Señora Malfoy_ – Dijo el rubio colocando su elegante mano sobre el muslo de Hermione.

Automáticamente se le erizó todo el bello de los brazos y el chico redirigió sus caricias lentamente en dirección a la ingle de la Hermione.

La castaña jadeó excitada por su atrevimiento.

– Que alguien llame a los bomberos, esto está que _arde_ – Susurró en falso tono confidente Ginny.

Hermione comenzó a hiperventilar cuando la mano de Malfoy cogió delicadamente su rostro y lo giró hacia el suyo. Sus miradas se cruzaron en un choque de pasión contenida. La castaña relamió sus labios con anticipación. El rubio sin dejar de mirarla se fue acercando lentamente. Ella notaba el sudor perlando su frente. Al fin, los sensuales labios del chico rozaron los carnosos de ella.

Un simple roce.

No dio tiempo a más.

Sintió una arcada.

Hermione se apartó con rapidez del joven rubio para dejar caer su cabeza entre las piernas y vomitar. Después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¿Disfrutaron?

Escriban un hermoso review que me alegre el día! ;)

 _ **Eishel Panakos.**_


	7. Siete

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger._

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo siete:**

Kiss me

" _Dios mándame al amor de mi vida. No me dejes escoger a mi porque siempre la cago"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **.**

 _Oh, por las barbas de Merlín_.

La castaña cubrió sus ojos con el brazo derecho para evitar los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la tenue abertura de las cortinas. La cabeza iba a explotarle.

Se sentía como si le hubieran estado golpeando la cabeza con una sartén por horas.

Sintió un débil movimiento a su derecha, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar – sus reflejos habían disminuido considerablemente por la cantidad de alcohol en sangre que contenían sus venas – alguien estampó una almohada en su cara provocando que siseara de dolor.

– Despierta de una puta vez. La boda comienza en unas horas – Se escuchó una voz ronca que identificó como la de Ginny.

– Eres una puñetera salvaje – La voz de la joven sonó incluso más ronca que la de Ginny.

 _Necesitó agua, tengo la garganta tan seca como un desierto._

A la castaña la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía ganas de vomitar. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y vislumbró a la pelirroja frente a su cama. Recién duchada, enfundada en su colorido pijama y _perfecta_.

– ¿Qué coño pasa contigo?, ¿eres inmortal?. A mí la resaca me está matando y tu pareces haber pasado las últimas horas en una termas – La castaña notó un movimiento a su lado y vio como Luna se despertaba por los gritos y se frotaba los ojos intentando eliminar el sueño.

Su aspecto era poco alentador. Llevaba la ropa del día anterior toda removida, el pelo desaliñado y aplastado además, tenía la cara demacrada por la juerga pronunciando en mayor medida sus enormes ojos azules, dándole un aspecto de sapo trastornado.

Y Hermione presentía que su aspecto no sería mucho mejor.

Definitivamente los tragos de la noche anterior habían hecho estragos. Excepto en Ginny, por supuesto.

– Son mis genes escoceses, el alcohol no me hace ni cosquillas – Presumió la pelirroja.

 _Se creé que por ser pelirroja ya desciende de los vikingos. Maldita_.

– Tienes el tacto de un cirujano con manoplas – Siseó Hermione frotándose el lugar exacto donde le había golpeado con la almohada.

– ¿Qué es un cirujano? – Preguntó Luna con una vocecilla infantil.

A unos el alcohol les ponía voz de camionero y a otros los bendecía con una voz _angelical_. Hermione maldijo su suerte carraspeando antes de volver hablar para aligerar su ronca voz.

– Es como un medimago – Aclaró.

La castaña se levantó de la cama – no sin esfuerzo – y se encerró en el cuarto de baño para darse una rápida ducha ignorando a sus amigas, que siguieron parloteando en la cama.

Evitó en todo momento mirar al espejo, con saber que estaría horrible tenía más que suficiente. Mientras se envolvía en su albornoz vislumbró un intenso moratón de un color verdoso en su cadera y unos arañazos en su brazo izquierdo.

Hermione ató con rapidez el cinturón y salió del baño.

– Vale. Necesito que hagamos recuento de _daños_. Del uno al diez ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que quiera suicidarme si recuerdo lo que pasó anoche? – Soltó a bocajarro Hermione mientras aceptaba la poción para quitar el dolor de cabeza que le ofrecía la pelirroja.

– Diez – Respondieron a la vez las chicas. La castaña por poco se atraganta con la poción.

– _Gracias_. ¿Voy deshaciendo el nudo de mi albornoz para ahorcarme con él en la ducha? – Ser irónica era lo único que le quedaba a la castaña si todo estaba tan mal como para que le dieran _un puñetero diez_. Lo más probable es que hubiese hecho algo _ebria_ que sobria le habría avergonzado mucho.

– Bueno, no todo fue malo. _Sólo el final_ – El intento de Luna por darle ánimos fue pésimo.

 _Lo que cuenta es la intención_. Pensó Hermione.

– ¿Ese _final_ tiene algo que ver con el moratón enorme que tengo en la cadera y los arañazos en el brazo? – Preguntó nerviosa.

– Puede ser – Respondió con parquedad la rubia.

Hermione resopló, cada vez sintiéndose más angustiada.

– Malfoy – Dijo como si de repente hubiese caído en algo y la sangre se le heló en las venas – ¿ _Malfoy_ estaba presente cuando me avergoncé a mí misma? – La castaña miró con espanto a sus amigas temiendo acertar en sus sospechas.

– Voy a darme una ducha. Los _torposoplos_ no soportan el olor alcohol – Luna se escabulló en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. _Chica lista_.

Hermione dirigió su mirada desequilibrada a Ginny. La pelirroja estaba intentando aguantar la risa pero falló estrepitosamente.

– ¿Ginny? – La llamó desesperada – Responde – Ordenó.

– Intenta hacer memoria – La apremió.

Hermione se sentó en el mullido sofá y se frotó las sienes intentando recordar.

– Recuerdo que la fiesta de despedida acabo temprano y que nosotras decidimos seguir con la fiesta. Estuvimos en varios locales bebiendo y luego… luego acabamos en la cola de una local de _streppers_ …. – Susurró como ida.

Como si de una secuencia de una película se tratase, Hermione comenzó a ver pasar con rapidez por sus ojos imágenes desordenadas de la noche anterior. Ginny convenciéndola de seguir de fiesta. _Ella empinando el codo_. La silueta de _una farola_ en medio del oscuro local. Luna preguntando el por qué los chicos discutían sobre _hortalizas_. Ginny besando a Blaise. Ella _volviendo_ a empinar el codo. La sonrisa maliciosa de Ginny. La sonrisa cachonda de Malfoy. Luna felicitándole por su boda. Ella en el escenario presionada por tres culos prietos y la mirada intensa de _él_.

Hermione ahogó un gemido de horror llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior no le hizo sentir mejor.

– Dime que _no_ me he casado con nadie – Pidió.

– No te has casado con nadie. Pero digamos que tuviste una _despedida de soltera_ – Añadió Ginny con diversión dejándose caer también en el sofá – Eres la prometida del prometedor _Doctor Malfoy_ para el Mundo _Muggle_ , aunque entre nosotras, es mucho más erótico _Sanador Malfoy_ – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La castaña ahogó un grito de agonía al recordar todo con mayor nitidez.

– ¡Voy a matarte Ginevra!, juro que lo haré aunque sea lo último que haga en mi miserable vida. ¿¡Cómo pudiste humillarme así!? – Gritó encolerizada agarrándose los pelos con desesperación.

– Sabes que te quiero y me preocupo por ti. Eso sí, _a mi manera_. Sé que te mueres por los huesos de Malfoy por mucho que te reprimas y aprovechando que el rubito estaba achispado y receptivo y que tú habías bebido _un poco,_ quise darte un empujoncito. Ya sabes lo que pienso. Si la vida te da limones, deberías hacer limonada. Y tratar de encontrar alguien a quien la vida le da vodka y hacer una fiesta – Hermione la miraba sin entender sus desvaríos alocados y filosóficos – Ya sabes, tú eres el limón y Malfoy el vodka. Una combinación perfecta y explosiva – Respondió la pelirroja suavemente observando inquieta el tic nervioso que había adquirido el ojo derecho de Hermione. Parecía un hombre lobo desquiciado a punto de saltarle a la yugular. Así que decidió desviar el tema de su persona. Había sido una valiente Gryffindor pero valoraba su pellejo – Además, eso no fue lo peor de la noche. Te humillaste más tarde _tu solita_ – Dijo haciendo hincapié es sus últimas palabras.

– Ilumíname – Apremió Hermione.

– Vomitaste en los zapatos de Malfoy – Soltó a bocajarro.

La castaña sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza. Imágenes de Malfoy acudieron a su cabeza. Sus labios a un palmo de los suyos. Su mano grande y de largos y _hábiles_ dedos rozando el interior de su muslo. El olor a excitación. Roce de labios. Y de repente, sudor, mirada borrosa, vómito y….todo se volvió negro.

– No puede ser – Se repetía Hermione una y otra vez mientras cubría avergonzada su rostro con las manos. _Quería morirse_.

– Sí, sí puede ser. Él todo excitado y seductor te besa y tú, le vomitas encima. Fue digno de ver la cara que se le quedó al pobre – Aseguró Ginny admirando sus uñas con indiferencia.

Hermione se hundió aún más en el sofá. Quería fusionarse con él y desaparecer.

 _¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo ahora? ¡En menos unas horas se verían en la puñetera boda!_

– Algo más que deba saber –Masculló con pesar la joven.

– Luego de _vomitarle en los pies_ a Malfoy – Le repitió Ginny como si fuera olvidarlo – Te desmayaste. Malfoy pudo agarrarte del brazo antes de que cayeras al suelo pero no pudo evitar que te golpearas la cadera con la mesa. De ahí tu moratón y los arañazos – Apuntó – Además, a pesar de tener sus zapatos _llenos de vomito_ – La castaña rodeó los ojos con exasperación – fue tan caballeroso de cogerte al estilo nupcial y traerte al hotel.

Hermione suspiró varias veces ordenando sus recuerdos hasta tomar conciencia real de todo lo que había hecho.

– Nunca más volveré a beber. Ha sido la peor noche mi vida. Estoy abochornada – Dijo lacónica.

– Más noches como esta quiero yo en mi vida – Ginny sonrió mientras abrazaba amorosamente a Hermione – ¡Fue absolutamente genial!

* * *

La ceremonia fue bonita, sencilla y _rápida._

 _Demasiado rápida_ si le preguntan a Hermione.

No podía parar de retorcer sus manos en el regazo. Estaba muy nerviosa. Las chicas estaban sentadas cada una a un lado de ella – les pidió _expresamente_ que no dejaran, bajo ningún concepto, que Malfoy se sentara a su lado – Luna tenía a Nott sentado a su derecha y Ginny estaba junto a Zabini y Malfoy.

No se había permitido mirarle directamente a los ojos en ningún momento. Sentía sus mejillas enrojecer cada vez que notaba su mirada acerada sobre ella – porque sabía que no le despegaba los ojos de encima – pero era incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Estaba abochornada. Solo se permitió echarle un par de vistazos de reojo para regodearse con la _exquisita visión_ de su atlético cuerpo envuelto en ese _excitante_ traje de chaqueta negro.

 _¡Tienes que dejar de comértelo con la mirada!._ Se recriminó.

Pero es que desde que los chicos llegaron a la pequeña capilla Hermione no había podido controlar su alocado corazón bombeando sangre contra su pecho – Ya no sabía si era por Malfoy o por el apretado vestido negro que vestía que no le dejaba respirar – había saludado escuetamente a los presentes y había aguantado alguna que otra broma de Zabini sobre lo ocurrido la _fatídica noche anterior_. Malfoy no intentó entablar conversación con ella – lo que le pareció extraño ya que en otros tiempos habría aprovechado para incordiarla sobre lo ocurrido – y Hermione agradeció que la ceremonia comenzara para así apartarse de él.

Todo esto era inútil. Sabía que en cuanto acabara la ceremonia y fueran al convite tendría que enfrentarlo. Y la _maldita ceremonia_ ya había acabado.

Pasaron al salón dónde se celebraría la fiesta. Estaba todo muy bien organizado y eran recibidos por un metre que iba acomodando a los invitados. Cuando les tocó su turno les comunicó que cada una de las mesas era formada por tres parejas por lo que las chicas estaban muy contentas de poder compartir mesa con los ex-Slytherin.

– ¿No es genial, Hermione?. No tendremos que separarnos – La sonrisa radiante de Luna le sentó a la castaña como un golpe de una bludger en pleno estómago.

– Oh, sí. Estoy en _éxtasis_ – Respondió con falsa emoción, aunque Luna no pareció percatarse.

Fueron dirigidos los seis por un camarero que los acomodó en una mesa junto a la pista de baile.

 _Genial, los seis juntitos_.

– Voy a por algo de beber – Se excusó Hermione.

Necesitaba poder mirar al frente sin toparse con ese perturbador iris gris que sabía que analizaba todos sus movimientos.

– ¿No crees que aún es pronto para beber?. Recuerda como acabaste ayer, Granger – Bromeó Zabini.

Casi todos en la mesa secundaron con risas su broma. Hermione enrojeció hasta las orejas y se alejó de la mesa con paso digno y la cabeza bien alta.

No le dio tiempo ni a llegar a la barra a pedir cuando un camarero se le acercó ofreciéndole una copa de champán.

– Preferiría algo _sin alcohol_ , gracias – Desechó la castaña con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y quitarle toda la diversión a la noche, _Señora Malfoy_? – Susurró seductora una voz, que ella conocía _muy bien,_ a su espalda mandándole una descarga eléctrica a lo largo de la columna vertebral. Sólo él provocaba ese efecto en su cuerpo – Esta noche estás radiante enfundada en ese _apetitoso_ vestido negro, realza tus voluptuosas curvas – Ronroneó.

Hermione sintió sus manos temblar y sus mejillas sonrojarse por el cumplido, Malfoy era todo un seductor.

Con toda la determinación de la que se vio capacitada, se giró sobre sí misma para enfrentar a su _dulce tormento_. Había una seguridad aplastante en su porte, una minúscula sonrisa ladeada marcaba su rostro y sus ojos de un color gris tormentoso la miraban con intensidad. Estaba sensacional con aquel traje y ese aire aristocrático que le caracterizaba.

Hermione sintió sus piernas flaquear.

 _¿Qué le estaba haciendo Malfoy?_

El rubio ya sostenía dos copas de champán entre sus manos y le ofrecía una. Con cierta reticencia, la castaña la aceptó pero tan solo se limitó a jugar con ella entre sus dedos. Obvió los intentos de ligue de Malfoy y se enfocó en lo que llevaba evitando desde que se despertó aquel fatídico día.

– Malfoy, yo… bueno, creo que te debo una disculpa. Siento haber arruinado tus zapatos – Habló con valentía Hermione mirándole a los ojos, lo que tenía bastante mérito a su parecer.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos en su dirección y con voz oscura contestó.

– ¿De verdad crees que me importan los zapatos?

– Bueno, ¡yo que sé!. No hagas esto más violento, llevo todo el día dándole vueltas a lo que pasó y en cómo enfrentarlo– Contestó la chica un tanto histérica.

El joven rubio volvió a mirarla fijamente pero esta vez con disgusto. A Hermione le recordó ese gesto a cuando aún estudiaban en Hogwarts, cuando él era un abusón y ella su víctima preferida.

Pero eso era pasado y era mejor dejarlo ahí. No podía lidiar con sus demonios en estos momentos.

– Debo reconocer que la _reacción_ que tuviste cuando te besé no fue la que suelen tener las mujeres a las que beso– Apostilló Malfoy serio. Hermione sintió que algo se apretaba en su pecho al escuchar la mención a otras mujeres en la vida del rubio – Suelen excitarse hasta la locura con tan solo rozar mis labios y me suplican por más. Definitivamente, no me _vomitan_ encima.

Hermione alzó la cara molesta. Él le devolvió el gesto divertido.

– Vaya. Perdona por no seguir el patrón de tus _numerosas conquistas_ – Rebatió cortante la castaña – Puede que estés perdiendo _sex appeal_. A mí la única sensación que me hiciste sentir con tu _numerito de seductor_ fueron arcadas.

Malfoy río con prepotencia.

– ¿A quién pretendes engañar, Granger? – _Vaya ya no era la Señora Malfoy_. Pensó Hermione – Estabas tan excitada y mojada por mi cercanía que ibas a sufrir un orgasmo por el simple roce de mis dedos.

Hermione notó sus mejillas enrojecer y sus bragas humedecerse por el recuerdo. _Mierda_.

– No eres tan impresionante, Malfoy.

– ¿Y la comadreja sí? – Preguntó hiriente Malfoy.

– Exacto. Él es mucho mejor que tú – Escupió molesta Hermione por la mención de Ron.

– Lo dices porque estás _celosa_. Pero si es _tan_ especial, corre a sus brazos – Contraatacó el rubio devolviéndole la mirada molesta – Lo he visto pululando por ahí.

Sin previo aviso, la castaña derramó su copa sobre el pecho del rubio.

Malfoy soltó varios insultos en voz baja mientras abría su chaqueta y se sacudía la camisa blanca. Hermione sonrió satisfecha y miró burlona a los oscurecidos y serios ojos del chico.

– Eso haré. Un placer hablar contigo, Malfoy – Se despidió con una reverencia digna de una dama.

Hermione se alejó del joven rubio buscando a sus amigas, y cuando vio a Ginny coqueteando con el camarero de los canapés se aferró con violencia a su brazo y la arrastró hacia ella.

– ¿Pero qué te pasa? – Contestó de malas maneras Ginny frotando su brazo.

– Malfoy, eso me pasa.

Ginny bufó molesta.

– Necesitas tirártelo ya. Estás insoportable – Rugió.

Hermione gruñó y quiso cambiar de tema.

– ¿Cómo va tu noche?. ¿Te has topado con Harry o Ron? – Tanteó.

La mirada de la pelirroja se ensombreció un poco.

– Sí. Estuve hablando con Harry. Se ha disculpado por lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos y quiere que volvamos a ser amigos – Comentó – Parece que al fin entendió que conmigo no funciona eso de te ignoro para que te enamores de mí. A mí me ignoras y te vas a la mierda – Respondió sonriente y Hermione vio esfumado su mal humor gracias a las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Las dos tomaron un canapé de una de las mesas y lo comieron en silencio. Cada una perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la pelirroja chasqueó la lengua antes de hablar.

– No puedo soportarlo más. Sí sigue sacándome de quicio no podré ser responsable de mis actos – Dijo con voz oscura.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

– De Zabini – Aclaró – me lo voy a follar en cualquier momento si sigue así – Confesó sin vergüenza.

Hermione le miró con los ojos desorbitados.

– ¡Pero de que hablas!. ¿Qué ha pasado mientras hablaba con Malfoy? – Preguntó abrumada por las declaraciones.

– Lo siento por ser tan contundente, es solo que… cada vez que lo tengo de frente quiero ponerlo sobre la mesa del ponche y… - la castaña le cortó antes de que siguiera contándole sus sueños eróticos con Zabini.

– ¡Lo tengo! – Gritó Hermione – No necesito más información. Sin comentarios.

– Entiéndeme, llevo semanas sin sexo ¡mi vagina tiene depresión! y Zabini parece tan dispuesto a solventar este problema – Continuó Ginny ignorando las protestas de Hermione.

– Vale, vale, ¡está bien!. Capto el mensaje. En cualquier momento te revuelcas con Zabini. Sólo evita las zonas públicas, hay muchos niños en la boda, ¡y Merlín sabe que los dos sois unos pervertidos! – Bromeó Hermione haciendo reír a Ginny.

– Oh. Ahí se acerca Ron – La castaña siguió la mirada de la pelirroja y vio los pasos vacilantes de Ron acercándose a ellas.

Hermione no estaba segura de querer esta conversación. Era la temida conversación después de separarse tras la _aventura de verano_.

– Recuerda Hermione – Le susurró Ginny antes de desaparecer – El sexo con un ex puede ser deprimente. Si es bueno, sabes que ya no lo tienes, y si es malo, te das cuenta de que acabas de tener sexo con un ex.

Hermione se puso tan colorada por el comentario de su amiga que cuando llegó Ron a su altura el pobre pensaba que se había sonrojado por su presencia.

– Hola, Mione. ¿Cómo has estado?

Y así comenzó una conversación banal e incómoda sobre lo que habían estado haciendo estas semanas que llevaban sin verse. Se les había acabado el tema de conversación, estaban hablando sobre la última misión de Harry como auror cuando sin previo aviso Ron pronunció unas palabras que dejaron boquiabierta a Hermione.

– Te amo.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó una desconcertada castaña.

– Te amo, Hermione – Repitió ahora con más fuerza el chico acercándose más a ella y sujetándola por los hombros.

– Estás confundido, Ronald. Tú no me amas. Me aprecias, me quieres como amiga. Pero no me amas – Intentó razonar la castaña.

– ¡No me digas lo que siento o no siento! – Respondió el chico poniéndose rojo.

– ¿Cómo sabes que es amor? – Preguntó con su tono característico de marisabidilla.

– Por qué pienso en ti y no puedo respirar –Susurró.

– ¡Eso es asma! – Sentenció la chica.

– ¡Qué te he dicho que no!, se lo que quiero y te quiero a ti Hermione – Contraatacó ahora más serio haciendo presión en sus hombros.

– Lo nuestro no funcionó Ron. Lo intentamos, pero somos muy diferentes – Intentó razonar la chica, notaba las gotas de sudor correr por su espalda del nerviosismo.

– Puedo ser el chico que tú necesitas, Hermione. Sé que puedo serlo – Suplicó mirándole fijamente.

El chico sonaba tan seguro que hizo a la castaña plantearse muchas cosas. _¿Podría funcionar?._ Ron era un buen chico, la trataba bien y sabía que le quería. _¿Debería darle otra oportunidad?._

Hermione andaba perdida en sus cavilaciones cuando su mirada se dirigió sin ordenárselo hacia una cabellera rubia platino que la observaba en la lejanía. El chico le miraba muy serio. No le sostuvo la miraba mucho tiempo, apartó los ojos de la castaña y se fue en dirección a los baños.

 _Estúpida._

Hermione supo que estaba a punto de cometer un grave error. Ya lo habían intentado. Ron era un buen chico pero no era _su_ chico. Las mariposas que en un principio había sentido por él se habían ido a mejores bosques.

– Lo siento, Ron – Dijo sonriéndole tristemente y se encaminó hacia dónde lo había hecho Malfoy escasos minutos atrás.

Llegó hasta la puerta de los baños pero no había ni rastro del rubio. Agarró con violencia a un camarero que pasó por su lado, le describió a Malfoy y le dijo si lo había visto.

– Ha venido una mujer a por él – Respondió contrariado el chico.

– Yo soy una mujer – Agregó de forma innecesaria y cabreada la joven. ¡Quería más detalles sobre esa mujer!

 _¿Con quién se habría ido el muy imbécil?._

– Ella era agradable y simpática – Se atrevió a decir el chico.

Hermione le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Joder, igual que yo – Dijo iracunda. Debía dejar de usar el vocabulario de Ginny – ¿Por dónde se fueron? – Preguntó ahora más suave.

El chico señalo hacia la terraza y acto seguido se perdió entre la multitud.

Hermione se dirigió decidida a encontrar a Malfoy. El frío estival azotó su rostro con violencia y la castaña sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, allí afuera apenas había invitados.

 _¿Dónde estaría ese maldito engreído?_

– Felicidades por tu reciente noviazgo con la comadreja.

Hermione se giró en dirección a la voz y encontró a Malfoy sentado en uno de los bancos de piedras más apartados de la terraza, casi no podía verle. La castaña caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Dónde está tu compañía femenina? – Preguntó recelosa.

El rubio sonrió divertido antes de responder.

– La besé y se fue corriendo a vomitar tras esos árboles – Contestó burlón. Hermione le miró mal y él resopló – La despaché. No me interesaba

Y por algún motivo inexplicable, Hermione le creyó.

– Ron y yo no vamos a volver. Ni ahora, ni nunca. – La castaña sentía que debía ser sincera con él.

Malfoy inclinó su cabeza hacía Hermione mirándola por primera vez desde que se había sentado junto a él. Algunos mechones de su platino cabello cayeron sobre sus ojos de ese gris tan atrayente que la volvía loca, dándole un toque _muy seductor._

La castaña le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida por el rubio.

Se miraron sin pestañear por lo que parecieron horas cuando Malfoy, sin dejar de mirarla, envolvió la cintura de la chica con suavidad, recibiendo un chispazo, una electricidad que nunca había sentido. Sus manos quemaban en su piel.

– ¿Qué haces? – Susurró Hermione débilmente.

– No lo sé. Pero esos gruesos labios tan sensuales que tienes se ven apetitosos pintados de ese rojo sangre – Respondió golpeándole el rostro con su mentolado aliento – Llevo pensando en ellos toda la noche.

El rubio acortó el poco espacio que los separaba, chocando sus finos y apetitosos labios con los carnosos de ella. Lo que empezó como un dulce beso acabó en una danza de desesperación y anhelo. Hermione jadeó ante la sensación y Malfoy aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la cavidad volviendo loca a la chica.

Todo fue muy rápido. Malfoy apretaba con más fuerzas las caderas de Hermione acercándolas a su cuerpo y sin saber cómo, la castaña acabó sentada a horcajadas sobre el rubio apretándose contra su cuerpo, exigiendo acortar todo el espacio posible entre ellos. La erección del rubio palpitaba contra su entrepierna haciéndole jadear y Malfoy gruñía en respuesta.

Hermione se abrazaba a Malfoy con desesperación y con la otra acariciaba su nuca atrayéndolo más si cabe hacia ella. Sus lenguas danzaban juntas, en una sincronía perfecta y armoniosa, cargada de sensaciones y mucho, _mucho placer_.

Malfoy deslizó sus manos hacia arriba por el contorno del cuerpo de la chica – rozando accidentalmente el pecho de ésta haciéndola enloquecer y morder su labio inferior en respuesta – y volvió a bajarlas hasta ahuecar el prieto culo de la castaña. Le dio un apretón e hizo presión para restregar su erección con el cuerpo de la joven. Hermione sintió como se mojaba su ropa interior e inconscientemente se restregó con violencia contra el _pene mágico_ buscando la máxima fricción.

Ambos jadearon haciendo que los dos se miraran por fin directamente a los ojos. Malfoy tenía los ojos de un profundo gris oscurecido por la lujuria y tenía toda la intención de volver asaltar y devorar la boca de la joven. Si no hubiera sido por el grito horrorizado de una señora que les insultaba desde lejos por degenerados y obligaba, al que parecía ser su hijo, a no mirar los _actos pecaminosos_ de los dos jóvenes, Hermione no hubiese vuelto a la realidad.

La castaña abochornada se levantó con rapidez del regazo de Malfoy y se recolocó su vestido sin mirar al rubio.

No se avergonzaba de lo que acababa de ocurrir pero este no era el sitio, se habían dejado llevar por las hormonas. Quién le iba a decir que hacía tan solo un rato le había pedido a Ginny que no diera el espectáculo y era ella la que tenía que aplicarse lo que predicaba.

Malfoy cogió con suavidad de la muñeca a la joven y esta le miró sonrojada. Se percató de que el joven tenía los labios pintados de rojo y con una risita avergonzada sacó de su bolso un pañuelo y limpió los labios del joven bajo la atenta mirada del chico. Cuando la castaña terminó de quitarle el color, desvió la mirada de sus labios a sus ojos y una calidez extraña se instaló en su pecho al ver la profundidad con la que el rubio la miraba.

Hermione se separó violentada por la situación y Malfoy carraspeó turbado.

– Será mejor que volvamos dentro.

La castaña solo atinó asentir.

* * *

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquila y divertida. Los seis conversaban animadamente como si fueran viejos amigos y Malfoy y Hermione no tocaron el tema del beso en ningún momento, aunque algo había cambiado entre ellos porque a cada instante se buscaban con la mirada y sonríen como quinceañeros.

Esa noche lo pasaron de escándalo. Pero como era de esperar, tantas horas sin disputas no podía ser sano, así que esta vez fue Zabini el que explotó.

Ginny estaba coqueteando descaradamente con uno de los camareros el cuál, no tenían ningún reparo en seguirle la corriente. Zabini estaba que echaba chispas, por lo que dejando a un lado su orgullo Slytherin, se acercó a grandes zancadas a la pelirroja, se la echó al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas y se la llevó de vuelta a la mesa.

La chica pataleaba y le gritaba a Zabini que le soltara y cuando lo hizo, la chica le propinó tal bofetada en la cara que todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio.

– ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? – Le gritó encolerizada la pelirroja.

– ¡Estabas ofreciéndote como una cualquiera! – Le devolvió el moreno.

– Estaba coqueteando _sanamente_ – Respondió ofendida cruzándose de brazos.

-– ¿Sanamente? , ¡me estás jodiendo!. Ese tío quería llevarte a la cama.

– ¿Y qué si es así? – Lo presionó.

– No puedes irte con él _y punto_ – Dijo finalizando la conversación.

– ¡Estas celoso _cara de culo inflamado_! – Le gritó la chica – Porque tú no podrías complacerme – Dijo Ginny mientras hacía un gesto con su mano para indicar que el _pequeño Zabini_ , era exactamente eso, demasiado pequeño.

Y Zabini obviamente, se cabreó.

– La razón de que no intente acostarme contigo es porque _no eres atractiva_ – Escupió.

– Vaya. Gracias por salvarme de la experiencia más asquerosa de mi vida porque acostarme con una _serpiente arrastrada_ seria caer lo más bajo en el Mundo Mágico, Muggle y alrededores – Rebatió la joven con acidez.

Los chicos miraban la conversación como en un partido de Quidditch, mirando de un contrincante a otro. Estaban jugando a ver quién de los dos era más hiriente y por lo pronto, iban empatados.

– Tú no te mereces ni un polvo por compasión. Y puedo asegurarte que me he follado a verdaderas focas.

– Vacas, cerdas, focas. Tu vida sexual es un zoológico – Apostilló la pelirroja enumerando con sus finos dedos. Zabini apretó las mandíbulas con rabia – Seguro que no lo haces por la talla de tu pene. Tiene que ser frustrante mojarse los testículos al mear.

– Al menos lo mío se tapa con los pantalones, lo tuyo es peor al tener el culo de una foca vieja y áspera – Masculló mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

Ginny se acercó con violencia al moreno y llevó la mano del chico hasta su trasero. Obligándole a tomar un buen pellizco.

– ¿Te parece grande esto?.

El chico no perdió oportunidad y tomando la mano libre de la chica le hizo agarrar su _grandiosa_ erección.

– ¿Y a ti esto pequeño?.

Lo que pasó a continuación no es apto para menores de edad o cardiacos. Se abalanzaron en un salvaje beso y sin saber muy bien cómo, les dio tiempo de llegar a una habitación.

* * *

Gemidos. Gritos. Golpes del cabecero contra la pared. Llanto de un bebé. Gemidos. Gritos. Golpes del cabecero contra la pared. Llantos de un bebé. Y algún que otro 'oh, Blaise más fuerte'.

– Pues, no sé qué es peor – Comentó Nott sonrojado hasta las orejas desde el sofá que había habilitado para dormir.

Cuando Zabini y Ginny decidieron irse a calmar su _apetito sexual_ ocuparon la habitación que hasta entonces habían ocupado los chicos. Por lo que esa habitación ya estaba prohibida para pasar la noche. Las otras dos opciones eran la habitación de las chicas o la que había reservado Nott para compartir con Luna.

Barajando las posibilidades, Malfoy _muy caballerosamente_ se había ofrecido a compartir habitación con Hermione para que Luna y Nott tuviera su _noche soñada_. Pero Luna debió de ver el terror atravesar el rostro de la castaña porque automáticamente decidido que ella dormiría con Hermione y la castaña se lo agradecería eternamente. Pero como era de esperar, Malfoy y Nott no estaban contentos con la decisión así que decidieron irse todos a la habitación que había reservado Nott.

Y allí se encontraban. Luna y Hermione compartiendo la cama de matrimonio y los chicos cada uno en un sofá y de fondo, los alaridos de placer de Zabini y Ginny y el llanto de algún pobre bebé.

– Ginny – Dijo sin vacilar Hermione – La pequeña se cansará antes o después. Ginny no.

Ninguno de los habitantes de la habitación volvió hacer ningún comentario.

Hermione desvió la mirada hasta el sofá en el que dormía el rubio y se topó con el rostro del joven mirando en su dirección, sus ojos avellanas conectaron por un momento con los ojos acerados del rubio y sintió el conocido revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago.

Y allí, en aquella habitación compartida de Las Vegas _Muggle_ , con los gemidos de fondo de Ginny y los llantos de un bebé, Hermione Jane Granger se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy era algo más profundo que simplemente _atracción_.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¿Disfrutaron?

¡Un review please!

 ** _Eishel Panakos._**


	8. Ocho

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger._

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo ocho:**

My boy.

" _A veces el corazón tiene razones que la razón ignora"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Existen relaciones que te llevan a algo nuevo y exótico; las que son viejas y familiares; las que son inocentes y saben esperar; las que sacan a la luz muchas preguntas; las que te llevan a lugares insospechados; las que te transportan lejos de donde comenzaron y las que te traen de vuelta. Y si encuentras a alguien que te ame como tú quieres, bueno, eso ya es fabuloso._

 _Busco un amor. Un amor real. Ridículo, inconveniente, que me consuma, un amor de esos que te hacen pensar que no puedes vivir sin el otro. Tal vez no hay momentos correctos, hombres correctos, respuestas correctas… Tal vez solo tienes que decir lo que está en tu corazón._

 _ **La chica del pañuelo verde.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas se encontraban de compras en el Callejón Diagon.

Hermione y Ginny querían visitar Madam Malkin porque necesitaban una túnica nueva para un evento muy importante que tendría lugar en el Ministerio y Luna las acompañaba para dar su _sabia opinión_. Aunque de esto no estaban muy seguras las otras dos ya que conocían muy bien los gustos estrafalarios de la rubia.

La pelirroja les estaba contando por _cuarta vez_ – y con lujos de detalles – los numerosos encuentros que había tenido con el moreno desde la _excitante y salvaje_ noche del pasado sábado en Las Vegas. Sólo habían transcurrido tres días desde la boda, pero esos dos ya habían tenido más encuentros sexuales de los que Hermione había tenido en el último año.

– Lo hemos hecho en todas las habitaciones de su apartamento y las del _mío_. En su oficina y en la _mía_. ¡En los _baños públicos_ del Ministerio!, tanto en los de hombre como en los de mujeres – Y así continuaba la retahíla de la chica. Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada mientras observaba con ojo crítico la túnica azul que sostenía entre sus dedos.

– ¿Y no te decepcionó en ninguno de los encuentros? – Preguntó una inocente Luna.

– ¡Por Merlín!. Blaise está maravillosamente dotado – Dijo como toda respuesta. La castaña se percató de que ya no lo llamaba por el apellido. Aunque después de cruzar la línea del sexo, supuso que sería lo más acertado llamarse por sus nombres de pila.

– Lo verdaderamente importante es que _sepa usarlo_ , no el tamaño – Hermione se sintió en la necesidad de aclarar este punto a la rubia. Porque la castaña, por razones obvias, no sabía cuál sería el tamaño del _amiguito de Nott_ pero no quería que se le metiera en su cabecita rubia la idea de que si no era enorme no podría complacerla. Ginny era una mala influencia.

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua en desacuerdo.

– _Dulce_ Luna, existen cinco tamaños de penes: pequeño, mediano, grande, ¡Dios mío! Y no disponible en el color blanco – Enumeró – Blaise entra en la última categoría. Siento que vuestros chicos no sean negros, tendréis que conformaros con algunas de las otras categorías – Acabó con una sonrisa como la del gato Cheshire.

– Blaise, Blaise, Blasie. Ya no es _Zabini_. No he dejado de escuchar hablar de él desde la maldita boda – Comentó Hermione con tono desesperado.

Luna soltó una pequeña risita. En cambio Ginny, dejó de sonreír y su rostro se tornó mortalmente serio.

– Creo que padezco de monogamia. ¡Me la habéis contagiado! – Las acusó – Tú con tu adorado y perfecto _Theo._ Y tú con tu sexy y caprichoso rubio.

Hermione se sonrojó recordando el apasionado beso que compartieron en Las Vegas y sintió su pecho bombear con fuerza con solo el recuerdo de lo que sintió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en la penumbra de aquella habitación compartida con Nott y Luna. Había vuelto a verlo por el Ministerio esos días pero solo mantuvieron escuetas conversaciones dónde él la provocaba y ella se hacia la ofendida desapareciendo del lugar. Ninguno de los dos mencionó lo que ocurrió aquel sábado noche y sinceramente, Hermione no sabía sin sentirse aliviada o dolida.

Esa semana, la columna de _La chica del pañuelo verde_ hablaba sobre el amor. Era cuestión de tiempo que las chicas vieran la revista _muggle_ y ataran cabos. La castaña estaba en una tensión constante desde que la columna se publicó, expectante a que la asaltaran a preguntas. Era cuestión de tiempo.

– Yo…no sé si estoy preparada para dar ese paso. Estoy esperando que los _bullebys_ me den una señal – Susurró la rubia jugueteando con sus manos.

– ¿Los _bullebys_? – Preguntó confundida Hermione.

– Sí, los _bullebys_ muerden a sus parejas para demostrarles su amor y que están preparados para tener intimidad. Estoy esperando que me den la señal para morder a Theo – Respondió Luna como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ginny comenzó a reír a carcajadas imaginándose la situación y Hermione le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. La chica intentó calmarse antes de responder a Luna.

– La inactividad sexual es peligrosa, produce _cuernos_ – Luna miró horrorizada a la pelirroja.

– ¡Pero yo amo a Theo! – Chilló con voz estrangulada la rubia.

Hermione abrazó por los hombros a su amiga susurrándole palabras alentadoras que desmentían las palabras de Ginny.

– El sexo debe ser como el _café_ , fuerte, caliente y a diario – Siguió con su verborrea la pelirroja sin percatarse que iba a provocarle un infarto a la pobre rubia.

– Es curioso que utilices al _café_ como ejemplo porque al último hombre al que le dije que me hiciera algo excitante y caliente, me trajo un _café_ – Hermione intentaba aligerar el ambiente bromeando.

– Me encantan vuestros dispares ejemplos para explicar el sexo con el _café_. ¡Pero estoy preocupada de verdad! – Les dijo Luna intentando ponerse seria, aunque la comisura de sus labios luchaban por alzarse en una sonrisa.

– Y tengo más. Si quieres un negro, fuerte y sabroso que te haga sudar. ¡Pues tomate un _café_!

– Acabas de describir a mi _adonis de chocolate_ – Ginny se relamió los labios con la mirada perdida, seguramente pensando en todas las cochinadas que había hecho con _Blaise_.

– Sí, será mejor que dejemos el _café_. No soportaría otro monologo sobre lo _bueno y salvaje_ que es _Blaise_ en la cama – Bromeó la castaña metiéndose al probador con una par de túnicas.

A través de la fina cortina que separaba el probador de las otras dos chicas, Hermione seguía escuchando el sonido de las perchas y las voces de sus amigas.

– En una relación perfecta, nadie lleva los pantalones pues siempre han de estar en el suelo – Instruía Ginny a la joven rubia mientras le mostraba una túnica – ¿Qué te parece esta?

– Va a juego con tu pelo – Dijo suavemente la rubia – Considero mi relación perfecta. Perfecta para mí.

– La relación más excitante, retadora e importante de todas es la que tienes contigo misma – Decía Hermione mientras luchaba por desabrocharse el jodido pantalón _muggle_ que llevaba, se había atascado la cremallera – y si Nott es ese alguien que te ama como tú quieres, bueno, eso ya es fabuloso. Él sabrá esperar a que tú estés preparada o que los _bullebys, torposoplos_ o lo que sea, te empujen a sus brazos.

– Es imposible, dijo el orgullo. Es arriesgado, dijo la razón… – La pelirroja comenzó a darle una charla motivadora a Luna para que tuviera sexo con Nott cuando Hermione la cortó.

– Te dije que no tocaras las pastillas de tu abuela, dijo el unicornio rosa – Respondió Hermione socarrona a la vez que deslizaba, no sin esfuerzo, la maldita cremallera y dejaba caer sus pantalones – No utilices esa verborrea trillada que intenta ser motivadora para convencer a Luna. Pasará cuando tenga que pasar. No la presiones, ni la asustes.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de sus amigas. Ni un simple bufido o risa. Porque una secuencia de ruidos y golpes y la voz de un hombre ordenándole a Madam Malkin que depositara todo el dinero en una bolsa, dejó a Hermione bloqueada.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Agarró su varita con fuerza y arrastró de un tirón la cortina del probador hacia un lado y lo que ocurrió a continuación fue _surrealista._

Había tres hombres en la tienda, dos apuntando con sus varitas a Madam Melkin y otro apremiándola para que depositara todo el dinero, a la pobre mujer le temblaban las manos. No se habían percato que había tres clientas en la tienda porque estaban ocultas por las túnicas, pero el ruido de Hermione abriendo con violencia la cortina del probador llamó la atención de los vándalos.

Sin previo aviso, Ginny saltó sobre la espalda de uno de los hombres que apuntaba a la mujer quedando enganchada a sus caderas por sus piernas y haciendo presión con un brazo en su cuello y con el otro cubriéndole los ojos con fuerza. Él hombre rugía maldiciones e intentaba despojarse de la pelirroja, sin éxito. Ginny tenía bastante fuerza por haber sido criada entre tantos hombres y siendo jugadora de Quidditch en la escuela.

Luna clavó su varita en el cuello del hombre que sostenía la bolsa con el dinero, inmovilizándolo en el momento. Parecía horrorizado cuando Luna comenzó a contarle con sus fascinantes y extraños ojos en tono monocorde, lo disgustados que estaban los _Snorkack_ con lo que estaba haciendo y le nombraba una larga lista de animales mágicos inventados por su cabeza, que también estaban muy ofendidos.

Hermione con rapidez hizo contacto con el único hombre que quedaba sin ser atacado por sus amigas y que desvió su varita de la regordeta mujer vestida de violeta a la castaña. Hermione ya le esperaba en posición de ataque. Pero nunca llegó hacer nada, de un momento a otro cinco hombres enormes y con aspecto intimidante entraron en la tiendan y aplicaron sus varitas sobre los tres chicos. En menos de un minuto, estaban los tres en el suelo despojados de sus varitas y rodeados por una cuerda irrompible si no era con magia.

Las tres chicas alertas, desviaron sus varitas con rapidez a los nuevos invitados.

– ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Os envían los _Snorkack_ para ayudarnos? – Preguntó Luna esperanzada.

El hombre más descomunal e intimidante del grupo – media más de dos metros y estaba más fuerte que aquel portero del local de _streppers_ – dio un paso adelante y les dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

– No estamos de coña, ¿quién coño eres? – Preguntó cabreada la pelirroja.

– Bajad las varitas. Las tres – Ordenó el hombre con un marcado acento alemán. Las chicas no hicieron ningún movimiento, el hombre resopló molesto y mostro su acreditación como auror en Alemania – Ahora, bajad las puñeteras varitas.

Las chicas acataron la orden relajando un poco la tensión contenida sobre sus hombros. Analizaron a los cinco hombres frente a ellas, todos eran extraños. El que más llamaba la atención – que suponían que sería el jefe – era el que habló. De una palidez extrema – incluso más que Malfoy y eso ya era decir mucho – casi no se le diferenciaban las cejas y el pelo de la piel y con unos ojos calculadores que no dejaban de analizarlas.

– Perdón. Creíamos que eras un…psicópata. Al ver la varita – Aclaró con rapidez Hermione al sentirse el objetivo de esa mirada azul hielo.

– Y porque eres _raro_ de cojones – Malmetió Ginny.

La castaña le volvió a enviar, en menos de una hora, otra mirada de advertencia. Eran aurores alemanes, no querían problemas.

El auror no mostró ninguna emoción tras las palabras de la chica, parecía esculpido en mármol, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

– Por poco lo jodéis todo. Parecíais un trio de aficionadas – Vociferó con autoridad.

Hermione se sintió ofendida, a su parecer habían respondido con rapidez teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

– Está _clarísimo_ que no sabes que hablas con dos trabajadoras del Ministerio Inglés y… la dueña del famoso _Quisquilloso_ – Habló con tono de marisabidilla la castaña.

El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona echándole un vistazo de arriba abajo.

– Y seguro que tu curriculum es impresionante, igual que la elección de tu _vestuario_ – Comentó haciendo alusión a la semidesnudez de la castaña. Hermione palideció al recordar que solo vestía una camisa y sus braguitas blancas de algodón – Pero la próxima vez depílate por encima de la rodilla – Soltó socarrón secundado por la risas de sus secuaces.

 _Estúpido cavernícola alemán._

Hermione se sintió humillada, nunca había depilado la zona de sus muslos porque la chica no era muy velluda y apenas era visible la pelusilla de su piel. También influía el que odiara cualquier método de depilación, lo consideraba una tortura. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, dadas las circunstancias, levantó su barbilla con orgullo y lo desafió con la mirada.

– Eres un energúmeno y sexista – Siseó la castaña recibiendo el apoyo de sus amigas – Y entérate, las mujeres nacimos con pelos en las piernas – Dijo orgullosa poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

El hombre volvió a reír y ordenó a sus compañeros que recogieran a los tres hombres del suelo y los sacaran de la tienda. Hermione aún podía escuchar la risa del _cavernícola_ alemán a pesar de que ya se había marchado del local.

La castaña ofuscada volvió al probador, se vistió y salió aún más ofuscada de la tienda de túnicas.

–¡Hermione!, espera, ¿a dónde vas? – Preguntó Luna corriendo para alcanzarla.

– Voy a ver si en aquella tienda dedicada a la imagen y belleza tienen alguna poción que elimine el vello. Nunca me han gustado los métodos _muggles_ – Y agrandes zancadas entró en la tienda.

* * *

Era miércoles y Hermione se encontraba trabajando en su despacho. La castaña aún se encontraba de mal humor por lo que ocurrió el día anterior en la tienda de Madam Malkin. La punta de su pluma se rompió por la fuerza ejercida y la chica maldijo por lo bajo. El simple recuerdo de las burlas del hombre la enervaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque Ginny acababa de interrumpir en su despacho.

– No estoy de humor. _Vete_ – Y volvió su cabeza al pergamino que estaba escribiendo.

– Deberías venir. Algo está pasando en el Departamento de Misterios – Habló Ginny ignorando las palabras de la castaña.

Hermione levantó la cabeza con un ápice de interés en sus ojos. Su corazón se aceleró por la solo mención del Departamento donde trabajaba el rubio.

– ¿Qué ha hecho ahora Malfoy? – Preguntó divertida.

– No te divertirás tanto cuando veas lo que está pasando. Deberías volver a tu mal humor de antes – Advirtió Ginny aguantando la puerta abierta – ¡Vamos!, ¿a qué estas esperando?

* * *

Ginny y Hermione intentaban hacerse paso entre las numerosas mujeres que aguardaban su turno para acceder al Departamento de Misterios. Ginny codeaba con brusquedad a toda la que se oponía a dejarle paso y la castaña hizo uso de su acreditación como trabajadora del Ministerio para abrirse camino.

 _¿Qué hacían todas esas mujeres allí?_

A Hermione no le pasó inadvertido que todas eran chicas jóvenes y que estaban más _acicaladas_ de la cuenta. Y por algún motivo, que una mujer se esmerara tanto en arreglarse y estuviera haciendo cola para entrar en aquel Departamento concretamente, no presagiaba nada bueno.

La castaña vio su malestar crecer y en cuanto consiguió entrar al interior del maldito Departamento, vislumbró a Zabini apoyado en una pared alejada mirando a un grupo de chicas que rodeaban un escritorio – ¡Merlín sabrá por qué! – vestido con la túnica reglamentaria del Departamento de Deporte, un bigote ridículo y unas gafas de sol oscuras.

– ¿Qué haces con esa mierda de bigote? – Preguntó a bocajarro y sin ocultar su malestar al moreno – ¿Quién te lo ha prestado _Míster Potato_?

– Vas a conseguir que me desenmascaren – Susurró Zabini llevándose a las dos chicas aun rincón más alejado – ¿Y quién narices es _Míster Potato_?

Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada.

– Un bigote y unas gafas no son un disfraz, son un _complemento_ – Aclaró la castaña con suficiencia. Ginny se rio y rodeó la cintura del moreno depositando un beso en su clavícula. El chico le respondió con una sonrisa. _Encantador, voy a vomitar arco iris_ – De todos modos, ¿Por qué estas disfrazado? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?¿Dónde está Malfoy?

– Cálmate _leona_ – Definitivamente no fue buena idea llamarla así, Zabini se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba para bromas. Carraspeó antes de volver hablar – Estoy disfrazado porque no quiero que Draco me vea y me pida ayuda. Por primera vez, disfruto más con el espectáculo que involucrándome en él.

– ¿Y crees que con eso que te has puesto lo vas a conseguir? – Interrumpió Ginny.

– De momento me ha funcionado – Dijo petulante.

– ¿Qué espectáculo? ¿Te refieres a todas estas mujeres haciendo fila? ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfyo en todo esto? – Hermione estaba moviendo los engranajes en su cabecita y presentía que no le iba a gustar lo que el moreno tenía que decirle

– Draco necesita una secretaria. Se ha corrido la voz y todas esas _señoritas_ están mojando sus bragas por ser la elegida. Más de una tiene que tener pensamientos lujuriosos teniendo sexo en la intimidad de un despacho con el soltero de oro del Mundo Mágico _Draco Malfoy_ – Contó el moreno divertido – Ya sabes. Jugando con el _rol de jefe y secretaria_.

– A Hermione le gusta más el _rol de medimago y paciente_ – Contestó juguetona Ginny haciendo reír al chico.

Hermione no reía. Sintió hervir la sangre en sus venas. Estaba _celosa_. Lo estaba. _Malditamente celosa._ Y le daba mucha rabia saber que estaba celosa por que hubiera un ejército de zorras deseosas de abrir sus piernas a Malfoy. _A ese maldito bastardo y mujeriego_. Ella no era así. Creía en el poder de la palabra y era muy pacífica. ¿En qué la había convertido ese idiota?. ¡No quería ser otra de las estúpidas huecas que se mueren por sus huesos!.

– ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? – Preguntó Ginny por Hermione viendo que su amiga se había puesto lívida de un momento a otro.

– En ese escritorio. _Enterrado_ bajo esas cinco chicas – Señaló Zabini.

La joven castaña siguió la dirección de la mano del moreno para mirar de nuevo al escritorio que vio rodeado de chicas nada más entrar. Algo explotó en su interior. Vislumbró entre las chicas una cabellera rubia sentada tras el escritorio y con grandes zancadas se fue acercando.

– Chicas, chicas. Tenéis que guardar vuestro turno. No puedo entrevistaros a todas a la vez – Decía con tono juguetón Malfoy, las chicas rieron coquetamente.

– Sabes, te beneficiarias muchos si pusieras una puerta giratoria en la entrada del departamento, _querido._ Debe ser irritante tener que abrir la puerta cada vez que _invitas_ a una de estas _señoritas_ a pasar – Pronunció la castaña con la voz cargada de hostilidad.

Las chicas la evaluaron estupefactas por su osadía a interrumpir. Malfoy en cambio estaba encantado, giró su silla hacía la castaña y le sonrió pícaro.

– ¿Pensando en presentarte para el puesto, _Granger_?

La castaña soltó una risita falsa atusándose el pelo.

– ¿Qué interés podría tener yo en ser tu secretaria, _hurón narcisista y mujeriego_? – Hermione se arrepintió de sus palabras dos segundos después de haber abierto la boca. Pero ya lo había dicho, se había delatado – Además, ¿qué se supone que hacéis en este Departamento aparte de _entrevistar secretarias_?

– No lo sé, es un _misterio_ – Comentó divertido por la evidente furia de la chica – Tal vez si fueras mi secretaria, dejarías de estar celosa _innecesariamente._ Sé que soy como un manantial en pleno desierto pero tranquila, ya tengo mis ojos puestos en un objetivo – Agregó mirándola intensamente.

– Malfoy, si fueras agua no serias _potable_ – Sonrió divertida por su ingeniosa respuesta – Y no estoy celosa, solo intento salvar a todas estas pobre chicas de morir envenenadas por tus besos.

– Es curioso que digas eso. Tú pareces estar _vivita y coleando_ tras besarme – Contraatacó el rubio poniéndose de pie intimidándola con su altura.

Hermione sintió su cuerpo temblar por la cercanía del rubio y dio un paso atrás. Se escuchó un jadeo y múltiples protestas de las chicas que hacía tan solo un momento, se comían con la mirada al rubio. Ahora posiblemente miraran con odio a la chica.

Hermione debía hacer lo correcto. Ella siempre se había jactado de que era una persona racional. Y lo correcto era desaparecer antes de dejarse aún más en evidencia, iba a convertirse en el hazmerreír del Ministerio por el número que estaba montando. Además, no podía ser tan transparente y dejarle ver a él lo mucho que le importaba. Eso sería usado en su contra. Tenía que levantar la cabeza con toda la dignidad que poseía y alejarse de ese engreído, insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista de Draco Malfoy.

La castaña se encontraba entre la delgada línea que separa el respirar profundo y hacer lo correcto, de mandarlo todo a la mierda y lanzarse a sus brazos.

A Hermione no le tomó más de un segundo atravesar esa línea.

Agarró de la túnica al rubio, y ante la espantada mirada de todo el público femenino, estampó con deseo salvaje sus labios sobre los de Malfoy batallando en una danza de anhelo y lujuria. Porque tal vez no hay momentos correctos, ni hombres correctos, ni respuestas correctas… y a pesar de lo odioso que pudiera llegar a ser, _ese chico_ era _su chico_.

El corazón tiene razones que la razón ignora. Y el corazón de la castaña dictaba que besara ferozmente a ese rubio insoportable y marcara su territorio frente a todas esas zorras.

– Sí _nena_ , ¡así es como se hace! – Vitoreaba el joven _Míster Potato_ junto a una pelirroja que aplaudía en plena crisis de éxtasis.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¿Disfrutaron?

¡Un review please!

 ** _Eishel Panakos_**.


	9. Nueve

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger._

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo nueve:**

Breaking free

" _Quizás todos los días no son buenos, pero siempre hay algo bueno todos los días"_

 **.**

 _Maldita sea, ¿cómo había permitido esto?._

Se reprochaba una y otra vez Hermione mientras firmaba un pergamino con más fuerza de la que debería.

La castaña enrolló el pergamino con violencia y lo dejó caer sobre el escritorio, su nuevo escritorio. _Aunque de forma temporal._ Se recordaba para animarse.

Los acontecimientos del día anterior tuvieron consecuencias.

Durante el arrebato pasional de la castaña, Blaise y Ginny despacharon a todas las vacantes a secretarias del Departamento de Misterios. Y cuando la cordura y la razón llegaron a Hermione, despertándole abruptamente del beso de ensueño que estaba compartiendo con cierto rubio, estaba tan avergonzada que no era capaz de hilar dos palabras.

Pero la vergüenza dio paso rápidamente a la indignación.

La gran boca de Malfoy no tenía descanso, ni se apiadó de ella. Le recriminó con socarronería que por su arrebato de celos injustificados, se había quedado sin secretaría y por tanto, era obligación de la joven ocupar ese puesto.

Se enzarzaron en una discusión ridícula la cual, concluyó con un acuerdo poco favorecedor para la castaña, aunque era mucho mejor de lo que pedía el rubio en un principio.

Ejercería como su secretaría tan solo hasta el próximo lunes, plazo que dedicaría a llevar adelante su _propio_ trabajo, su _nuevo_ trabajo como secretaría y la _búsqueda_ de una secretaría permanente para el rubio.

Y por sus impulsos de adolescente quinceañera, aquel maldito jueves Hermione había tenido que hacer una puerta trasladadora, que unía su propio despacho en el Departamento de Regulación de Leyes Mágicas con el que estaba ocupando en aquellos momentos, el tétrico y oscuro Departamento de Misterios. El lugar menos transitado de todo el Ministerio por lo que había podido comprobar la chica en sus escasas dos horas en aquel puesto de secretaria.

En lo que llevaba de mañana, la joven aún no había averiguado que era lo que se hacía exactamente allí. A la única persona que había visto era a su _dulce tormento con complejo de farola_. El rubio se había puesto en contacto con ella un par de veces para que le concertara citas y molestarla un rato, pero poco más. Luego se encerraba en su propio despacho y la dejaba trabajar en el suyo tranquilamente.

Pero no todos entendían que tenía _mucho_ trabajo.

Una cabeza pelirroja asomó por la puerta enseñando su brillante dentadura en una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Hermione!

– ¡Ginny! – La imitó con falsa emoción la castaña.

La chica ingresó a la habitación y tomó asiento frente a Hermione importándole poco la mirada asesina que le dirigió su amiga. La joven ese día no estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie.

– ¿A que debo tu _agradable e inesperada_ visita? –Preguntó irónica la castaña.

– Sé que alegro tus días y hago perfectas tus mañanas. No finjas.

– He tenido una mañana perfecta, _pero no era está._

– ¿Cierto rubio te está molestando? – Dijo con socarronería Ginny.

– Y cierta pelirroja, _también_.

– ¿Me estás echando?.

– ¡No se te escapa una! – Sonrió falsamente Hermione.

– Enrollarte con Malfoy ha hecho que desarrolles una lengua muy bífida. ¿Qué será lo próximo?, ¿te saldrán escamas? – Comentó con indiferencia mientras admiraba sus uñas.

– Prueba otra vez, te repites. No es la primera vez que aludes a mis similitudes con Malfoy – Masculló con fastidio Hermione.

Ginny le dedicó una mueca hastiada que la joven ignoró deliberadamente.

– ¿Tomándote un descanso en horas de trabajo, Granger? – Preguntó, una voz que la castaña conocía muy bien, a su espalda – Eso no es algo que esperara de la perfecta y correcta Hermione Granger.

– ¿Por qué no vuelves al nido de víboras del que saliste, Malfoy? – Contraatacó.

El joven rubio le dedicó una mirada interrogante a la pelirroja la cual, se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

– Hoy está especialmente ácida y cortante. Seguramente esté en sus días.

Y la respuesta pareció valerle al chico porque con una sonrisa de falsa amabilidad, encaró a Hermione.

– ¿Has llevado los documentos que te pedí a Astoria? – Cuestionó altanero.

– Hecho.

– ¿Concertada la cita con Jack?.

– Hecho.

– ¿Y has firmado…?

– Hecho. Hecho. Hecho. ¡Todo lo que me has escrito en esa absurda lista que me diste está HECHO! – Hermione tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Draco alzó las cejas evaluando a la castaña para ver si decía la verdad.

– Malfoy, cuando tú vas, yo ya fui y vine tres veces, y en taconazos – Concluyó triunfal Hermione.

El joven sonrió de forma torcida ante la ocurrencia de la chica y Ginny le miró con aprobación.

– Estoy orgullosa de ti – Aseguró la pelirroja limpiándose falsas lágrimas de los ojos. Hermione rodó los ojos.

– ¿Ginny?

– ¿Sí?

– Lárgate de una vez – Ordenó Hermione. La pelirroja soltó una carcajada pero le hizo caso y se marchó alegando que necesitaba sentir algo caliente entre sus piernas por lo que iba hacer una visita a su _Adonis de chocolate_.

Draco ocupó el sitio que antaño había sido de Ginny. Cruzó sus brazos apoyándolos sobre el escritorio y se dejó caer hacia adelante. Fijó sus orbes aceradas con intensidad sobré las avellanas de la castaña haciéndola sentir _muy incómoda_ y además, que rememorara ciertos besos que hacían subir la temperatura de la habitación.

Hermione tuvo remangar las mangas de su túnica.

– ¿Necesita algo más su _excelencia_? – El sarcasmo era el mejor arma de la chica para aligerar el ambiente.

Y pareció funcionar, ya que Draco relajó el semblante y se dejó caer hacía atrás en la silla.

– Ya que has terminado con mis asuntos y es casi la hora de almorzar, vamos a salir a comer – El tono autoritario del rubio, que no admitía réplica, exasperó de nuevo a Hermione.

– Tengo aún trabajo que hacer. _Mi trabajo_ de verdad. No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte – Aclaró – Y tú no tienes poder sobre mí. No me gustan esas cosas de ti.

Draco no se ofendió en lo más mínimo.

– _Granger, Granger_. Me adoras, no hay nada de mí que no te guste. Soy la perfección hecha hombre.

Hermione volvió a rememorar la boca del rubio sobre la suya, las sensaciones, el deseo salvaje y descontrolado. Las ganas de más y más _y más_. No se saciaba de él. Y la castaña sabía que esos sentimientos que sentía hacía el chico iban más allá de lo carnal, que no había mentido en ningún momento cuando escribió el último número en _La chica del pañuelo verde_ , que sentía algo más profundo que la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Pero mientras el joven se comportara como un energúmeno, insoportable y de lengua bífida Hermione se sentía en terreno seguro.

 _Maldita sea, ¿qué ha hecho este engreído narcisista conmigo?._

– Son pequeños detalles los que no me gustan de ti, como que respires – Respondió Hermione con humor negro.

– Eso ha dolido, Granger – Respondió agachando la mirada con falsa pena y llevándose una mano a su corazón con teatralidad – No sabía que _devoraras_ con tus labios a la gente que no te gusta – Atacó con malicia.

Hermione sonrojó violentamente. _Terreno peligroso, terreno peligroso_.

– Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

– ¿Te has quedado sin argumento? – Preguntó con sorna – Bien. Eso es perfecto. Quiere decir que ya no tienes excusa para no acompañarme a comer – Refutó poniéndose en pie y estirando su mano frente a la joven invitándola a tomarla.

Hermione bufó molesta. Y tras tres insultos más y un cuarto de hora de camino, se encontraban en un coqueto restaurante de comida internacional. Draco acababa de pedir _por los dos_ , hecho que molestó a Hermione, pero como había decidido no dirigirle la palabra desde que la obligó a salir del Ministerio, se guardó su opinión para ella.

Draco llevaba un rato intentando sonsacarle alguna palabra a la castaña, sin éxito.

– Te propongo un trato.

Hermione alzó una ceja incitándole hablar.

– Un alto al fuego. Vamos a disfrutar de este carísimo whisky de fuego y de los deliciosos platos que nos van a servir y mantengamos una conversación civilizada.

La castaña no le creía, entrecerró los ojos y buscó algún rastro de ironía o sorna en su rostro que lo delatara. Pero por primera vez, Hermione tuvo que reconocer que parecía franco. Aun así, quiso asegurarse.

– ¿Por qué querrías eso?

El rubio bailaba de la alegría en su interior al conseguir esas pocas palabras de la castaña después de casi una hora en silencio.

– Te dije una vez que éramos los _mejores amigos_ y aunque reconozco que disfruto con nuestras conversaciones irónicas con connotaciones sexuales y de tus gemidos cuando le hago el amor a tu boca – Comentó mirándola con picardía provocando que el corazón de la castaña bombera con fuerza en su pecho – Soy una persona polifacética. Puedo sorprenderte en otros ámbitos.

Hermione carraspeó para encontrar su voz y rebatirle al rubio.

– Eso no suena como un _alto al fuego_ precisamente.

– ¡10 puntos para Gryffidor! – Dijo Malfoy con diversión levantando su copa y brindando en el aire, antes de darle un largo sorbo. Hermione sonrió por las palabras, los años en Hogwarts parecían ahora tan lejanos – ¿Cómo acabaste trabajando en el Ministerio?, siempre pensé que ocuparías el lugar de Pince en la biblioteca.

La castaña entendió que esa era su forma de comenzar la conversación civilizada.

– Sigo amando los libros – Aseguró y le pareció escuchar por lo bajo 'comelibros', pero no estaba segura – Barajé la posibilidad de formarme como Auror pero luego me di cuenta que lo que verdaderamente quería era cambiar el Mundo Mágico. _Antes_ no era posible que un hijo de _muggles_ trabajara en el Departamento de Regulación de Leyes Mágicas pero _después_ si fue posible. Quiero contribuir a hacer de este país un lugar más justo.

A Draco no le pasó por alto la sutileza de la castaña por referirse al tiempo de Hogwarts como _antes_ y al tiempo de la post guerra como _después_. Supuso que lo hizo por no traerle malos recuerdos de su época como Mortífago, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego.

– Acabo de recordar la plataforma P.E.D.D.O que fundaste.

– Sí, la cual sigue vigente y gracias a ella y a mi puesto, los elfos domésticos tienen un sueldo digno y vacaciones – Hermione estaba tan entusiasmada hablando de su trabajo que por un momento olvidó que estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy, un sangre pura que seguramente tendría docenas de elfos en su mansión.

– Mis elfos domésticos gozan de los privilegios que tú les otorgaste – Aclaró el rubio al percatarse de lo que estaba pensando la joven sobre él.

Hermione se relajó en el acto.

– ¿Y tú?. _Antes_ eras bueno en pociones, pensé que te dedicarías a ello o a nada ya que eres rico, siendo sincera.

– _Después,_ digamos que los Malfoy no estábamos bien vistos. Con el tiempo volví a ganarme la confianza de algunas personas importantes y con los esfuerzos del Ministerio por reinsertarnos en la sociedad, me ofrecieron trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios. No es lo que siempre soñé, pero mi madre me hizo entrar en razón, acepté y ahora estoy muy a gusto y limpiando el nombre de mi familia – Aseguró con indiferencia bebiendo de su copa.

Hermione sintió un nudo en su estómago al escuchar hablar al rubio. Bajo esa indiferencia se percibía dolor. Y la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque ella misma había pensado mal de él en un principio y el chico de verdad hacía un esfuerzo por demostrar que había cambiado. Y ella lo sabía.

 _Antes ni si quiere se habría sentado a comer conmigo. Y muchos menos atreverse a besarme._

– Siento lo de tu padre. Supe por El Profeta que no saldrá de Azkaban y que pronto recibirá el beso del dementor.

Draco asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo la preocupación, pero sin querer hondar en el tema.

– ¿Vives aquí en el Londres Mágico? – Preguntó cambiando de tema.

Y se enzarzaron en una conversación más relajada como si fueran viejos amigos y alejada de temas que a ninguno de los dos le hacía bien. No volvieron a tocar el tema familia, guerra o Hogwarts. En cambio, se pusieron al día de todas las cosas que habían hecho en estos últimos años.

Habían pasado casi dos horas hablando sin insultos o discusiones, alguna que otra broma sin malicia, y Hermione tuvo que reconocerse a si misma, que le había gustado conocer esta faceta del rubio y que disfrutó de cada una de las palabras que se dijeron.

* * *

Unos insistentes golpes despertaron de su plácido sueño a Hermione. Al principio, no supo detectar de donde provenían los golpes porque aún se encontraba adormilada, pero volvieron a repetirse una y otra vez, hasta que se percató que alguien estaba aporreando su puerta con existencia.

Miró su despertador para comprobar que aún era de noche como sospechaba, las una y diez de la madrugada para ser exactos.

Extrañada. Se calzó sus zapatillas y se dirigió con varita en mano, a la puerta de su casa.

– ¿Quién es? – Preguntó elevando su varita.

– El amor de tu vida – Respondió con tono meloso una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

– Mentira, el chocolate no habla – Contratacó divertida Hermione mientras abría la puerta y recibía a Ginny y a una muy adormilada Luna. Ambas en pijamas. Se apartó para dejarlas pasar – ¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas?

– No vuelvas a desconectar por las noches la red flu, habría llegado más rapido por ahí - Dijo Ginny ignorando su pregunta.

– Bien, lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Cuál es la emergencia? – Reformuló Hermione la pregunta esperando esta vez una respuesta de verdad.

– No podía dormir – Dijo malhumorada la pelirroja.

– ¿Y te jodía que yo sí? – Preguntó con ironía Hermione dirigiéndose al salón, dónde ya se encontraban sus dos amigas acopladas en su mullido sofá.

– Pues sí, la verdad es que sí – Susurró con agresividad contenida la pelirroja.

Hermione le miró sin comprender. Menos mal que Luna quiso arrojar un poco de luz a la pobre chica.

– Ginny no podía dormir y decidió leer tu última columna. No le sentó muy bien saber de tus sentimientos sobre Malfoy por una revista y decidió que era necesario despertarnos a ambas para que tuvieras una conversación de chicas – Resumió Luna frotándose los enormes ojos.

– ¿Estas enamorada de Draco Malfoy? – Preguntó sin anestesia Ginny. Tenía la misma delicadeza que un cirujano con manoplas.

Hermione tragó en seco. Era cuestión de tiempo que se enteraran y vinieran a enfrentarla, pero no pensaba que se fueran a presentar en plena noche.

– No estoy segura.

– ¿Qué coño significa eso?

– Me gusta _, me gusta mucho_. Siento algo profundo por él. No sé si es exactamente amor, pero se le parece mucho – Confesó la castaña – Fue la misma noche de la boda que me di cuenta.

– Eso es maravilloso Hermione – Luna rodeó con sus brazos a la castaña.

– ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?

– Me daba miedo decirlo en voz alta. Solo me había atrevido a pensarlo o escribirlo – Dijo con desesperación haciendo aspavientos con sus manos.

La pelirroja pareció perdonarle por su traición, que parecía ya una costumbre cuando se trataba de cierto rubio.

Ginny cogió una manta del cuarto de Hermione y las cubrió a las tres con ella en el sofá que compartían. Estuvieron hablando durante horas sobre el trascurso que habían tomado sus vidas desde que se había reencontrado con los chicos. Y ninguna parecía arrepentirse.

Hermione les contó sobre la conversación real y sincera que había tenido con Malfoy aquel día y de cómo la había disfrutado. Ginny sobre las nuevas posturas que había estado practicando con Zabini, parecían no hacer otra cosa. Y Luna sobre lo raro que se ponía últimamente Nott cuando iba vestida algo más ligerita de ropa.

La rubia ya había pasado varias noches en casa del chico, aunque aún no había ocurrido nada sexual, pero había notado que el joven se ponía tenso cuando ella usaba su pijama.

– ¿Y dices que la última vez que estuviste en su casa, al despertarte te diste cuenta de que se te había escapado una teta de la camiseta? – Preguntó Ginny aguantándose la risa.

– Sí, ¡pero fue un accidente!. Y Theo estaba distante conmigo cuando nos levantamos – Comentó apenada sin entender que ocurría.

– Cariño, si te acuestas con una camiseta de tirantes vas a acabar con una teta fuera, es tan evidente como que el fuego quema o el agua moja – Comentó Hermione riendo – Pero tranquila, Theo no estaba enfadado contigo.

– ¡Lo que estaba era cachondo! – Aclaró la pelirroja riendo.

Y entre risas y anécdotas locas de Luna, las chicas cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¿Disfrutaron?

¡Dejen un review!

 _ **Eishel Panakos.**_


	10. Diez

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger._

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo diez:**

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

" _Huye de las tentaciones… despacio, para que puedan alcanzarte"_

 **.**

– La barba de tres días es el escote de los hombres.

Y Ginny no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Hermione.

Estaban observando a los dos jóvenes ex-Slytherin que charlaban animadamente en el centro de la sala, se habían quitado las túnicas reglamentarias de sus respectivos Departamentos y ahora vestían unas negras de gala. Las chicas acababan de llegar a la fiesta, habían hecho un rápido barrido con la mirada por el salón acondicionado por el Ministerio para la ocasión, cuando divisaron a Draco y Blaise.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione sintió la necesidad de hacer mención a la barba de varios días que lucía el rubio y que tan bien le sentaba.

Aquel sábado el Ministerio estaba celebrando el fin de la guerra _oficialmente_. La última misión de los aurores en busca y captura de los Mortífagos prófugos había concluido con éxito y no quedaba en el Mundo Mágico ni un mago o bruja seguidor de Voldemort sin encarcelar a excepción por supuestos, de todos aquellos desertores del régimen oscuro y reinsertados a la sociedad como era el caso de los Malfoy, Zabini y Nott. En dicho evento, se entregarían reconocimientos a todos los aurores que participaron en las misiones llevadas a cabo durante estos diez años y se recordarían a todos los caídos en el camino.

Harry Potter estaría allí, como auror y principal jefe al mando de dichas operaciones recibiría sus galardones. Hermione mantuvo una conversación con él hacía unos días para ponerle al corriente sobre la nueva _situación_ de Ginny y aunque al principio no se lo tomo muy bien – deseó haber encerrado a Zabini en Azkaban cuando tuvo oportunidad – una vez relajado, lo medio aceptó y le prometió a la castaña que no la importunaría durante el evento. Hermione aprovechó para preguntar si Ron iría y por suerte, el chico le aseguró que se encontraba fuera de viaje con George y no podría acudir.

En aquel instante hizo su aparición Theo y Luna, venían tan acaramelados y absortos en su burbuja de amor que no se percataron de que las chicas estaban paradas justo a la entrada hasta que Ginny si hizo notar. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente y tan sincronizados que daba escalofríos, parecían siameses.

Luna vestía una túnica turquesa y su novio uno muy similar al de sus amigos, la rubia venía como acompañante de Theo ya que ella no trabajaba en el Ministerio.

– ¡Hola chicas! Estáis preciosas – Alabó la ex-Ravenclaw haciendo reír a sus amigas. Luego dirigió su inquietante mirada azulada a Hermione, la miró fijamente durante unos segundos para luego esbozar una sonrisa misteriosa – Hermione hoy los _bullebys_ están más inquietos que nunca, me alegro mucho por ti.

La castaña frunció el ceño en su dirección sin entender ni una palabra de lo que quería decir con eso.

– ¿Debería entender eso? – Preguntó desconcertada.

– No necesariamente. Los _bullebys_ sabrán guiarte, ya estás preparada para dar el paso – Dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada dulce al ojiazul.

Hermione desistió en su labor de comprender las palabras de la chica, había aprendido a no cuestionar a Luna ni intentar entender todo lo que decía.

– Vamos con Draco y Blaise, deben estar preguntándose dónde estamos – Intervino Nott.

La castaña estiro las inexistentes arrugas de su túnica negra y azul y siguió al extraño grupo hasta el centro de la sala dónde los esperaban los chicos.

– ¡Hey! – Saludó Blaise con una amplia sonrisa – Menos mal que ya llegaron las damas, necesitamos un poco del _lado heroico_ de la guerra para darle credibilidad a nuestras buenas intenciones.

– Los aurores no parecen muy contentos con nuestra presencia – Lo apoyó el rubio dedicándole una mirada intensa de pies a cabeza a Hermione, la chica notó sus pómulos calentarse y desvió la mirada avergonzada para responder a Zabini.

– Siento decirte querido _Blaise_ , que tú jamás has tenido buenas intenciones – Bromeó la chica.

– ¡Oh, me has llamado por mi nombre! – Dijo con una emoción exagerada – ¿Quiere decir que ahora me consideras tu amigo?

– Poco a poco Blaise, no me agobies – Le guiñó un ojo y el chico le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

– _Mione_ , deja de ligar con mi adonis de chocolate o cierto rubio le va a castrar su _anaconda_ y se acaba mi diversión – Moduló haciendo un mohín adorable.

– Pero _pequeña Weasley_ , sabes que solo hay _chocolate_ para ti – La voz sugerente de Blaise no pasó inadvertida para nadie provocando las risas.

– Quisiera ser el aire que respiras, para que cuando me dejes, te mueras – Pronunció Ginny en lo que para ella era una declaración de amor en toda regla.

– ¡Merlín!, no podéis comportaros por unas horas – Bufó la castaña.

– Intento ser normal pero me aburro enseguida – Respondió Ginny mientras apartaba su túnica roja y dorada para mostrar el entallado vestido que llevaba – _Amor_ , ¿me queda bien este vestido negro?

– ¡Mierda! ¡Un Dementor! – Aulló el moreno con falso horror llevándose las manos a sus mejillas y devorándola con la mirada – ¡EXPECTRO PATRONUM! – Ladró apuntándole con su dedo índice como si fuera una varita.

La pelirroja rio coquetamente y se lanzó a los brazos del joven como una garrapata, agarrándose con sus piernas y brazos al cuerpo del chico y _abusando_ sin piedad de la boca de Blaise.

Todo un espectáculo.

– ¿Quiero saber? – Preguntó Hermione a sus amigos ante el _coito con ropa_ que estaba presenciando.

– Blaise es un Mortífago _muy malo_ encerrado en Azkaban y Ginny su carcelera y quien va a darle el beso del Dementor – Informó Luna como si hablara del tiempo mientras aceptaba la copa que le ofrecia Theo.

– ¡En serio! ¿Qué clase de fantasías retorcidas y enfermas tenéis? – Formuló la castaña con los ojos desorbitados.

– Hay personas que hacen que te preguntes, ¿de qué altura se caerían de la cuna? – Susurró el rubio en el oído de Hermione provocándole mil escalofríos y que su piel se erizara.

Casi olvidaba que estaba allí. _Casi_.

– Theo, ¿Qué ocurre? – Las palabras de Luna llamó la atención de las dos parejas que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar la evidente tensión del chico.

– No me encuentro muy a gusto. Siento la mirada de todos los aurores sobre mí, juzgándome – Confesó mirando al suelo – ¿Qué más tengo que hacer? ¡Sólo era un crio! No es justificación pero he renegado de toda mi familia por estar aquí, he demostrado con creces estar del _lado correcto_. Estoy cansado de que me vean como un paria y sin nada que me diferencie de los _verdaderos Mortífagos_.

Theodore Nott no era un chico muy hablador, era bastante reservado y tímido por ello, esta revelación provocó una extraña sensación en el estómago de la castaña. Desvió la vista al rubio y su semblante serio le hizo saber que él se sentía igual aunque callara y fue entonces, cuando Hermione comprendió el esfuerzo que hacía a diario el joven para no ser relacionado con el chico influenciable que se unió a los Mortífagos por unos ideales que fueron inculcados desde la cuna, por el miedo que le daba lo que podría hacerle Voldemort a sus padres o a él mismo.

Hermione sintió calentarse su corazón, admiraba y se sentía muy orgullosa del nuevo Draco Malfoy.

– Te quiero tal y como eres. Con tú pasado y tus miedos – Aseguró Luna mientras tomaba la cara de Theo entre sus manos para que le mirara a los ojos – Recuerda siempre que eres absolutamente único.

– Amarte es la segunda mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida. La primera fue conocerte – Declaró el ojiazul con los ojos brillosos mientras depositaba un dulce beso en los labios de la rubia.

– ¡Por Merlín!, voy a vomitar arcoíris – Murmuró Hermione en parte bromeando y en parte de verdad.

Luna y Theo se sumergieron en su mundo de algodones y piruletas mientras Ginny y Blaise retomaban el apareamiento de las mantis religiosas, ya que la pelirroja en cualquier momento le iba arrancar la cabeza si seguía comiéndole la boca de esa forma y tironeándole del pelo, iba a provocarle una calvicie prematura.

No podía haber dos parejas más diferentes y que encima, todos fueran amigos. Hermione estaba recordando una frase que su madre usaba mucho _'Somos diferentes y por eso somos ricos'_. Nunca había estado más de acuerdo, no cambiaría a sus amigas por nada del mundo y tenía que reconocer que tampoco querría librarse de los chicos, juntos eran el equilibrio.

Perfecto.

– Estos cambios tan bruscos de humor no pueden ser sanos, ¡os dejo! – Comunicó Malfoy a sus amigos.

– No puedes dejarme, ¡nos conocemos desde hace más de veinte años! – Suplicó Blaise con falso dolor mientras Theo reía contento y abrazaba con cariño a Luna.

– Pues peor me lo pones, ¡ya no lo aguanto más! – Vociferó Draco llevándose a la castaña con él a la mesa asignada para la cena.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y momentos incomodos – sobre todos por parte de la pareja cachonda como les habían bautizado a Ginny y Blaise – tras el postre, Kingsley Shacklebolt dio comienzo con los reconocimientos a los aurores, Harry recibió tres galardones entre aplausos, se mencionó a los caídos y se guardó un minuto de silencio. Por último, mencionó la participación de los aurores alemanes en varias misiones e invitó a subir al jefe de los aurores alemanes, Herman Bemberg.

Hermione sintió el color desaparecer de su rostro, frente a ella se encontraba el auror cavernícola alemán, el energúmeno que aludió a sus velludos muslos.

 _¡Merlín!, ¿por qué?_

El tal Herman, agradeció de forma brusca la invitación del Ministerio inglés, compartió unas pocas palabras más y volvió a su sitio. Kingsley dio por finalizada las intervenciones y deseó que todos se divirtieran.

La castaña miró a sus amigas y todas tenían la misma cara de sorpresa, obviamente ninguna pensaba encontrarse de nuevo con el hombre. Ahora tocaba evitarlo a toda costa y durante un par de horas lo consiguieron, estuvieron bailando con los chicos y divirtiéndose pero no todo puede salir bien.

Una de cal y otra de arena.

– _Vaya, vaya_ , pero mira a quién tenemos aquí – Se escuchó un marcado acento alemán y la castaña se tensó entre los brazos del rubio – las _Super Nenas_ , la hostil, la lunática y la velluda – Enumeró señalando de una en una a las tres chicas.

Luna fue a decir algo pero Herman levantó una mano frenándola.

– Deja de mirarme con esos ojos de sapo desorbitados y antes de que digas nada chica rara, no. Los _Snorkack_ no me han enviado.

Theo se ofendió por las palabras del auror e iba a enfrentarlo pero Luna no lo dejó y aunque reticente, se mantuvo junto a su novia mirándolo con odio. No habría una segunda oportunidad.

– El simulacro de paz y amor ha finalizado. Ya podéis volver a ser las víboras de Hogwarts y saltarle encima a este cabronazo alemán – Ordenó Ginny a los Slytherin mirando con desdén al hombre.

– No esperaba menos de ti, pelirroja – Sonrió siniestramente el auror.

– ¿De qué conocéis a este tío? – Intervino Draco posicionándose en gesto protector junto a Hermione.

– Eso _preciosa_ , cuéntale como nos conocimos – Arremetió contra la castaña – aún no he olvidado tus piernas – Dijo guiñándole un ojo provocando que el rubio se tensara.

La chica enrojeció furiosamente por el recuerdo.

– ¿De qué coño habla _Hermione_?

A la castaña se le aceleró el corazón al escuchar su nombre por primera vez en los labios de rubio, pero volvió rápidamente a la realidad al notar las facciones tensas del chico y sus ojos acerados con la falsa calma de un pantano.

Hermione posó la mano sobre el hombro de Malfoy para infundirle tranquilidad y pareció relajarse un poco con su tacto.

– Nos vimos envueltas en un robo en el la tienda de Madam Melkin, yo estaba probándome una túnica cuando todo ocurrió y no tuve más remedio que salir _sin pantalones_ a resolver el caos – Explicó sintiéndose ridícula – el señor Bemberg apareció y bueno, capturó a los ladrones y ya.

– _Y ya_ – Repitió el rubio visiblemente más calmado aunque un poco celoso porque ese alemán prepotente hubiera visto más que él.

– Sí, _y ya_ – Concluyó la chica, ni muerta le contaba sobre su vello.

– Unas piernas algo _masculinas_ para mi gusto, pero bonitas – Aportó el auror ganándose un gruñido de Draco.

– Sabes, la primera vez que te vi, supe que tenías algo – Habló Hermione cabreada.

– ¿Y qué es? – Preguntó curioso el auror.

– Una hostia en toda la cara – Y bofetón al acto.

– Eso te pasa por cabrear a la _Señora Malfoy_ – Aplaudió Draco rodeando la cintura de la castaña con posesividad.

Eso no pareció gustarle a Herman por lo que sobándose la mejilla sonrió, y volvió atizar con sus palabras, pero esta vez contra el rubio.

– _Malfoy_ , ya decía que me sonaba tu cara. Eres un cabrón como tu padre y un puto _Mortífago_.

– Hubo un juicio y pagué por mis acciones. Así que ahora vete a tomar por culo, albino de mierda – Draco tenía la mandíbula tensa y Hermione lo rodeó con sus brazos para infundarle calma.

– Que te follen Malfoy.

– Gracias, ha eso aspiro esta noche – Sonrió cínicamente, el hombre lo miró desconcertado – Yo nunca insulto a nadie diciendo que te follen, prefiero que se muera virgen y con telarañas en sus partes.

– Eres un patético engendro de Mortífago – Siseó con asco. Luego miró a la castaña y a sus amigas que también se abrazaban a los Slytherin y soltó un suspiró de hastío – Con el debido respeto a las mujeres trabajadoras, pero os dejáis llevar por los sentimientos, con el chorrito de sangre mensual y todo eso, y os acabáis revolcando con el malo, ¡Siempre lo jodéis todo con vuestras hormonas!

– Tienes razón – Dijo la pelirroja deshaciendo el abrazó de Blaise – Tu eres mejor partido, todo un _hombre de bien_.

– Claro que sí nena – Afirmó seductor el enorme hombre.

– Te estoy tomando el pelo puto gordo, tienes que comenzar a calmarte – Atacó Ginny sacándole el dedo del medio mientras se volvía a refugiar en los brazos del moreno.

– Esto es puro musculo, enana pecosa – Contratacó exhibiendo sus bíceps.

– Parece que hablas por experiencia propia, ¿alguna chica te dejó por el malo? – Preguntó Hermione retomando la conversación anterior.

Herman no contestó, le dirigió una mirada dura y se fue dando grandes zancadas.

– Ese tío es un impertinente, ¿estáis bien? – La voz de Theo aún sonaba tensa mientras les hablaba a las chicas.

– Tranquilo Theo, he tropezado con tantas piedras que ya tengo el título de todoterreno – Aseguró la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa.

– ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre? – Se emocionó el ojiazul. Hermione rodó los ojos, no entendía porque todos se emocionaban tanto por ese simple hecho.

– ¿Qué es un todoterreno? – Preguntó Luna desconcertada.

– Un coche _muggle_ – Respondió Ginny.

– Vale, ¿y yo qué? ¿Sigo siendo Malfoy? – Preguntó indignado el rubio.

– Oh, cállate _Malfoy_ – Bromeó Hermione.

La castaña dijo que ya había tenido suficiente y que era hora e irse a casa, Malfoy se ofreció acompañarla ya que las traidoras de sus amigas se iban con sus respectivas parejas. Hermione insistió en que no era necesario, iba aparecerse en su calle y ya está, pero Draco aseguró que era peligroso porque era muy tarde, así que tras diez minutos de una inútil discusión se encontraba con Draco en la puerta de su casa, insólito.

– Bueno, pues gracias. Ya nos vemos el lunes en el Ministerio – Se despidió.

– ¿No me invitas a tomarnos la última? – Preguntó seductor.

– ¿La última? – Pronunció desconcertada.

– La última copa de la noche, Granger – Explicó rodando los ojos con exasperación.

– ¿Y por qué debería? – Dijo alzando una ceja.

– Vamos, _Hermione_. Te he acompañado a casa, que menos que obsequiarme con una copa.

La chica sintió sus piernas flaquear al escuchar de nuevo su nombre en sus labios. Sabía jugar sus cartas.

– Está bien, _pasa_. Una copa y te largas – Ordenó estirando su dedo índice hacía su pecho para acentuar su orden.

El chico asintió conforme y la siguió al interior del apartamento.

– Vaya, que…acogedor – Comentó el chico viendo el salón-cocina y las dos únicas puertas que había que supuso que uno era un baño y el otro el dormitorio.

– No tengo las comodidades de Malfoy Manor, perdóneme _su alteza_ – Pronunció con ironía mientras dejaba caer sobre una silla su túnica y revelaba el vestido burdeos que llevaba.

Draco le dio una mirada evaluadora y Hermione pensó que había pasado el examen porque sonrió cuando terminó de escanearla.

– Sé que no puedes darme esos lujos, Granger. Pero puedes darme _otras cosas_ – Moduló alzando varias veces las cejas en un gesto muy gracioso e infantil.

– Compórtate o te echo a patadas, Malfoy.

El chico alzó los brazos en derrota y dejó caer su túnica sobre la de la chica dejando ver su pulcra camisa blanca y pantalón negro. Hermione sirvió dos copas de whisky de fuego y se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas junto al rubio.

Comentaron como había ido la noche como dos buenos amigos y la castaña tuvo que reconocer que estaba muy a gusto, al igual que aquel día que fueron almorzar.

– Siento mucho todo lo que dijo Bemberg – Fue una disculpa sincera, se sentía responsable en parte. Si no fuera por ella, él no se habría acercado ni dicho todas esas cosas horribles.

El joven le quitó importancia con una mano aunque agradeció sus palabras.

– Siempre hay una solución para cada problema, una sonrisa para cada lagrima y un vete a la mierda para cada gilipollas ¿sabes en que categoría entra ese auror alemán? – Preguntó juguetón.

– Vete a la mierda gilipollas – Respondió riendo y siendo secundada por el chico.

Un silencio cómodo se extendió entre ellos, la chica dejó su copa sobre la mesa y se acomodó en el sofá, el chico le copió.

– Desde que aparecisteis en nuestras vidas, lo habéis puesto todo patas arriba – Confesó Hermione.

– ¿Y eso es malo? – Preguntó curioso.

– Creo que no – Susurró volviéndose para mirar al rubio.

Con lo que no contó era con que él hiciera lo mismo y sus caras estuvieran tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozaban. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, perdidos en una lucha de hielo y fuego, pero entonces Hermione sintió la estúpida necesidad de poner distancia.

– Es tarde, deberías irte – Se puso en pie mientras hablaba.

Draco también se levantó, pero no dio ni un paso más. La chica le miró extrañada.

– Es tarde, tú lo has dicho. Será mejor que me quede aquí a pasar la noche.

– ¿Qué?

– He bebido, Granger. No sería seguro aparecerme en mi casa en este estado.

Hermione lo observó por un momento, tenía razón en lo que decía pero… quedarse en su casa era muy arriesgado. Suspiró y cedió. No quería cargos de conciencia si le ocurría algo.

– _Está bien_. Mi dormitorio es la puerta de la izquierda, confío en que sabrás llegar sin mi ayuda.

– ¿Tú no vienes a la cama? – Preguntó dubitativo.

– Yo enseguida iré a mi cama, _el sofá_ – Confirmó por si había dudas.

– No eres divertida – Agregó haciendo un mohín que aceleró el corazón de la joven por lo adorable que se veía.

– Nunca pretendí serlo.

Draco se quedó miran a la joven por más tiempo de lo sanamente recomendable para la taquicardia que estaba sufriendo la castaña. Ya había visto esa mirada antes, le estaba estudiando con su mirada plateada, como queriendo grabarse sus facciones y asegurarse que todo eso era real.

De un momento a otro su semblante cambio a uno más serio, suspiró y se encaminó andando de espaldas hacía la puerta que momentos atrás le indicó la chica.

Alzó las manos en derrota.

– Me comportaré. Descansa – Se despidió.

– Adiós – Correspondió Hermione.

Malfoy echó una última mirada a Hermione y se encerró en la habitación.

Hermione notó un desosiego inmediato. Una mueca de fastidio se formó en su cara y miró a su alrededor observando la soledad que le acompañaba. No sabía muy bien que esperar cuando el rubio se ofreció acompañarla a casa.

 _¡Mentira!, sí sabía que pasaría._

Pero su mente se esforzaba por demostrar que no, que no iba a ocurrir nada, que el chico solo estaba siendo caballeroso. Y se cumplió lo que tanto suplicaba en su mente.

Aun así, sentía que esto _no era lo correcto_. Él tranquilamente en su habitación durmiendo a pierna suelta y ella en su mullido sofá pretendiendo que todo debía de ser así y convenciéndose de que era lo que tenía que pasar.

Se sentía…decepcionada.

 _Mierda._

La castaña se frotó la cara con brusquedad intentando eliminar sus confusos y contradictorios pensamientos y se puso en pie con la intención de acomodar el sofá para dormir. Tomó del mueble del salón unas mantas y uno de los pijamas que allí guardaba – era tan pequeño el apartamento que cualquier lugar era adecuado para guardar cosas – y las dejó caer en el sofá.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de pronto dejando ver a un muy achispado Draco embutido en un elegante pijama gris perla.

Del mismo tono que sus hermosos e inquietantes ojos.

– ¡Listo! – Anunció.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risotada al verlo estirar sus brazos como si fuera a comenzar una función.

– ¿De dónde sacaste ese pijama? – Preguntó divertida.

– ¡Magia! – Aseguró chasqueando los dedos.

Hermione rodó los ojos por su estúpida respuesta.

– ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?

– He olvidado mi túnica – Agarró su túnica de la silla donde la había dejado cuando llegamos y miró a la castaña con desaprobación – ¿Vas a dormir vestida?

– En cuanto te largues me cambiaré – Aseguró.

– Vale.

– Perfecto.

– Genial.

– Ya puedes ir a dormir.

– Sí, eso haré. Adiós.

– Adiós – Repitió por segunda vez la chica en apenas unos minutos.

De nuevo en la soledad de su salón, Hermione sonrió ampliamente mientras colocaba las mantas y un cojín como almohada. Se dejó caer en el reposabrazos y se descalzó para poder masajear sus adoloridos pies después de más de cinco horas en tacones.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que giró un poco el rostro para vislumbrar a Malfoy apoyado con ambos brazos en el marco de la puerta con el rostro pensativo y sin la parte superior de su pijamas.

 _Sin la parte superior de su pijamas_. Procesó.

Hermione olvidó respirar. Sus habilidosos ojos escanearon el abdomen del rubio con rapidez, no era excesivamente musculoso, pero tampoco delgado como antaño, tenía las líneas del abdomen algo definidas y los hombros más anchos. Supuso que sería de jugar al Quiddich.

Volvió rápidamente la mirada a sus pies al ver que Malfoy torció el rostro mirándole con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué olvidaste ahora? – Su voz sonó algo ronca.

– Me entró sed – Respondió el joven rubio.

Draco atravesó la estancia en dirección a la cocina y la castaña no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada el contoneo de ese _pequeño y abultado culo prieto_ que tenía el muy maldito. Pensaba que eran los pantalones, pero ahora viéndolo con ese pijamas holgado… ese trasero estaba muy bien trabajado y estaba impaciente por saber si era tan duro al tacto como parecía.

 _¡Maldita sea!. Concéntrate en tus malditos pies._

La chica lo escuchó moverse por la cocina y aparecer al momento con una botella grande de agua en las manos.

– Lo tengo. El agua evita la resaca – Informó.

– Oh, claro. Muy astuto por tu parte – Respondió Hermione volviendo a mirar sus pies.

– Siempre haciendo honor a mi Casa – Soltó arrogante.

Antes de volver a cerrar la puerta de la habitación se giró y sonriendo con sorna, volvió a despedirse dela chica.

– Adiós, _otra vez._

Hermione suspiró rodando los ojos tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse por tercera vez.

– Adiós – Susurró a la habitación vacía.

Ya con Malfoy de nuevo en su habitación y con la improvisada cama montada, Hermione comenzó a quitarse las horquillas del semirecogido que llevaba y cuando deslizó la última de las horquillas y sus rizos quedaban de nuevos libres e indomables sobre sus hombros…volvió abrirse la puerta.

– Yo sé que olvido algo más. Sí, hambre, eso es. Tengo hambre.

Esta vez la joven no se molestó ni en mirarle.

– Maldita sea Malfoy. ¡Eres peor que un crio!

– No puedo dormir con el estómago vacío.

– Oh, por supuesto. Rituales sagrados antes de dormir – Dijo sarcástica.

– Exacto, Granger. No puedo saltármelos.

Sintió que el rubio pasaba caminando por su lado y desde su posición sentada en el sofá, desvió la mirada hacia las piernas del joven encontrándoselas desnudas.

 _Oh, por las barbas de Merlín._

Fue subiendo sus ojos lentamente hasta su trasero para encontrárselo desnudo, _completamente desnudo_ , perfectamente torneado y respingón, como ya sabía ella que sería.

 _La obsesión que tengo con su culo no puede ser sana._

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente hacia la cocina sin una sola prenda que envolviera su cuerpo. Y Hermione sintió bajar toda la sangre a su centro.

Tragó en seco.

– ¿¡Qué narices estás haciendo!? – Su voz sonó más chillona de lo que pretendía.

El chico la ignoró deliberadamente y llevó su perfecta anatomía con elegancia y sensualidad hacia la cocina.

– ¿Dónde tienes las galletas? – Preguntó con naturalidad.

– En el segundo estante de la parte superior – Respondió con voz monótona la joven.

Malfoy salió de la cocina con el paquete de galletas de chocolate tapando su _serpiente_ mientras con su mano libre llenaba su boca con una galleta.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita histérica mientras cubría sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

– ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – Dijo con falsa inocencia.

– Pues que estas…que estas…¡desnudo!.

Draco se acercó despacio a Hermione y se posicionó justo frente al rostro de la castaña su _paquete de galletas_. Hermione se atrevió a mirar a través de los dedos y al vislumbrarlo enrojeció de pura excitación al saber lo que separaba el envase de cartón _de ella_. Desvió su mirada hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada acerada y lujuriosa del rubio.

– ¿ _Quieres una galleta_? – El doble sentido en su voz era palpable.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir desbocado. Las palabras se habían atragantado en su garganta. Petrificada, esa era la palabra para describirla.

– ¿No? – Volvió a preguntar.

– Malfoy…

– Vale. Tú te lo pierdes. Si cambias de opinión, ya saben dónde están – Y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación.

Hermione atusó su pelo con nerviosismo hacia atrás y soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Mordió su labio con brusquedad y lanzó una mirada a la puerta cerrada como esperando a que volviera abrirse.

Pero no lo hizo.

Llenando sus pulmones de aire con varias repeticiones, consiguió calmar un poco su evidente excitación. Se puso en pie y comenzó a tirar de la cremallera de su vestido cuando sintió los pasos de él acercándose a ella.

Ni siquiera escuchó esta vez la puerta abrirse.

Hermione le dio una mirada por encima de su hombro. Draco retiró lentamente las manos de la joven del vestido y colocó con delicadeza los alborotados rizos sobre el hombre derecho de la joven.

Se posicionó a su espalda y comenzó a bajarle la cremallera lentamente mientras dejaba suaves besos cortos desde su hombro izquierdo, pasando por su clavícula, hasta su cuello. La castaña no lo pudo resistir más y a la vez que su vestido caía al suelo ella se giraba para tomar con ímpetu los labios finos del rubio.

Y la boca de la castaña fue recibida con el mismo deseo.

Draco la aplastó contra él, asumiendo el control del beso. El rubio quería devorarla. Tomarla en ese mismo instante en la cama hasta que su erección se consumiera y saciara.

Hermione no podía respirar por la fiereza del beso. El calor del cuerpo del joven prendió fuego al de ella. Consumiendo su poca cordura. Merlín era testigo de todo lo que se había resistido la joven a ello, pero ya no podía más.

Draco Malfoy era verdaderamente indomable.

Él deslizó su mano fría bajó el sujetador de la joven hasta que pudo tomar su pecho. Ella tembló cuando sus dedos apartaron a un lado el encaje de su sostén a fin de que él pudiera pasar la palma contra su pezón dilatado.

Hermione toda su vida había sido recatada y correcta. El tipo de mujer que vivía de acuerdo a las reglas y que nunca trataba de romperlas o siquiera torcerlas. Draco liberó algo dentro de ella. Algo descabellado y maravilloso. Algo inesperado.

Él se apartó de sus labios mientras su mano se movía más abajo, sobre su estómago, bajando hacia su cintura y se fue directo a ahuecar el culo de la castaña haciéndole dejar escapar un gemido.

Ella dirigió sus temblorosas manos a su erección. Él no pudo moverse mientras lo tomaba entre sus cálidas manos. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, Draco deslizó su mano a través de los rizos húmedos en la unión de sus muslos a fin de poder tocarla íntimamente mientras ella lo acariciaba. Estaba tan mojada ya, sus labios inferiores hinchados, implorando por más. Sus manos lo masajearon, causándole que se endureciera al extremo del dolor. El rubio soltó un sonido gutural.

– ¡Merlín! – Gimió Hermione por lo que le provocaban los dedos del chico.

– No. _Malfoy, Draco Malfoy_ – Murmuró ronco mientras volvía a devorar sus labios.

Sus pezones estaban arrugados de frío y de deseo. Su pelo estaba suelto, derramado sobre sus hombros, y su piel melocotón brillaba en la oscuridad. Perfecta.

Presionó la punta de su pene contra su centro. Ella arqueó la espalda, esperando que la llenara. Él hizo más hondo su beso y, con un empuje se deslizó profundamente en su interior.

Ambos gimieron.

Ella alzó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sin separar sus sexos ni sus bocas, el rubio la llevó hacía la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella adentrándose más en su interior, si es que eso era posible.

Se enzarzaron en un vaivén sincronizado dónde los alaridos de placer eran constantes, Hermione arañaba y mordía su hombro y más de una vez apretó ese trasero que la llevaba volviendo loca tanto tiempo. Draco, mordía el lóbulo derecho de Hermione provocando que la piel de la joven se erizara y él, enloqueciendo por sentir como sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de su duro miembro.

Hermione sintió su cuerpo tensarse y al momento su liberación, tres estocadas después, Draco culminaba en su interior. Había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

El joven se dejó caer cobre el cuerpo débil de ella enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Hermione acarició los mechones rubios de su cogote mientras una amplia sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

Draco se apoyó sobre sus codos y la observó embelesado mientras apartaba unos mechones sudorosos de su frente.

– Dame un segundo y volvemos hacerlo.

– ¿Quieres más? – Preguntó juguetona la chica.

– Esto no eran más que los preliminares, _Hermione._ La duda ofende– Aseguró con sorna.

– Perdona mi atrevimiento, _Señor Malfoy_ – Vocalizó despacio la chica - ¿Pero creé que me seguirá el ritmo?

– Mi técnica para durar más en la cama es no poner el despertador – Dijo petulante.

– _Encantador._

Aquella noche la luna fue testigo de todos los orgasmos que Draco Malfoy puede provocar en una mujer.

* * *

 _ **Contiunará...**_

* * *

¿Disfrutaron? Por fín desapareció la tensión sexual no resuelta entre nuestros chicos :)

La escena de sexo de Draco y Hermione es sacada de la película Burlesque, pensé que quedaría genial aquí.

Las invitó a leer y compartirme vuestras opiniones sobre **Todos los pétalos, dicen que sí** y **El porqué de las cosas** , dos oneshot dramione que encontraran en mi perfil. ¡Estoy ansiosa por saber que les pareció!

¡Dejen un review si quieren ser testigo de todos los orgasmo que puede provocar Draco!

 _ **Eishel Panakos.**_


	11. Once

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger_.

* * *

Capítulo revisado por _Liliana Galadriel_

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo once:**

Why?.

" _Detrás de cada mujer enfadada, hay un hombre que no tiene ni puta idea de lo que ha hecho mal"_

 **.**

Hermione se encontraba envuelta en sus finas sábanas, de costado y de cara al ventanal de su habitación, intentó abrir sus adormecidos ojos sin mucho éxito, los rayos del sol de mediodía que se filtraban entre las cortinas, le molestaban.

Desistió en su cometido, y dejó escapar un suspiro débil mientras se acurrucaba en posición fetal, pero ya no podía dormir. Su cerebro poco a poco comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, recordando vagamente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, su corazón se aceleró bombeando con fuerza en su pecho y sus labios se estiraron en una amplia sonrisa.

Inhaló su delicada fragancia y rodó sobre la cama para descubrir que estaba vacía, las sábanas junto a ella llevaban bastante tiempo frías. Frunció el ceño.

La castaña parpadeó con esfuerzo hasta conseguir abrir los ojos, y miró con confusión el espacio vacío.

Echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, no había ni rastro del joven, aunque sí que vio el _paquete de galletas_ de Malfoy en el suelo. Se ruborizó al instante por las imágenes que volaron por su cabeza.

Decidida a ir a buscarlo, se enrolló la sábana a su alrededor, y se puso de pie con dificultad.

– Maldito. Esa _serpiente_ me ha partido en dos – Maldijo, poniendo en marcha sus piernas adoloridas por las actividades nocturnas, en dirección al salón.

Tras cruzar el marco de la puerta de su habitación, le recibió un silencio sepulcral.

– ¿Malfoy? – Le llamó mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, todo estaba igual que la noche anterior – ¿ _Draco_ , estás ahí? – La puerta del baño estaba entre abierta, Hermione pensó que el chico podría estar dándose una ducha, pero al empujar la puerta se encontró la habitación también vacía.

La chica frunció el ceño desconcertada, y una pequeña opresión comenzó a generarse en su pecho. Volvió sobre sus pisadas al salón, y allí sobre el mismo sillón donde la noche anterior había comenzado todo, se encontró su vestido bien doblado y en la cima de éste, un pequeño bote con lo que parecía una poción y un trozo de pergamino.

Caminó con pasos vacilantes y tomó entre sus temblorosos dedos la nota.

' _Una noche inolvidable, pero evitemos las sorpresas. ¡Tómame!'_

Uno, dos, tres…La cólera inundó a Hermione, como una marea ardiente recorriéndole las venas.

* * *

Cuando Ginny apareció mediante la Red Flu en casa de Hermione, ya estaba desapareciendo el sol por el horizonte.

Se topó con una castaña de rostro inexpresivo, rizos despeinados y salvajes cayendo sobre los hombros desnudos y por vestimenta, una arrugada sábana turquesa. Estaba acurrucada en el sillón de doble plaza y tenía sobre sus piernas ese aparato _muggle_ , cuyo nombre no recordaba, con el que solía trabajar en sus columnas para la revista.

– Joder, Hermione. Tienes una pinta horrible, ¿alguien está _otra vez_ de resaca? – Comentó pícara haciendo alusión a la fiesta de anoche.

– Hola Ginny – Respondió con parsimonia cerrando el portátil y dejándolo sobre la mesa – ¿Qué haces aquí?.

– Me aburría. Blaise está medio muerto en la cama después de todo el alcohol que bebió ayer, y seminconsciente no me sirve para follar, así que pensé en venir a verte – Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros y dejándose caer en el sofá libre.

Hermione asintió en respuesta, estaba contenta de que Ginny no hubiese abusado del pobre Zabini, aunque siendo sincera, tampoco creía que al moreno le hubiera importado. Era aterradora la normalidad con la que aceptaba todo lo que esos dos hacían.

– ¿Por qué hay dos copas de whisky de fuego en la mesa? – Preguntó mirando con recelo a la castaña – ¿Interrumpo algo? – Volvió a preguntar divertida buscando al ligue de su amiga por la sala – ¿Está el sexy _Sanador Malfoy_ encadenado en tu habitación?, ¡Dime que habéis estrenado la bata que te regalé! – Suplicó extasiada.

La castaña apretó los dientes.

– Estoy sola.

– Pero si hay dos copas – Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

– Y yo tengo dos manos – Comunicó irónica mientras agitaba sus muñecas frente a su rostro – Y un _problemilla_ – Dijo guiñándole un ojo con lo que pretendía ser picardía.

– _Vale_. ¿Y la pizza? – Volvió a cuestionar sin creerle una palabra.

– ¿Es un pecado alimentarse? – Respondió ácida.

– No, pero siempre das el coñazo sobre la importancia de hacer comidas saludables – Rebatió mirándole mal, ella misma había sufrido en sus carnes los sermones de la castaña.

– Pues me equivocaba. Que la pirámide nutricional tenga forma de porción de pizza no puede ser casualidad – Dijo como toda respuesta.

– No te hagas la listilla conmigo, _Mione_. ¡Tú no cambiarias tus mierdas sanas por una pizza! – Aseguró Ginny acusándole con un dedo, le gustaba dramatizar.

– Algunas veces puedo flaquear – Dijo molesta por la insistencia.

– Claro, pero eso solo pasa cuando te ocurre algo – Afirmó la pelirroja y Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre la pizza y tu opinión?, que la pizza la he pedido – Soltó a bocajarro y enfurruñándose en el sofá.

– Luego dicen que de las tres, yo soy la inmadura – Respondió Ginny hundiéndose también en su sitio.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, en los que ninguna quiso dar su brazo a torcer, la castaña resopló y decidió cortar por lo sano.

– Malfoy ha estado aquí – Dijo al fin.

– Dime algo que no sepa.

– Ha pasado aquí la noche – Moduló despacio – _conmigo_ – Aclaró Hermione haciendo hincapié en esa última palabra.

Ginny solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos para entender sus palabras, le brillaron los ojos de emoción y rodeó a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo, Hermione tuve que sujetar con fuerza la sábana para no quedar desnuda.

– ¡Por fin! – Chilló con júbilo la pelirroja – Sabía que pasaría, cuando Draco se ofreció anoche acompañarte, ¡sabía que ese _rubio lascivo_ no perdería tal oportunidad!

– El maldito bastardo no la desaprovechó, créeme – Añadió enfadada Hermione.

Ginny la miró sin comprender.

– Y cuando te he visto aparecer por la chimenea… me ha dado rabia no haberlo mandado por ahí a su casa o al puñetero nido de víboras donde se haya criado – Agregó echando chispas por los ojos.

– Creo que no estoy entendiendo nada – Interrumpió Ginny – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tuvo un gatillazo?. No, espera. ¿No me digas que la tiene tan pequeña como la punta de una pluma? – Preguntó horrorizada – ¡Eso sería _terrible_!, siempre pensé que Draco sería un polvazo, ¿lo he idealizado? – Volvió a cuestionar con seriedad.

– Malfoy utilizó la trillada táctica de 'estoy demasiado bebido para aparecerme' y yo estaba demasiado _idiotizada_ por él para eludirlo. Ni si quiera pensé en mandarlo por la Red Flu, ¡arg! – Comenzó con exasperación llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Y después de una noche increíble, ¡ _increíble_ Ginny! – Aclaró mirándole con los ojos desorbitados y sujetándola por los hombros para enfatizar que de verdad había sido _increíble_ – Él muy desgraciado no tiene la decencia de despertarme antes de marcharse, y me deja como despedida una maldita poción anticonceptiva con una estúpida y ridícula nota, ¡como si fuera un puñetero polvo de una noche!, ¡una más de sus putas! – Finalizó gritando como una posesa y dejando a Ginny hundida en el sofá por miedo a que dirigiera su ira hacia ella.

– Está bien, eso fue intenso. Vamos a calmarnos – Propuso.

– ¡No puedo calmarme!, maldita sea. Sabía que esto pasaría, es _Draco Jodido Malfoy_ , el mismo _sangrepura_ elitista que me jodía en Hogwarts, que me jodió en la guerra y que me ha vuelto a joder diez años después, aunque ahora si fue de forma _literal_ – Aclaró con ironía y sonrojándose como una amapola. Odiaba que a pesar de estar enfadada con él, su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma con simplemente nombrarlo – Me ha engañado con su jodida apariencia de oveja inofensiva ocultando así, su piel de zorro astuto – Hermione siguió con su verborrea animalista y Ginny no quiso interrumpirla. Parecía que la chica necesitaba de verdad desahogarse y ella no quería morir a manos de la castaña, estaba bastante alterada – Parece que al final he tenido un final digno de una novela _muggle,_ donde las grandes historias de amor, acaban con tragedia y lágrimas – Sentenció con fastidio.

– Espera, espera. _¿Has dicho amor?_ – La castaña asintió torpemente una vez – La última vez, sentadas en este mismo sillón, nos confesaste que Malfoy _te gustaba mucho_ , sólo eso.

– Pues ya no, he cruzado la línea. Creo que estoy enamorada de ese maldito idiota – Confesó mirando fijamente las copas de whisky de fuego, Ginny supuso que estaba recordando.

– _Oh, Merlín._ Voy a llamar a Luna. Necesitas terapia de chicas, ahora mismo estás hecha un desastre y si es necesario mataremos a ese _hurón oxigenado_.

– ¿Ya no es el _Sanador Malfoy_? – Preguntó entre enfadada y divertida la castaña.

– ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?, ha dañado a mi amiga, y tú misma reconoces estar _idiotizada_ por su culpa, ¡Merlín sabe que eras inteligente antes de enamorarte! – Dramatizó Ginny haciendo sonreír un poco a la chica.

* * *

– ¡Los _bullebys_ nunca mienten! – Gritó alarmada Luna.

– Créeme, no son de fiar – Afirmó Hermione rodando los ojos.

– Y ese trozo de pergamino que dejó, apesta – Apoyó la pelirroja.

Luna llegó a casa de la castaña escasamente una hora atrás, Ginny le contó lo que había pasado con Malfoy, pero la rubia se negaba a creer que el chico hubiera actuado de mala fe y que los _bullebys_ , que hacían acto de presencia entre enamorados según ella, se hubieran equivocado sobre lo que sentían esos dos.

– P-pero…¡erais perfectos!. Juntos formabais un equilibrio – Explicaba Luna consternada.

– Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, y ahora me explico porque atraigo a tanto gilipollas – Afirmó con vehemencia la castaña, Ginny se carcajeó y chocó los cinco con Hermione.

– Tienes que luchar por él, todo tiene que tener una explicación – Volvió a la carga.

– Sí, que los hombres piensan con la polla.

– ¡Ginny! – Gritó horrorizada por el vocabulario la rubia.

– ¿Pene?, ¿reproductor masculino? – Intentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara.

– Luna, ¿qué más pruebas necesitas? – Preguntó Hermione haciendo una mueca con sus labios – El chico ha cambiado, reconozco que no es el mismo gilipollas de Hogwarts y ha dejado atrás todos aquellos ideales de pureza de sangre, pero sigue siendo el mujeriego y engreído Draco Malfoy, y yo solo he sido un capricho – Dijo mientras atusaba su pelo hacía atrás con irritación despejando su rostro – Se propuso seducirme, se propuso enamorarme, y se propuso llevarme a la cama. Lo ha conseguido, cada uno de esos puntos. Ya me puede tirar a la basura e ir a por su próxima víctima – Susurró con hastío, tras decir todo eso en voz alta, tenía un mal sabor de boca.

Luna le miraba apenada, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, se sentía culpable de la desdicha de Hermione, porque por su relación con Theo y su insistencia en hacerles ver a sus amigas que los tres ex–Slytherin eran buenos chicos, Hermione se había visto envuelta en los brazos de Draco. Y por otro lado, no creía que el rubio quisiera burlarse de la castaña, ella había presenciado como el chico la miraba, como los _bullebys_ estaban inquietos alrededor de la pareja, y no creía que para Draco la chica no significara nada.

La rubia metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una tableta de chocolate blanco, la preferida de Hermione.

– Genial. Atibórrala a porquerías – Argumentó Ginny regañando a Luna. Parecían un matrimonio discutiendo por la educación de su hija.

– El chocolate es el mejor remedio para corazones rotos – Sonrió débilmente la chica entregándoselo a Hermione.

– Sí, pero ya ha arrasado con una pizza tamaño familiar y un bote de helado – Manifestó la pelirroja.

– El chocolate viene del cacao, que sale de un árbol. Eso lo hace una planta. Por lo tanto, el chocolate cuenta como ensalada. _Fin_ – Razonó Hermione saboreando una onza de chocolate con deleite.

– ¿De verdad no pasó nada anoche que provocara que Draco se marchara? – Insistió Luna.

– ¿Crees que no lo he pensado?. Prácticamente estuvimos mitad de la noche en la fiesta y la otra mitad…ocupados – Carraspeó incomoda Hermione, no le gustaba airear demasiado su vida sexual – En algún momento de la madrugada, entablamos una breve conversación sobre la guerra – Dijo desviando la mirada hacia su antebrazo marcado por esa palabra que hacía muchos años, el mismo rubio era el que la pronunciaba para dañarla. Fantasmas del pasado – Yo había visto su cicatriz y él la mía, ninguno de los dos le dio mayor importancia, ninguno quería hondar en el tema. Eso era pasado. Después de eso, volvimos a la comodidad anterior – Finalizó comiendo un poco más de chocolate.

– Puedo preguntarle a Theo, seguro que él sabe algo…

– No. Esto es entre Malfoy y yo, no quiero que ninguna de las dos meta su naricilla en este asunto, ¿entendido? – Ordenó Hermione apuntando a sus amigas con un dedo para enfatizar el mensaje.

– Pero estoy segura de que Draco ha podido contarle algo y…

– No – Volvió a repetir – Y esto también va para ti Ginny, siempre tiendes a hacer lo que te da la gana – Moduló despacio con la intención de intimidarla, aunque no creyó tener mucho éxito por la forma en que la pelirroja rodó los ojos con exasperación.

– ¿Y hasta cuando pretendes estar lamentándote? – Dijo con rudeza Ginny.

– ¡El tiempo que me apetezca! – Respondió agresiva.

– Definitivamente ese hurón te ha idiotizado.

– Se necesita el doble de tiempo que has estado saliendo con una persona para olvidarla – Aportó Luna a la discusión, aunque se arrepintió rápidamente al ser el objetivo de las miradas enfurecidas de las chicas.

– ¡Genial!, hace un mes que me topé con Malfoy, ¿significa eso que voy a tardar dos meses en sacármelo de la maldita cabeza? – Resopló Hermione.

– Bueno, no es una ciencia exacta – Intentó arreglarlo la rubia.

– Luna, cállate bonita – Pidió con una sonrisa siniestra Ginny.

– Voy a morir sola entre estas cuatro paredes – Se lamentó la castaña – No soy capaz de tener una relación, ¿qué hay mal conmigo?. Me arriesgué con Ron y todo fue un desastre y ahora me arriesgo con Malfoy, y vuelvo a la casilla de salida.

– El noventa y nueve por ciento de mis calcetines no tienen pareja y son felices. ¡No dramatices! – Comentó Ginny robándole chocolate a Hermione, la chica le gruñó en respuesta y la pelirroja dejó la onza, alzó las manos y se apartó de la bestia con sigilo. Luna rio por lo absurdas que eran sus amigas.

– Todo se va a solucionar, estoy segura de que todo es un error – Sonrió dulcemente la rubia.

– _Mione,_ vas a estar bien. Eres preciosa, tan inteligente que roza lo brillante, con un futuro prometedor y próspero, ¡y tienes tu propio apartamento! – Enumeró Ginny con entusiasmo.

– No sabía que yo te gustaba – Puntualizó Hermione divertida, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo reír a las chicas.

– No, ahora en serio. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para comportarme como la amiga que necesitas en estos momentos, ¡y no lo estás valorando! – Se quejó Ginny como una niña pequeña.

Luna y Hermione tenían que reconocer que la siempre jovial y lasciva pelirroja, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

– Estoy a una desgracia más de mudarme del país, ¡no me dejéis cometer otra estupidez! – Comunicó la castaña con una amplia sonrisa mientras abrazaba a sus amigas por el apoyo recibido – Gracias por estar aquí – Las chicas le correspondieron con un abrazo amoroso.

– Creo que necesitamos salir a tomar el aire – Propuso Luna.

– Eso estaría bien. Pero necesito primero enviar la columna de esta semana a mi jefa – Pidió la joven.

– ¿Podemos echadle un vistazo a lo que has escrito? – Preguntó Luna con timidez.

– Claro, de todos modos lo ibais a poder leer a partir de mañana – Dijo pasándole el portátil a las chicas mientras se levantaba para ir a vestirse – Lo acabé justo cuando Ginny vino a verme.

Las chicas comenzaron a leer con avidez, y unas muecas de resignación aparecieron en sus bocas al terminar.

– Vaya, das una de cal y otra de arena. Que alentador – Ironizó – Esperemos que muchas de tus seguidoras no se suiciden por tus cambios bruscos de opinión. Una semana estás derrochando amor y a la siguiente, quieres castrar a todos los hombres de la tierra – Apuntó Ginny mientras se sobaba el brazo donde la castaña acababa de golpearla.

– Cállate y mueve el culo – Ordenó Hermione.

* * *

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Estar soltera solía significar que nadie te quería. Ahora significa que eres guapa, sexy y te tomas tu tiempo para decidir cómo quieres que sea tu vida y junto a quién quieres pasarla._

 _¡Pero cuidado! No todo es un camino de rosas._

 _Desde que el sexo se volvió fácil de conseguir…el amor se volvió difícil de encontrar y como te despistes, amaneces en una cama sola y con una pastilla anticonceptiva como despedida._

 ** _La chica del pañuelo verde._**

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

Era ya entrada la tarde cuando Hermione volvió de una reunión a su despacho, ya apenas quedaba alguien en el Ministerio, pero necesitaba recoger unos pergaminos y entregárselos a su superior antes de poder marcharse a casa.

Lo que no esperaba la castaña, después de estar todo el día evitándolo, era encontrarse con Draco Malfoy ocupando su despacho como si fuera el amo y señor de la estancia. Observó esas manos grandes y pálidas que se apoyaban sobre el escritorio. Ella sabía que eran tan fuertes y a la vez tan tiernas. Le encantaba su modo de acariciarla, así como el sabor de esos dedos al mordisquearlos.

Sacudió su cabeza con violencia. No podían caérsele las bragas nada más verlo, él no lo había hecho bien con ella. Pero es que estaba simplemente para comérselo, desde la punta de ese pelo rubio platino hasta la suela de sus carísimos zapatos.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa descarada. Se había dado cuenta que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, y eso enfureció a Hermione, no le iba a demostrar que estaba comiendo de sus manos. Iba a pagarle con la misma moneda.

Su corazón en cambio parecía extasiado por el reencuentro, parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho, y miles de recuerdos de la danza de sus cuerpos sudorosos pasaron a cámara lenta por su mente. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Recordó la maldita cama vacía, la poción y el pergamino y consiguió domar a sus sentimientos.

Tenía que hablar, parecía una retrasada mental. _¡Por Merlín!_.

– ¿Cómo has entrado?

– Por la puerta, pensaba que sabias cómo funcionaba – Respondió irónico echándole un vistazos de pies a cabeza.

Hermione se sonrojó por la mirada lasciva que le dirigió. _Contrólate_.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la castaña sintiéndose incomoda con el exhaustivo escáner que le estaba haciendo.

– Nada. Solo me gusta mirarte – Dijo dulcemente.

La respuesta hizo que se le disparará el corazón. _Como le gustaba ese hombre, ¡por las barbas de Merlín!._

– ¿Redescubriendo tu lado humano, Malfoy? – Moduló con ironía intentando desenfocar sus pensamientos.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de fruncir el ceño por sus palabras.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Día largo – Mintió descaradamente.

– Y una mierda – Habló enfadándose – Pensé que lo habíamos pasado bien, o al menos eso me pareció al sentir tu cuerpo estremecerse por mis caricias.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, por la arrogancia que destilaban sus palabras, no entendía que tenía ese bastardo que tanto le gustaba, pero había tomado una decisión, iba a darle de su propia medicina.

Se acercó lentamente a él y giró la silla donde estaba sentado para que quedaran de frente. El rubio le miraba con expectación desde su posición, Hermione se fue acuclillando frente al chico sin dejar de mirarle, hasta quedar de rodillas, en el proceso fue pasando las palmas de sus manos sobre los hombros, pecho y muslos del chico haciéndolo suspirar.

– Lo pasé muy bien – Afirmó en un susurró la castaña regalándole una preciosa sonrisa.

Draco se relamió los labios de anticipación, y cerró los ojos con desesperación cuando sintió a la castaña palpar sobre sus pantalones su _serpiente_. La erección no tardó en aparecer en todo su esplendor.

– ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – Moduló con esfuerzo mientras abría en pequeñas rendijas sus ojos para mirarla intensamente

– ¿Tú que crees?

Hermione comenzó a masajear su erección sobre los pantalones y el rubio no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de excitación, se agarró con fuerza a los reposabrazos volviendo sus nudillos aún más pálidos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás. La castaña comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón y bajar la cremallera.

– ¿Quieres que siga? – Preguntó con inocencia Hermione.

– Me encantan tus pequeñas manos, y estoy deseando sentir tu boca – Dijo mordisqueándose los labios y volviendo loca por un momento a Hermione.

 _Céntrate_.

Sin previo aviso, Hermione le subió la cremallera de un tirón, él dejó escapar un siseo de dolor, le había hecho daño y había estado a punto de pillarle la _serpiente_ con la cremallera. Se incorporó con rapidez a la misma vez que lo hacia la castaña, Draco había recuperado toda la sangre en su cabeza de golpe.

– ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? – Le gritó mientras agarraba de las muñecas a la joven.

Ella intentó liberarse violentamente, pero el rubio la asía con fuerza, aunque sin llegar hacerle daño. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, la chica le golpeó en la cara, arañándole la mejilla, y él se echó hacia atrás sorprendido.

– Será mejor que vayas a darte una ducha fría, Malfoy – Pronunció como despedida saliendo del despacho.

Draco se quedó pasmado allí de pie, sin saber muy bien que debía hacer ahora. Hermione pasó junto a su secretaria echa una furia.

– El jefe quiere saber cuándo vas a llevarle los pergaminos – Pronunció la pobre mujer.

– Pues mira. Dile que a las vete a tomar por el culo y tres minutos, ¿vale? y eso si no hay tráfico – Contestó mordaz mientras desaparecía de dos zancadas por el pasillo.

Blaise pasaba por allí por casualidad, no es que estuviera cotilleando, y escuchó a la joven gritándole a su secretaria. Se acercó al despacho de Hermione con curiosidad y encontró a su amigo saliendo muy cabreado.

– ¿Qué le has hecho a Hermione?, ha salido hecha un basilisco.

– ¡No sé qué mierda le pasa! – Pateó la pared enfadado ahogando un siseo de dolor, el moreno era consciente de que Draco era un niño berrinchudo cuando perdía los papeles.

– Detrás de cada mujer enfadada, siempre hay un hombre que no tiene ni puta idea de lo que ha hecho mal – Dijo sabiamente Blaise – ¿Te la has follado? – Preguntó el moreno tocándole un hombro.

– Sí – Afirmó – ¡Y ahora me rechaza!

– Oh, colega. Qué pena me das – Draco le frunció el ceño sin entender – Debes ser _terrible_ en la cama – Agregó con mofa.

Draco le lanzó lo primero que alcanzó con su mano libre, resultó ser un tintero del escritorio de la secretaria de Granger, la pobre mujer les miraba asustada, pero Blaise lo esquivó por los pelos con diversión.

– No dudes de mi virilidad, idiota – Siseó el rubio iracundo mirando al moreno que le sonrió con sorna.

– Algo habrás hecho mal, créeme – Volvió a la carga Blaise – Las mujeres nunca se equivocan, incluso cuando se equivocan, llega un momento en la discusión que sorprendentemente vuelven a tener la razón – Filosofó con dramatismo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola queridas! (no sé si tenemos algún chico por aquí)

¡Wow!, la cosa se pone tensa. ¡No me odien!, yo no fui la que metió la pata, lo hizo Draco (?)

¿Qué les pareció?, Draco no ha estado muy fino a la hora de escribir esa nota…y Hermione ha reconocido por fin, que de verdad está enamorada de Draco. Ahora está algo enfadada, ya veremos cómo se arreglan esos dos. ¡Y qué final!, Hermione ha jugado con el pobre Draco, que no se entera de nada,¡ y a Blaise lo amo!. Y no se alarmen, al fin y al cabo, esta historia siempre ha sido humorística y he intentado que se mantenga así a pesar de los conflictos entre este par.

Una pequeña aclaración, recientemente me releí los capítulos y cambié un par de cosas (insignificantes tranquilas!) que no me cuadraban mucho, cómo llamar a Draco, Doctor Malfoy en el mundo mágico, lo cambié por Sanador o Medimago. Ya está, quería decíroslo por si lo utilizo de aquí en adelante ;)

Ya sólo quedan dos o tres capítulos más (no sé exactamente cuánto ocupará lo que tengo planeado) y un epilogo. Son tan pocos capítulos, que voy a intentar subirlos todos en este mes de Marzo.

Sí quieren que suba el próximo capítulo en los próximos días, demuéstrenmelo con sus hermosos _**reviews**_ , y haré mi mayor esfuerzo para publicarlo cuanto antes :D

Decidí meterme en los reviews de La chica del pañuelo verde publicada en mi otro cuenta Eishel, y enviarle un correo a todas aquellas lectoras que me habían seguido cuando comencé la historia y no sabían que la estaba publicando de nuevo en esta cuenta de Eishel Panakos, ¡siento mucho si a algunas lectoras que ya la estaban leyendo aquí les llegó el mensaje!, me consta que a algunas fue así, sois tantas que a veces no recuerdo exactamente los nombres :/ ¡SORRY!

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos y por supuesto, mil gracias a Liliana Galadriel por hacer de beta en el capítulo ;) ¡Perdonadme si olvide contestarle a alguien!, creo que lo hice con todas las lectoras, pero por si acaso me curo en salud y pido perdón.

 **SALESIA:** ¡Hola guapa! :D que contenta me ponga cada vez que me llega un mensajito tuyo, ¡eres un amor!, sí, Luna es una suertuda porque conoce a todos sus bichitos y sabe que cometido tiene cada uno de ellos ;) ¡mira como sabía que Hermione y Draco iban a ceder esa noche!. El alemán no tiene muchos seguidores, todas lo odiáis, siento decirte que puede que vuelva aparecer :/ sí, todas nos quedamos con ganas de galletas después de esa escena jajajajajajjajajajaja ¡espero que te guste este capítulo y nos vemos muy pronto! ¡un abrazo fuerte!

 **Morimalfoy21:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por el review, me alegro que disfrutaras y que te encante la historia! :D ya queda poquito así que disfruta! Un abrazo!

 **GUEST:** siento mucho si no te gusto que incluyera la escena de Burlesque, pensé que quedaría genial entre esos dos, tras tu comentario, lo incluí en el capítulo para que se supiera, error mío por no aclararlo, pero claramente no planeaba otorgármelo como mío porque cualquiera que vea la película lo sabría. No me lucro con esto, solo pensé que sería divertido. Siento si te decepcionó, un saludo!.

 _ **Eishel Panakos.**_


	12. Doce

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Grange_ r.

* * *

Capítulo revisado por _Liliana Galadriel_

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo doce:**

Jealousy.

" _Todos los hombres deberían aprender ajedrez, así sabrán que con un mal movimiento pueden perder a su reina"_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

' _Y' y 'sí', son dos palabras que en sí mismas no suponen ninguna amenaza. Pero si las colocamos una al lado de la otra, podría atormentarnos el resto de nuestras vidas, Y sí… Y sí… Y sí…._

 _Probablemente ya nunca sabremos lo que pasaría, si las cosas se hubiesen dado de otra manera en aquella relación que no vimos florecer, pero hay algo que sí podemos saber y es que la más grande estupidez humana, es valorar a quien no vale la pena y lastimar a quien da todo por uno._

 _ **La chica del pañuelo verde.**_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **.**

Era miércoles. Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la _operación cremallera_ con Malfoy en su despacho, él había ido a buscarla en un par de ocasiones más, pero su secretaria muy amablemente siempre le decía que se encontraba reunida o fuera en ese momento, obviamente todo era mentira, y el chico pareció captar el mensaje. No volvió a intentar hablar con ella, aunque sí que hubo una vez que se vieron de lejos en un pasillo del Ministerio, pero él no hizo ningún tipo de acercamiento y ella tampoco, aunque era muy consciente, de sus acerados ojos fijos en su nuca cuando continuó su camino sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

Eventualmente, Hermione sabía que tendría que enfrentarlo, pero aún estaba algo cabreada por lo sucedido y necesitaba pensar bien las cosas y lo que le iba a decir, ella era consciente de que muchas veces se le iba la fuerza por la boca, y hablaba más de la cuenta por estar enfadada, y no quería empeorar la situación.

Se había dado cuenta que lo quería, y no _debía_ salir más herida de lo que ya estaba.

Durante aquellos largos días, se sentía muy rara sin el rubio rondándole con sus conversaciones con doble sentido y visitas inesperadas, Hermione se había metido de lleno en su trabajo, visitaba más a menudo a sus padres, el fin de semana pasado hizo planes con las chicas por insistencia de éstas, y comían juntas todos los días en un restaurante muy coqueto que habían descubierto entre el Ministerio, y los baños donde se aparecía Luna desde su trabajo.

La castaña se sentía un poco mal, sus amigas se desvivían por no dejarla sola y mantenerla ocupada. Por culpa de Malfoy y ella, no habían vuelto a reunirse en grupo, y aunque ninguna lo decía en voz alta, las cosas no eran lo mismo si faltaba uno de los seis. Juntos eran el equilibrio.

En realidad, Hermione los echaba muchísimo de menos, _a todos_.

Estaba tan perdida en sus cavilaciones que no notó cuando Magda, su secretaria, carraspeó incomoda desde el marco de la puerta, desde el arrebato que tuvo su jefa la semana pasada, no se atrevía hablarle hasta comprobar que no iba a saltarle a yugular como un vampiro sediento.

– Oh, buenos días, Magda. ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó Hermione educadamente mirando a la mujer retorcerse las manos.

– Señorita Granger, el Ministro Shacklebolt querría verla en su despacho.

La castaña frunció el ceño contrariada.

– ¿Dijo para qué?

– No, sólo que debía ir en cuanto le fuera posible – Respondió.

– Está bien, iré enseguida. Gracias – Sonrió Hermione en su dirección, era consciente de que la mujer estaba un poco vacilante en su presencia desde que le gritó. Magda le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente y se fue a su escritorio.

Hermione suspiró preguntándose que sería tan importante para que Kingsley le llamara, decidió no hacerlo esperar, por lo que terminó de firmar unos pergaminos y se encaminó al despacho del Ministro.

Cuando llegó allí, la secretaría del mago la invitó a pasar, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento que murió rápidamente en sus labios al percatarse de quién estaba junto a Kingsley, y devolvía una mirada burlona.

No esperaba volver a verlo.

Herman Bemberg.

Alias el _cavernícola alemán_.

– ¿Q-qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó anonadada.

– Hola preciosa – Respondió con soberbia.

– Ya veo que Herman no mentía, se conocen. Eso lo hace mucho más fácil – Dijo complacido el Ministro – Herman está de vuelta en Inglaterra supervisando por iniciativa propia unas _irregularidades_. Lleva aquí una semana y se marchará mañana a Alemania – Aclaró el hombre.

– ¿Y…? – Siempre hay un 'y'.

– Bueno, como buen anfitrión, pensaba invitarlo esta noche a cenar para agradecerle su ayuda y colaboración con el Ministerio Inglés, pero me ha surgido un imprevisto. Estaba bastante apenado disculpándome con Herman por este hecho, ¡pero jamás dejaré de ser cortés con nuestros aliados!, por lo que le dije que podía poner a su disposición a cualquier otro trabajador del Ministerio – Hermione comenzó a unir cabos y no le gustó _nada_ lo que se avecinaba – Y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando él me comentó que te conocía – Sonrió encantado, el hombre la tenía en muy alta estima, al fin y al cabo eran amigos – Yo no habría elegido a nadie mejor que tú para ocupar mi lugar – Informó el mago mayor.

La castaña palideció por lo que estaba sugiriendo el Ministro.

– P-pero Kingsley… aprecio la confianza que depositas en mí pero… esto le corresponde a alguien del departamento de Aurores al fin y al cabo. Estoy segura que Harry como jefe de Aurores, estaría encantado de acompañarlo – Sugirió Hermione con una sonrisa vacilante, no tardó en escuchar una risilla petulante de parte del rubio grandote.

 _Imbécil_.

– Pensé en él, pero lleva un par de días fuera del país en una misión – Reconoció el hombre frunciendo el ceño – ¿Existe algún motivo por el que no quieras acompañar al señor Herman a cenar, Hermione?

Hermione volvió a escuchar reír al Auror, y sintió hervir la sangre en sus venas. _Maldita su suerte._

– No, Kingsley. Todo está bien – Aseguró forzandose a mostrar un rostro sereno.

– Perfecto entonces. La cena correrá a cargo del Ministerio, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Te enviaré los detalles del lugar y hora a tu despacho antes de que finalice el día laboral – Comunicó – Confió en que pasaran una agradable velada – Afirmó el Ministro sonriéndoles a los dos.

– Oh, sí. Estoy pletórica – Murmuró entre dientes la castaña – Si ya no se requiere más de mi presencia me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Kingsley asintió con la cabeza, la chica salió de allí rápidamente sin dirigirle ni una mirada al energúmeno alemán.

Pulsó el botón del ascensor y esperó pacientemente a que llegara.

 _Merlín, ¿por qué a mí?._

– Como Auror experimentado, no he podido evitar percatarme, que parecías necesitar escapar del interregotario del Ministro – Dijo un marcado acento alemán a su espalda.

Hermione ni si quiera se giró para saber de quién se trataba.

– Pues como Auror experimentado – Comenzó repitiendo sus palabras Hermione – Debes saber que nada más hay una cosa que necesito y que sólo tú me puedes dar – El hombre aguardó expectante por sus palabras – Tu ausencia – Soltó con crudeza.

– Uh, nena. Directa al corazón – Dramatizó. Hermione rodó los ojos justo cuando el ascensor abría las puertas, ambos ingresaron y se sujetaron de los tiradores para no caer cuando se pusiera en marcha.

– Y dime, ¿con quién preferirías quedarte encerrada aquí? – Preguntó con picardía mirando el pequeño espacio que compartían.

– Con un técnico del Ministerio – Contestó Hermione sin rodeos.

– Ah – Dijo sin saber que más decir por la respuesta tan cortante de la chica, ya tendría tiempo esta noche de presionarla – Definitivamente vamos a tener una agradable velada – Confirmó con ironía.

– Estoy segura, no quepo en mí de gozo – Agregó en el mismo tono.

El alemán no volvió hablar hasta que las puertas del ascensor se volvieron abrir, y vio a la amiga pelirroja de la bruja acompañada del mismo Mortífago con el que acudió a la fiesta del Ministerio hace dos fines de semanas – Vaya, parece que ya ha venido a recogerte tu escolta, _Señorita Velluda_ – Apuntó dirigiéndole una mirada de desagrado a Blaise, el cual afianzó el agarre a la cintura de la pelirroja y le devolvió una mirada dura. Herman sonrió petulante – Estamos atrapados en una cita, no lo olvides _Hermione_.

La castaña salió del ascensor sin dirigirle una palabra, y hasta que no escuchó las puertas volver a cerrarse y desaparecer con Herman, Hermione no enfrentó las miradas inquisitorias de sus amigos.

– ¿Qué? – Bufó con brusquedad poniéndose en marcha hacía su despacho.

– ¿Una cita?, me estás jodiendo – Preguntó sarcástica Ginny.

– Ese Auros es un completo gilipollas, Hermione. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la útlima vez que lo vimos? – Apoyó en tono serio Blaise.

Hermione jamás pensó que el moreno tuviera la capacidad de no bromear por cinco minutos, por eso cuando lo escuchó reprocharle lo que había insinuado Herman, la castaña lo miró anonadada por unos segundos, pero pronto se le pasó al recordar _ese_ día. _Ese maldito día_.

– Sí, lo recuerdo. _Créeme_ – Respondió ácida.

– Draco se va a poner como loco cuando se entere – Añadió el moreno, pero calló abruptamente cuando su novia, ligue o lo que fuera Ginny, lo golpeó en la nuca con un golpe seco y recibió la mirada más helada por parte de la castaña.

– ¿Ya olvidaste lo que hablamos?, ¡nada de nombrarle al _hurón_! – Siseó la pelirroja. Blaise asintió como si fuera un niño sermoneado por su madre – ¿Entonces? – Cuestionó Ginny volviendo al tema principal cuando ya estaban llegando a su despacho.

Hermione se giró para enfrentarlos.

– No es una puñetera cita como os hizo ese energúmeno creer – Confirmó, la pareja pareció relajarse un poco por la aclaración – Ha estado trabajando de nuevo para el Ministerio y Kingsley me pidió que lo sacará de paseo por Londres como agradecimiento por sus servicios, punto – Reveló sin demasiado interés.

– Espero que tenga sus vacunas puestas y una correa del más fuerte acero para controlarlo, ¿no? – Preguntó divertida Ginny.

– Sabré manejarlo bien – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

– ¿Y por qué a ti? – Cuestionó el moreno algo desconfiado. Tenía que recabar información para su amigo. No iba a permitir que ese inútil le levantara la bruja a Draco.

– Porque cuando Kigsley le dijo que no podría ser el mismo el que lo acompañara, el muy estúpido sugirió mi nombre, y dijo que me conocía – Respondió con hastío – ¡No lo soporto!

– Con la gente que te cae mal la única opción es tener paciencia – Dijo Ginny para calmarla palmeándole un hombro – O un asesino a sueldo, eso también suele funcionar – Dijo guiñándole un ojo – Este de aquí, estaría deseoso de hacerlo incluso gratis – Comentó divertida señalando a Blaise, que sonrió de forma siniestra afirmando lo dicho.

– Lo tendré en cuenta – Aseguró la castaña riendo – Espero sobrevivir al tiempo que pase con él, porque cualquier gesto que hace ya me irrita.

– Una vez que te cae mal alguien, todo lo que haga te parecerá ofensivo. Como cuando odiábamos a Lavender y a la mínima la criticábamos con frases como, mira esa guarra comiéndose un bocadillo, se cree algo – Añadió riendo a carcajadas Ginny y haciendo a los otros dos seguirlas con sus propias risas.

* * *

Theo se encontraba con Draco en su despacho, trabajaban en diferentes Departamentos, pero les gustaba hacer las cosas juntos como cuando estaban en Hogwarts y se reunían para estudiar.

Buenos tiempos aquellos.

Theo estaba enfrascado en sus pergaminos pero su cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí, pensando en Luna, su amor. Estaba regodeandose en la suerte que había tenido de encontrarla, lo completo que se sentía. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Draco, estaba con los codos hincados en el escritorio revisando los últimos documentos que le había llevado esa secretaria tan eficiente que le consiguió Hermione, y que el rubio no era capaz ni de mirar, porque le recordaba a los buenos momentos que pasaron él y la castaña cuando ella fue su secretaria temporal.

El ojiazul suspiró. La cosa se había complicado demasiado para su amigo. Luna no había querido contarle nada de lo que había sucedido con Hermione, pero era consciente de que le afectaba a su chica, y no sabía cómo ayudarla. Volvió a suspirar con resignación.

– ¿Quieres dejar de suspirar como una nenaza enamorada? – Siseó con fastidio el rubio sin levantar los ojos de su lectura – Estás colmando mi paciencia.

Theo rodó los ojos, culpaba a Hermione por el mal humor de Draco. Llevaba esas dos semanas insoportable. Ambos volvieron a sumirse en sus pergaminos, pero tras veinte minutos de un cómodo silencio, el huracán Blaise apareció creando alboroto.

– Hey , tío. Tengo algo que contarte – Comenzó el moreno sentándose en el escritorio con una pierna colgando, y apoyándose con los brazos sobre la superficie del escritorio para estar a la altura de las cabezas de sus amigos.

– ¿Qué más puede pasar? – Preguntó desconcertado el rubio dejandose caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

– Agárrate a donde puedas, la mesa preferiblemente antes que mi garganta – Aclaró Blaise señalándole con un dedo – Porque vas a querer estrangular a alguien.

– Habla de una vez – Insistió el rubio poniéndose en guardia.

– Hay dos noticias. Una mala y una _muy_ mala, ¿Cuál quieres primero? – Preguntó con voz siniestra el chico.

– La mala – Dijo con brusquedad Draco.

– Hermione tiene una cita – Soltó con rapidez Blaise apartándose del alcance del rubio cuando vio, el color fantasmagórico que adquirieron los nudillos del chico al apretar los reposabrazos con fuerza.

– ¿Y qué mierda es peor que eso? – Cuestionó el joven rubio con falsa tranquilidad. Sentía a su corazón martillear con fuerza en el pecho. Esto era una pesadilla. Iba sufrir un microinfarto. Demasiada tensión.

– Su cita es Herman Bemberg, el puto Auror alemán.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, Theo estaba seguro que podría cortarla con su propia respiración.

Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada.

– Cuéntame todo lo que sepas – Aulló Draco.

Y así, Blaise puso al tanto a su amigo de todo, con pelos y señales, hasta le recitó los diálogos. Que el moreno fuera un vago, no quería decir que no tuviera una mente prodigiosa. También aclaró, que Hermione no lo llamó _cita_ , sino que para ella era trabajo ya que fueron órdenes del Ministro, pero Herman pareció extasiado por el futuro encuentro.

Draco comenzó a pasearse como león enjaulado por el despacho, sus amigos lo miraban ir y venir mientras pronunciaban palabras de aliento que el rubio ni se molestó en escuchar.

Estaba muy cabreado, muchísimo. _Nunca_ ninguna mujer le había rechazado, _nunca_ tuvo que buscar a ninguna mujer después de haberse acostado con ella, y _nunca_ una mujer se había metido tan hondo en su cabeza y porque no decirlo, en su corazón, como lo había hecho la castaña. Y por eso estaba tan rabioso, se había rebajado a buscarla en dos ocasiones después de que estuviera a punto de amputarle la polla con la maldita cremallera, y su secretaria le había despachado con excusas absurdas. Había cavilado la posibilidad de abordarla en la calle o incluso ir a su casa, pero no quería convertirse en un maldito acosador, un Malfoy nunca se rebajaba, y él ya lo había hecho bastante.

Su orgullo Malfoy estaba dañado y no pensaba pisotearlo más. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano ella volvería a él. Era _Draco Jodio Malfoy_.

Hasta ahora.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de los labios de Blaise, una furia se extendió por todas su extremidades y vio rojo. Odiaba a ese puto albino alemán, sólo quería ir a buscar a Hermione, llevársela a su casa y no salir de allí _jamás_.

– ¡Maldita sea!, todos se están confabulando contra mí – Siseó el chico.

– No, Draco. Nosotros aún estamos contigo – Aseguró Theo mirándole seriamente - ¡Hermanos Slytherin hasta la muerte! – Vociferó con ímpetu, inflando el pecho y dándose un golpe seco sobre el corazón.

– Joder, Theo. Estás tan chiflado como tu novia – Dijo Blaise a la vez que recibía un puñetazo amistosos del ojiazul en el hombro. Sabía que no lo decía con maldad.

– Tenéis que ayudarme, tengo que saber porque Granger me evita – Pidió Draco cerrando los ojos y presionando el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar – ¿No os han dicho nada las chicas? – Era la pregunta que más repetía en los últimos días el rubio.

– Ginny no ha querido decirme nada – Dijo Blaise frunciendo el ceño.

– Luna tampoco, aunque se muestra bastante triste al respecto – Agregó Theo recordando la carita apenada de su chica.

– Entre Granger y yo estaban las cosas bien, más que bien me atrevería a decir. No sé qué ha podido pasar, ¡tenéis que ayudarme a descubrirlo! – Rogó entre desesperado y enfadado.

– Lo siento amigo, mi _pequeña Weasley_ amenazó con dejarme una semana sin sexo si volvía a preguntar – Objetó el moreno haciendo gruñir al rubio.

– Te tiene bien agarrado por los huevos la pelirroja – Afirmó el joven rubio.

– Ya lo creo. Me encanta que me los sujete – Insinuó el moreno mordiéndose el labio con lujuria.

– Merlín, llévame pronto de este calvario al que llamas vida. No puedo estar ni un minuto más con Blaise – Suplicó Theo de broma y los tres amigos rieron con ganas – Volvamos al principio, a lo mejor sacamos algo en claro – Propuso el chico.

– Os lo he contado mil veces. Hablamos, bebimos y bromeamos. Luego nos acostamos, repetidas veces, al día siguiente me fui y cuando volvimos a vernos el lunes, quiso dejarme una bonita cicatriz en la polla – Contó Draco mirando a sus amigos.

– Cada vez que recuerdo la historia de la cremallera y tu _pequeño Draco_ , no puedo parar de reír – Aseguró Blaise sujetándose la barriga de las carcajadas.

– Te puedo decir que no era tan divertido desde mi posición – Comunicó el rubio fulminándolo con la mirada.

– No os desviéis, vamos a lo importante – Habló Theo calmando el ambiente – Estás seguro que no hiciste nada más.

– Bueno, hice por ella más de lo que he hecho por cualquier otra chica.

– ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – Preguntó Theo afilando la mirada.

– Yo normalmente, me marcho sin más después de una noche de sexo – Dijo Draco mientras apoyaba los codos sobre los muslos – A ella le dejé una nota.

– ¿No amaneciste con ella? – Preguntó de vuelta Blaise con espanto.

– No pude. A primera hora de la mañana llegó una lechuza a casa de Hermione para mí, era mi madre pidiéndome que fuera a casa, estaba muy alterada, tuve que irme – Se defendió Draco, él hubiera deseado quedarse todo el domingo pegado al cálido cuerpo de la castaña. Maldita sea.

– Joder, Draco. _Esa_ es la primera regla cuando te acuestas con una chica que te importa, ¡no largarse! – Gritó alarmado el moreno.

– ¡Fue una causa de fuerza mayor! – Le gritó en respuesta.

– ¿Qué le pusiste en la nota? – Atacó ahora Theo – Supongo que le explicaste por qué te ibas.

– No exactamente – Theo y Blaise le miraron horrorizado, el rubio se apresuró a explicarse – Iba hacerlo, pero ni si quiera sabia en ese momento para que me requería mi madre, podría ser desde que se había roto una uña, hasta que la mansión estaba en llamas, no quería preocupar a Granger – Los rostros de sus amigos no cambiaban, suspiró con fastidio – Pensaba explicárselo el lunes, pero cuando fui a verla, se puso toda seductora y… bueno soy un hombre, me dejé llevar y luego intentó castrarme. No tuve más tiempo – Concluyó.

– Esto nos lleva de nuevo a preguntarte otra vez, ¿qué le pusiste en la nota?

– ¡Yo qué sé!, no lo recuerdo bien. Quise ser divertido y engreído como siempre soy con ella. Lo qué si sé, es que le aseguré que fue fantástico – Comentó rascándose una ceja e intentando acordarse de exactamente qué fue lo que puso.

– Está bien. ¿Algo más que confesar? – Dijo con ironía Theo.

– Nada importante – Aunque pronto se corrigió – Bueno, estábamos tan deseosos por irnos a la cama, que ninguno de los dos reparó en hacer un hechizo anticonceptivo, así que junto a la nota le dejé una poción – Dijo como si nada.

Theo lo miró con ojos de espanto y la boca levemente desencajada. Blaise se acercó lentamente a Draco, y le palmeó el muslo repetidas veces mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– La has jodido bien, pero que _muy bien_ tío. Ni si quiera sé cómo aún estás vivo y con la polla intacta – Se sinceró con crudeza.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **¡Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaaan!** (introduzcan sonido vía youtbe!)

¡Hola! No esperabais que actualizara tan rápido, ¿verdad?, en realidad miento, se lo chivatee a algunas chicas al contestar los review :P ¡tenía que esclarecer un poco lo que pasaba con Draco!, no os podía dejar mucho tiempo pensando que Draco era lo peor, algunas me habéis pedido hasta crucios para castigarlo :O necesitaba romper una lanza a su favor, en este capítulo al menos, ya ha tenido una conversación con Theo y Blaise (Grr!), no puedo evitar incluir ese sonido es que Blaise es mi Blaise y lo amor, en fin… volviendo a lo que iba a decir, que ya se conoce un poco lo que pensaba y lo que pasó, no todo _todo_ lo que paso, pero ya tenéis una idea, ¡más adelante sabréis más!,

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gusta tener de vuelta al Auror alemán?, ¿qué pensáis que pasará en la esperada cita? ¿y Draco hará algo?, se admiten apuestas :D

Sí también he actualizado tan rápido, ha sido por los reviews que he recibido que me han animado muchísimo, ¡GRACIAS CHICAS, SOIS GENIALES, ASÍ DA GUSTO ESCRIBIR! :D :D :D  


Hoy estoy pletórica, como podéis ver en el entusiasmo con el que escribo, ¡hoy uno de marzo he comenzado un nuevo trabajo ( de becaria explotada, pero bueno) en un sector que me gusta mucho más que donde estaba antes :D :D estaréis preguntándoos porque os cuento mi vida, pero es que mi día a día también influye en que actualice mis fics o no. Y nada, me voy rápido que tengo que almorzar y coger el metro para llegar a la universidad a tiempo ¡estoy mañana y tarde sin parar! :/

 **SALESIA** : jajajajajjajajajajja me rio mucho contigo, eres genial! Tú lo has dicho, ni a Blaise se le ocurría hacer algo así! Aquí tienes la charla con Theo y Blaise espero no haber decepcionado en este primer encuentro :D jajajajajajjaja sí, Luna y Ginny son como el ángel y el demonio de Hermione, una le incita y la otra la retrae, ¡son geniales! Ya veremos más adelante si alguna de las otras dos parejas decide o no meter sus naricillas para unir a esos dos de nuevo, ¡no me tires de la lengua! Jajajajjaja si hubiese castrado a Draco con la cremallera obviamente ella iba a ser la más perjudicada, pero en esos momentos no estaba pensando con claridad la castaña. ¡Pues aquí tienes el capítulo con el rapapolvo que le han dado sus amigos a Draco!, a ver qué pasa ahora ;) ¡UNA ABRAZO!

 **DEJEN UN REVIEW si aman a Blaise (Grr!), están más ansiosas que Theo porque los bullebys le den la señal de una maldita vez a Luna y quieren que Draco le suplique de rodillas clemencia a Hermione :D  
**

 _Aprovechen para dejar una opinión que ya sólo quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo (confirmado!)._

 _ **Eishel Panakos.**_


	13. Trece

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo trece:**

Malfoy.

" _Dicen que hablando se entiende la gente…o no"_

 **.**

 _Esto es una pérdida de tiempo._

Hermione observaba su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación con una mueca de disgusto. Había elegido el vestido más sobrio que tenía, era elegante como le había pedido Kingsley que fuera para la ocasión, pero nada revelador que pudiera dar pie a una confusión en sus intenciones al energúmeno alemán.

Suspiró con pesadez y alisó por tercera vez, las inexistentes arrugas del vestido negro.

Miró sus pies descalzos cuestionando que tacones debería usar cuando recordó, aquellos plateados de hebillas y tacón moderado que le regaló su madre tres años atrás para navidades. Se encaminó al armario, se acuclilló y comenzó a rebuscar entre las cajas que estaban al fondo, estaba segura que estarían allí ya que no los usaba con regularidad, lo que no esperaba la castaña, era toparse con una bolsa _estratégicamente_ olvidada en lo más profundo de su armario, en el silencio del cuarto se escuchaban perfectamente los golpes de su corazón en el pecho.

Cogió la bolsa con dedos temblorosos, y sacó de su interior un conjunto de lencería transparente muy atrevido, una bata blanca y un consolador de goma.

Hizo una mueca y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

Tomó el pene de goma color verde y sonrió débilmente. Aún recordaba lo abochornada y enfadada, a partes iguales, que se encontraba cuando Ginny le hizo ese peculiar regalo. Acarició con delicadeza las palabras 'Pene Mágico' escritas en el objeto y una pequeña risa triste escapó de sus labios, estaba segura que si alguien le encontrara en aquella situación cuestionaría su salud mental y pensaría que era una depravada por estar con la mirada fija en el consolador, acariciándolo con suma delicadeza y abstraída en su mundo, probablemente planificando todas las travesuras que se pueden hacer con un pene de goma.

Pero la realidad era muy diferente, Hermione estaba recordando los acontecimientos que desencadenaron aquel regalo, como fue su reencuentro con el rubio, lo impresionada que quedó y lo reacia que era a tener algún tipo de acercamiento con el chico.

Volvió a guardar el objeto en la bolsa y a esconderlo en las profundidades del armario. La castaña ya sabía lo que se sentía al ser curada por el _pene mágico_ de Malfoy, y un triste pene de goma de imitación no tendría ni una mísera probabilidad de hacerle sentir lo que era capaz de provocar el de carne real, _ese sí_ que sabía hacer magia.

Una verdadera lástima, si le preguntaban a la chica, ya que no planeaba jugar de nuevo a los _medimagos_ con el chico.

Sin embargo, no hizo lo mismo con la ropa. Cogió el tanga y el sujetador y lo guardó en el interior de uno de los bolsillo de la bata, se puso en pie, tomó una percha de las que estaban libres y colgó la bata de _Medimago_ , luego por un impulso que no sabe muy bien de donde salió, la puso en el perchero que había junto al espejo, dejando su vista fija por un momento en la pequeña placa que rezaba _'Sanador Malfoy'_.

Suspiró con pesadez, Hermione decidió no pensar en el por qué había colgado la bata del perchero en vez de devolverlo a la maldita bolsa, o el cinismo del rubio tras la noche de pasión que compartieron.

Así que, se calzó los tacones y abandonó el apartamento rumbo al restaurante donde se vería con el Auror, sin mirar ni una vez atrás.

* * *

– ¿A qué te dedicas exactamente? – Preguntó con la intención de amenizar la velada.

– Básicamente a respirar. No gano mucho, pero me da para vivir – Respondió con desgana la castaña mientras removía la sopa de verduras que había pedido.

Llevaban veinte minutos compartiendo mesa y las cosas no podían ir peor.

Habían acordado encontrarse en el restaurante, él propuso pasar a recogerla pero Hermione se negó, quería que aquella maldita cena se mantuviera en lo estrictamente profesional y lo más alejado posible de lo parecido a una cita. Herman ya estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo una copa de vino cuando la castaña llegó, se saludaron de forma escueta y la joven tomó asiento frente a él. Leyeron en silencio sus cartas y ordenaron al camarero, cuando finalizó esa acción, ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer.

El alemán se veía de pronto cohibido, lo que extrañó de sobremanera a Hermione, y ella no sabía a donde dirigir su mirada o qué hacer con sus manos, todo esto era una situación muy violenta. Tras unos minutos más de silencio, el Auror hizo mención a lo guapa que iba esa noche y apreció de forma burlona que se hubiera depilado para usar el vestido, la chica lo miró desafiante por un momento para luego sonreírle con falsa dulzura y volver su atención al líquido de su copa.

La noche no había hecho más que empezar y Hermione ya estaba deseando que se acabara.

En cambio Herman no parecía querer que eso pasara, por lo que esperó a que el camarero dejara sus platos en la mesa para intentar cortar la tensión entre ellos, provocando la respuesta sarcástica de la joven de hacía unos segundos.

– Debe ser agotador – Concordó con ironía el hombre.

– Trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas – Terminó diciendo Hermione tras unos minutos de silencio.

Herman pareció sorprendido por recibir una respuesta sincera de la chica, por lo que volvió a intentarlo preguntándole cosas triviales sobre su trabajo, pero tras unos minutos la castaña tuvo que intervenir con una pregunta que le picaba en la punta de la lengua desde esa mañana.

– ¿Qué trabajo estás haciendo para el Ministerio Inglés? – Cuestionó Hermione cortando la pregunta que estaba pronunciando en ese momento el Auror sobre que pensaba ella sobre las leyes impuestas a los vampiros.

Herman se humedeció los labios con su copa de vino y meditó sus palabras antes de responder.

– Irregularidades – Dijo escuetamente.

– Pero, ¿por qué tú?, trabajas para el Ministerio Alemán, y Kingsley dijo que te ofreciste voluntario – Presionó Hermione, definitivamente estaba curiosa.

– Son asuntos que incumben al Departamento de Aurores y aliados – Pronunció dando por terminada la conversación. Hermione frunció el ceño molesta, tendría que investigar por su cuenta – Entonces, dime. ¿Qué opinas sobre las leyes impuestas a los vampiros?

La castaña estaba respondiendo con monosílabos y sin mucho interés a sus preguntas, cuando su mirada se desvió hacía un sospechoso hombre que se ocultaba parcialmente con la carta del restaurante, y le echaba miradas por encima de ella de vez en cuando.

Estaba sólo a tres mesas de distancia, era bastante obvio que le miraba a ella y además, se le hacía muy familiar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, rodó los ojos con exasperación.

 _Estúpido entrometido._

– Bemberg, vuelvo en un segundo – Anunció levantándose.

– Es Herman, preciosa.

– Como sea – Respondió sin mucho interés poniendo rumbo a la mesa del sospechoso hombre.

Éste intentó ocultarse de nuevo tras la carta, pero Hermione se la arrancó violentamente de las manos y le miró severamente colocando las manos en la caderas al más puro estilo Molly Weasley en pleno sermón.

– Ilumíname, porque sufro de amnesia. ¿No te dije ya en una ocasión, que esa mierda de bigote y unas gafas de sol no eran un disfraz? – Interrogó la castaña alzando las cejas, viendo que el moreno iba a responder, estiró su brazo hacia adelante con la palma abierta a un centímetro de la nariz de Blaise para callarlo – Era una pregunta retórica, _Míster Potato_. ¿Por qué me estás espiando? – Cuestionó.

El chico se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y le miró con chulería Slytherin.

– Me aseguro, de que ese cabronazo no se propasa contigo.

Hermione dejó la carta sobre la mesa e imitó la postura del moreno, ahora con el ceño fruncido.

– Se cuidarme perfectamente, gracias. ¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?

– Mi _pequeña Weasley_ me lo dijo – Reconoció.

– Ginny es una bocazas – Siseó la chica.

– No quería decírmelo, pensaba que haría una tontería, pero tengo mis métodos – Dijo en tono confidente mientras le guiñaba un ojo con picardía.

– Ahórrate los detalles – Pidió Hermione sonriendo – Ya has comprobado que estoy bien, puedes irte.

– _Hermione, Hermione_. Este es un lugar público, no puedes simplemente venir y echarme – Respondió Blaise sonriendo ampliamente y tomando de su copa de whisky de fuego.

– ¡Blaise, lárgate! – Ordenó sonrojándose de la impotencia.

– Ya te he dicho que no – Musitó con rebeldía.

Hermione apretó los puños a sus costados.

– Bien. Haz lo que quieras – Se rindió ante el rostro sonriente del chico – Pero te advierto, como hagas alguna tontería, te corto esa _enorme anaconda negra_ de la que tanto presume Ginny que tienes entre las piernas.

– Me doy por enterado – Dijo rodando los ojos – ¿Ginny te habla de mi _amiguito de chocolate_? – Preguntó travieso.

– Le tienes muy impresionada – Dijo como toda respuesta la castaña rodando los ojos cuando el moreno comenzó a reír encantado – Bien, me marcho. Te estoy vigilando – Pronunció como despedida la castaña.

– Se supone que soy yo quién te vigila, _Señora Malfoy_.

Hermione le ignoró y se dirigió a su mesa, era una suerte que la silla del Auror quedara de espaldas a mesa del moreno.

Cuando tomó de nuevo asiento, Herman se sumergió en un monólogo sobre el Ministerio Alemán. Hermione lo escuchaba parcialmente porque estaba bastante preocupada por la presencia del moreno, dirigió un par de miradas a Blaise desde su mesa y éste siempre le devolvía una sonrisa burlona, decidió ignorarlo después de eso, nada podía ir peor esa noche.

La chica no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

En aquel momento cruzó la puerta la elegante Narcissa Malfoy agarrada del brazo de su flameante hijo.

 _Oh, por las barbas de Merlín._

Hermione deseaba escurrirse en su silla hasta tocar el suelo y usar las uñas para excavar hasta otro país, para empezar así una nueva y placentera vida.

La castaña envió una mirada envenenada a Blaise, estaba segura de que el chico lo había avisado, pero el moreno parecía igual de sorprendido que ella y negó con su cabeza en dirección a Hermione respondiendo a su pregunta muda.

Draco Malfoy y su madre eran ajenos a los tres invitados indeseados que ocupaban el lugar, de momento, y fueron acomodados por el metre en una puñetera mesa en el centro de la sala, justo entre las mesas que ocupaban Hermione y Blaise.

 _Simplemente genial._

El rubio estaba sentado de frente Hermione, y ella supo el momento exacto en el que Malfoy le reconoció por la mirada sorprendida en su rostro, pero también se dio cuenta del momento en el que el rubio se percató de quién era su acompañante, por la mirada traicionada que se apoderó de él. Su acerada mirada se oscureció aparentando la misma falsa calma que un pantano y su mandíbula se apretó marcando sus escarpados pómulos.

El corazón de la joven comenzó a bombear con fuerza.

 _Merlín, no puedo olvidarle._

Era la reacción normal al sentir la mirada del chico, estaba guapísimo en su elegante túnica negra y aquella severidad en su rostro sólo lo hacía más atractivo a sus ojos. Hermione se mordió el labio involuntariamente por la imagen del chico. Los plateados ojos del rubio se oscurecieron al ver el gesto de la joven y su mirada se centró en los labios hinchados por el mordisco de Hermione. No duró más de unos segundos ya que su madre lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad obligándole a prestarle atención, la castaña por su parte volvió a coger el hilo de la verborrea de su acompañante sobre lo duro que era el trabajo como Auror. Aparentemente, no se había dado cuenta de nada.

 _Recuerda que te hizo daño, no flaquees._

Draco estaba irascible desde que las cosas se torcieron entre la castaña y él. Y al problema con Hermione, se sumaban sus propios problemas personales y su madre.

Y luego estaba el pequeño detalle, de que en el centro de todos sus males siempre estaba el mismo hombre, Herman Bemberg.

 _Albino de mierda._

El muy desgraciado había jugado muy bien sus cartas, le había jodido una primera vez y ahora lo volvía hacer ingeniándoselas para concertar una maldita cena con su bruja.

 _Mi bruja_ , _mía_.

– Querido, ¿no es ese tu amigo Blaise Zabini? – Preguntó Narcissa señalando detrás del rubio.

Draco miró sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido para encontrarse al moreno sonriéndole vacilante y atusándose un ridículo bigote.

– Disculpa madre, voy a ir a saludarlo.

El chico llegó de dos zancadas a la mesa del moreno, Blaise estaba viviendo aquello como un _deja vu_ ya que el rubio estaba haciendo lo mismo que había hecho Hermione minutos atrás.

Tal para cual.

– Juro que intenté avisarte en cuanto me enteré – Comenzó a disculparse el chico – Fui a buscarte a la Mansión y tu elfo me dijo que habías salido con tu madre, así que decidí venir de incognito yo mismo a supervisar la cita.

– Cena de trabajo – Lo corrigió Draco, se enfermaba al pensar que esos dos estuvieran en una cita.

– Lo que tú digas.

– ¿Y el bigote y las gafas son tu disfraz? – Cuestionó con sorna.

– Obviamente, he fracasado estrepitosamente. Los dos os habéis dado cuenta que era yo – Bufó enfadado.

– ¿Granger sabe que estás aquí? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

– Cuando se acercó me cagué pensando que iba a pillarme la polla con la cremallera, ya sabes que es su _modus operandi_ – Respondió asustado – Pero fue civilizada, y se limitó amenazarme con castrarme si intentaba joderle la cita.

– Cena de trabajo – Corrigió de nuevo Draco chirriando los dientes y provocando que el moreno rodara los ojos – Ya puedes irte, yo me hago cargo.

El moreno lo miró mal y siseó por lo bajo algo que sonó a 'igualito que Hermione', pero Draco no le dio mayor importancia.

– Suerte, la vas a necesitar – Dijo Blaise apretándole un hombro en apoyo, Draco asintió agradecido.

– Gracias por todo, Blaise.

– ¡Oh, Merlín!, Draco Malfoy dando las gracias – Comentó con falso horror.

Draco lo golpeó amistosamente y volvió a su mesa donde los platos ya estaban servidos.

– Sabes que me gusta cerciorarme de quién está en un restaurante cuando voy a comer – Comenzó Narcissa hablar en cuanto su hijo tomó asiento – Ya sabes, por si conozco a alguien. Es de mala educación y daría que hablar si no saludo – Prosiguió la mujer sin inmutarse ante la ceja alzada y apremiante de su hijo, aunque él ya sabía lo que iba a decirle – Al girarme en mi sitio, me he llevado un terrible disgusto. Si no fuera porque ya nos habían servido, y sería un escándalo marcharse sin más, ahora mismo estaríamos en la Mansión.

– Has visto a Herman Bemberg – Concluyó Draco al ver las manos de su madre temblar sujetando los cubiertos. Él se las tomó para estabilizarlas y ella le miró agradecida.

– Sí, y está acompañado por… la _amiga_ de Harry Potter.

– Ya veo – Susurró Draco componiendo su rostro inescrutable y enviándole una mirada de soslayo a la castaña, que en ese momento estaba mirándole y se sonrojó al verse atrapada.

– Ese despreciable Auror está confabulando con todos los magos y brujas que nos odian.

– Deja de preocuparte, madre. Todo se va a solucionar – Aseguró el chico volviendo la atención a la joven que tenía la mirada clavada en su plato.

– Por favor, acabemos rápido. No me encuentro bien y quiero volver a casa.

Hermione había presenciado el intercambio de palabras entre Blaise y el chico, así como la breve conversación entre los dos Malfoy, aunque no escuchó nada, la castaña comprendió que no estaban hablando de algo agradable por la seriedad en la cara del rubio, aunque también se podía deber al hecho de que ella estuviera con Herman.

–…Realmente eres una buena persona para conversar, sabes escuchar – Le alabó con su marcado acento alemán.

– En realidad, te ignoraba. Me gusta verte hablar y que pienses que estoy prestándote atención – Sonrió con falsa dulzura haciendo reír al hombre.

– Y además, con humor – Dijo colocando distraídamente su mano sobre la de la chica que descansaba en la mesa.

A la castaña le pilló por sorpresa ese gesto y no supo como reaccionar, inconscientemente dirigió su mirada al rubio, y al momento sintió un escalofrió en la espalda al observar la calma letal que se había apoderado de Malfoy cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto.

Hermione rápidamente apartó su mano y la ocupó en jugar con su copa. El Auror se dio cuenta del brusco movimiento de la joven y siguió la mirada de la castaña hacía la mesa a su espalda.

– Ahora entiendo – Dijo enviándole una desafiante mirada a Draco, quien no se amedrantó ni un poco – Tú noviecito y suegra están aquí.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

– Malfoy no es mi novio.

– Pues lo parecía en el evento que celebró el Ministerio la semana pasada. Estabais muy acaramelados – Comentó distraídamente mientras hacia un gesto al camarero para que le sirviera más vino.

– No te importa mi vida amorosa – Masculló molesta la castaña.

– Ese Mortífago de mierda no te merece – Soltó de pronto.

Hermione sintió hervir su sangre. Ella estaba ya grandecita y era muy testaruda. La chica y sus amigas, eran las únicas que podía decir que ese hurón no la merecía, y podían criticarlo en sus quedadas de chicas comiendo comida basura y compartiendo lamentaciones, pero nunca había soportado a la gente entrometida, y mucho menos que un Don nadie como él le dijera quién era bueno para ella o no.

– No es un Mortífago – Lo defendió apretando los puños sobre la mesa – Tú no lo conoces, no hables de él.

– Estás enamorada de esa _mierda_ – Afirmó molesto.

– Te repito, no te entrometas en mi vida – Contestó con dureza.

No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación y se lo hizo saber con la expresión desafiante de su rostro.

– Sólo porque él y su madre hayan eludido a la autoridad, no quiere decir que sean trigo limpio – Atizó con crudeza sorprendiendo a Hermione por el odio contenido – Los Malfoy tienen que pagar por sus crímenes.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño la castaña.

El hombre se limitó a sonreír y pidió los postres. A lo lejos Hermione vio como Draco y su madre abandonaba el restaurante sin mirar atrás.

* * *

– Así que, aquí vives.

– Sí.

Herman había propuesto a Hermione ir a tomar algo después de cenar, pero Hermione se excusó con el hecho de que al día siguiente trabajaba. Insistió en acompañarla a su casa a pesar de sus protestas, y no le quedó otra que aceptar.

Mientras antes llegaran a su casa, antes se desharía de él.

– ¿No me invitas a pasar? – Preguntó socarrón.

Hermione se quedó congelada con las llaves en la mano. Recuerdos de la noche del evento en el Ministerio volaron por su cabeza, en aquella misma situación, mismo lugar, misma pregunta…pero con Draco Malfoy.

– Creo que te estás llevando una idea equivocada de mí – Se obligó Hermione a decir tras su letargo.

– Yo puedo hacerte olvidar a ese intento fallido de mago – Murmuró acechándola contra la puerta de su casa.

La castaña lo apartó con sus manos con fuerza, pero no consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro. Aquel hombre era enorme.

– No necesito olvidar a nadie – Aseguró.

Herman tomó sin previo aviso el rostro de Hermione y le plantó un brusco beso en los labios. La castaña quedó petrificada, con los brazos flácidos a sus costados y los labios apretados.

– Si me dejas, esta noche te haré ver la luna – Dijo en un intento de ser seductor.

– Una pena que tengas el telescopio tan corto – Proclamó una voz controlada que Hermione conocía sin necesidad de mirar.

Lo reconocería en cualquier sintió y su cuerpo también, ya que reaccionó a su presencia.

Herman se giró sobre sus pies, desenfundó su varita y apuntó al joven. Draco imitó rápidamente al Auror.

– ¿Te atreves apuntar a un Auror? – Amenazó Herman.

– Apártate de ella – Ordenó con ira.

Hermione comenzó a temer por lo que el estúpido de Malfoy podría hacer, al fin y al cabo, Herman era una autoridad, enfrentarse a él podría suponer problemas.

– Bemberg, ya me has traído a casa y ya puedes irte – Pidió la castaña.

El hombre le miró afilando los ojos, bufó y guardo su varita.

– Ya veo que has tomado tu decisión – Afirmó enfadado, para luego aparecerse y dejarlos solos.

Draco dio unos pasos hacía Hermione pero ella se apartó rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué has dejado que te bese? – Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que iba a quebrarse la dentadura.

– ¿Por qué nos estabas espiando? – Devolvió la chica.

– Estaba aquí esperando a que volvieras a casa para poder hablar contigo, y te encuentro besuqueándote con ese imbécil. ¡No soporto que te toque nadie! – Aulló encolerizado.

– Ser tan sigiloso te ha pasado factura. Una persona tan venenosa como tú, debería usar un cascabel para anunciar su llegada – Soltó Hermione dando un paso en su dirección.

– Aquí la que expulsa veneno eres tú – Respondió el chico dando otro paso hacía ella.

Sus narices casi se rozaban.

– Te lastimo con mis palabras porque si lo hago con mi varita, voy a Azkaban – Musitó entre dientes.

Draco aprovechó su distracción, se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó sus labios con los de ella. Llevaba esas dos semanas deseando volver a sentir sus besos, su cuerpo, sus caricias. Hermione se resistió en un principio, pero acabó dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que se apoderaban de ella cuando el rubio la tocaba.

La danza de sus bocas se volvió más salvaje y necesitada, no tenían suficiente el uno del otro, el chico le rodeó con sus brazos eliminando cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos y Hermione enredó sus manos en la cabellera platina del rubio dándole pequeños tirones que hicieron gemir al joven.

– Nadie te hace sentir lo que yo provoco en ti – Susurró Draco cuando se separaron momentáneamente para coger aire.

Todo momento pasional murió tras sus palabras. Hermione lo apartó a golpes.

– ¿De eso se trata?, ¿de _enseñarme_ que tú eres el que manda?. Eres un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, ¡y un cínico! – Le gritó volviendo a tomar sus llaves, que se habían caído al suelo en el momento pasional, y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 _Has estado a punto de volver a caer Hermione, ¡eres estúpida!_

– Ya sabias todo eso antes de que te involucraras conmigo – Le gritó siguiéndola.

–¡Y por eso me odio! ¡y te odio! – Atacó Hermione girándose para enfrentarle.

– Tú me importas – Dijo con esfuerzo enfrentado su mirada avellana, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos.

Hermione frunció el ceño enfadada.

– ¿En cuál de tus dos caras quieres que te diga lo falso que eres?

– ¡Tanto escándalo por una maldita nota y una poción! – Vociferó Draco exasperado.

– ¡No soy una de esas brujas con las que acostumbras a verte! – Contraatacó deshaciéndose de sus brazos y al borde de las lágrimas.

– Tú eres diferente, ¡no me estás escuchando! – Dijo el rubio al ver la mirada enrojecida de la chica, no quería verla así.

– Eres un cínico – Escupió Hermione con rencor.

– Obtén primero los hechos, entonces los puedes distorsionar como quieras – Contestó molesto.

– Te escucho entonces, defiéndete – Concordó Hermione cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

Pero en aquel momento, apareció una lechuza que picoteó con fuerza la cabeza del rubio haciéndolo quejarse de dolor. Tomó la carta que traía y la leyó con rapidez ante la atenta mirada de la castaña.

– _Mierda_. Gilipollas albino de mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! – Mascullaba mientras rajaba en mil pedazos la carta y quemaba los trozos con su varita – Tengo que irme.

– Genial, otra vez huyendo. Al menos esta vez estoy despierta – Ironizó la chica.

– No colmes mi paciencia, Granger – Pidió contenido mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz con fuerza para tranquilizarse.

– ¿Qué no colme tu paciencia? – Repitió exasperada y riéndose como una desquiciada – Te voy a dar una hostia, que vamos a morir los dos. Tú de la hostia y yo de la onda expansiva. ¡Desaparece de mi vista! – Resolvió Hermione abriendo su puerta y cerrando de un portazo.

Aquella misma noche, Hermione escribió la columna para la revista _muggle_ de la semana entrante.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _En la vida, como en el arte, algunas terminaciones son agridulces. Especialmente cuando se trata de amor. A veces el destino une a dos amantes sólo para luego separarlos. A veces el héroe finalmente toma la decisión correcta, pero no en el momento puntual. Y, como dicen, la puntualidad lo es todo_ _._

 _Si el príncipe azul no hubiera aparecido, ¿habría dormido Blancanieves eternamente en su ataúd de cristal? ¿O tarde o temprano habría despertado, escupido la manzana, buscado trabajo, una buena asistencia sanitaria y un donante del banco de esperma?_

 _ **La chica del pañuelo verde.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola queridas!

Prometí que esta semana traía el siguiente capítulo y aquí está, es domingo y casi las doce de la noche en España, aún es esta semana :D

Llevo una semana fatal, de trabajo hasta arriba, de universidad hasta arriba, y para colmo he pillado un virus que ronda por aquí y estoy malita con vómitos (os voy ahorrar detalles). Lo he traído lo antes que he podido.

¡Ya sólo queda un capítulo y el epílogo!, esto se acaba chicas :(

Ya hemos sobre pasado los 200 reviews :D :D :D no sabéis lo feliz que soy (wiiiii!)

Como soy muy ambiciosa, digna de la Casa Slytherin, os iba a proponer a ver si somos capaces de llegar a los **300 reviews** para cuando finalice el fic :D creo que es demasiado ambicioso de mi parte, ¡pero de ilusiones se vive!

Hoy no voy a poder responder a los reviews que me faltan, pero desde aquí os doy las gracias por el tiempo invertido y las cosas bonitas que me dejáis, cada vez que leo uno se me ilumina la cara :D :D

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO!

 **Dejen un review si quieren ser besadas por Draco en la puerta de sus casas**.

 _ **Eishel Panakos.**_


	14. Catorce

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo catorce:**

Black penis.

" _Me sacas el dramatismo y peso quince kilos menos"_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Lo malo de los cuentos de hadas es que luego te llevas un buen chasco. En la vida real, el príncipe se va con otra princesa o el hechizo se esfuma. No importa quién rompa tu corazón o cuánto tiempo tarde en curarse. Nunca_ _lo superarás_ _sin tus amigas._

 _Quizá nuestras amigas sean nuestras verdaderas almas gemelas, y los hombres solo gente con quien divertirnos, al fin y al cabo las relaciones se rompen y lo mejor que podemos hacer es respirar e intentar reiniciar._

 _ **La chica del pañuelo verde.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Era lunes, y el tiempo en Londres se presentaba triste y oscuro, justo como se sentía Hermione.

La bata de Medimago se estaba burlando de ella desde el perchero. No había tenido fuerzas para volver a guardarla en el fondo de su armario, por algún motivo no podía, aquella prenda había significado el comienzo de una llama, una pasión, una locura… de buenos tiempos.

Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama, de costado con los ojos fijos en la maldita bata blanca.

Dos meses habían pasado.

 _Dos meses_ desde el evento en el Ministerio.

 _Dos meses_ desde que le curó el tan famoso _Pene Mágico_.

 _Dos meses_ desde que todo se fue al traste por el orgullo del rubio y la testarudez de la castaña.

 _Un mes y medio_ desde su última discusión en la puerta de su apartamento.

 _Un mes y medio_ que no había vuelto a saber nada de él.

Suspiró con pesadez, y apartó con un manotazo hacia un lado los ejemplares de esas últimas semanas de la revista _muggle_ donde publicaba la columna de _la chica del pañuelo verde_ , haciendo caer algunas al suelo en el transcurso sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

Todas las publicaciones habían seguido la misma línea dramática que la de esa semana: reflexiones sobre la posibilidad de que no existieran los finales felices en las relaciones. _Deprimente_. Incluso su jefa le citó en su despacho para increparla sobre el trabajo tan lamentoso que estaba haciendo últimamente mostrándole además, para bochorno de la castaña que siempre había estado orgullosa de sus trabajos, las numerosas cartas recibidas de lectoras asiduas que se quejaban de la negatividad que se había apoderado de la columna de _la chica del pañuelo verde_ y que pedían su destitución inmediata.

Hermione discutió fervientemente con su jefa, y todo terminó con la firma de su despido. La columna de la semana siguiente sería la última que escribiría.

Pero ya no le importaba, ¿Cómo iba a escribir consejos de amor si su propia vida amorosa era un desastre?. ¡Era una hipocresía!. Lo que más le molestaba era que se rompería ese lazo que la mantenía unida al _Mundo Muggle_ , además de sus padres claro.

Y por otro lado, el rubio la traía de cabeza. Se lo había tragado la tierra. Desaparecido del mapa.

Cierto, que la chica le había dicho, o más bien gritado, que desapareciera de su vista, pero no pensaba que se lo tomaría al pie de la letra.

Y lo peor era que lo echaba terriblemente de menos.

Tuvo que aceptarse que el chico tenía razón, ella ya sabía cómo era él cuando se involucraron, que no todo iba a ser un camino de rosas porque ambos tenían caracteres explosivos y complicados, y ahora que había tenido unas semanas de meditación y análisis de sus conversaciones, el rubio le dijo que ella le importaba, que no era como las demás.

 _Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no?._ Se cuestionó.

El corazón de la castaña comenzó a bombear como loco tras ese pensamiento. Por todo lo que podría implicar. Esperanza.

Malfoy era un conquistador nato, pero carecía de la decisión o fuerza para expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, bien era sabido por todo el _Mundo Mágico_ que su círculo familiar era poco afectuoso, aunque claro, también podría ser una treta de esa serpiente astuta para volver a meterse en su cama.

 _Pero, ¿y sí lo decía de verdad?._

Era ese _'y sí'_ el que no le dejaba seguir adelante. Hermione resopló frustrada y frotó sus ojos con fuerza, a punto estuvo de arrancarse las pestañas.

También recordaba con nitidez, que varios días después de su discusión y al percatarse de que el rubio no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella de nuevo, fue a buscarlo a su despacho en el Ministerio para darle el beneficio de la duda, aunque tardío, y que le explicara que pasaba por esa cabecita retorcida platina. Cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar al Departamento de Misterios y enterarse por su eficiente secretaria, la que ella misma había entrevistado y contratado, que el _Señor Malfoy_ se encontraba fuera del país por asuntos de trabajo.

Hermione estuvo cavilando durante todo ese día sobre qué clase de trabajo estaría haciendo el rubio en el extranjero, pero teniendo en cuenta que todo su trabajo era un _misterio_ , no sacaría nada preguntándole a sus colegas de Departamento.

La castaña especuló sobre la posibilidad de que tuviera algo que ver con Herman Bemberg, Hermione recordaba perfectamente su charla con el Auror en aquella primera cena, la rivalidad evidente entre esos dos y por supuestos, la maldita interrupción de la lechuza aquella noche. En aquel momento, no le dio mayor importancia porque estaba ofuscada con el chico, pero después de tantas semanas para pensar, se planteó todo tipo de escenarios, como que de verdad el alemán estuviera perjudicando de alguna forma a los Malfoy, pero ella estaba segura que a _El Profeta_ no se le hubiera escapado una noticia tan jugosa, y la cara del chico ya estaría ocupando todas las portadas de la prensa. Así que ese hecho le relajó bastante, y decidió que todo debía tratarse de rivalidad entre un Auror y un antiguo seguidor de Voldemort, y por supuesto de ella, que estaba en medio.

Hermione había estado viéndose durante esas semanas con Herman, por obligación claro está, había visitado Londres en tres ocasiones desde la primera cena y Kingsley ya le había otorgado a la castaña el puesto de niñera. Él parecía interesado en ella, o eso le pareció a Hermione en los escasos encuentros que tenían, ya no había vuelto a comportarse como un patán con ella, ni le llamaba velluda, lo que era desconcertante, se había vuelto hasta _soportable._ La castaña le preguntó en una ocasión sobre la carta que le envió a Malfoy aquella noche, pero él se limitó a decir que solo quería fastidiar el encuentro entre ellos, ya nunca más volvió a nombrar al rubio y esquivaba de forma hábil todas las preguntas sobre el tema.

Esto solo hizo afianzar la teoría de la chica sobre esos dos.

Estos encuentros esporádicos por trabajo con el Auror ocasionó que Blaise y Theo se distanciaran un poco de la castaña y eso le dolía, se había encariñado muchísimo con ellos, además de que eran las parejas de sus mejores amigas. Pero era entendible que apoyaran antes a Malfoy que era su amigo de toda la vida. Hubo un par de ocasiones en las que los chicos habían intentado hablarle del joven, pero eso sucedió justo después de su discusión con el rubio y ella no quería ni escuchar su nombre, ahora que había pasado el tiempo se arrepentía.

Las relaciones eran muy complicadas, tanto de amistad como amorosas. Esa era la única conclusión a la que había llegado Hermione.

 _Situación sentimental actual._ Pensó mirando el desastre que la rodeaba.

– Libros, café y en pijamas – Citó en voz alta atrapando las mantas y cubriéndose la cabeza con ellas, como si así fueran a disiparse sus problemas.

* * *

Hermione llevaba diez minutos con los Polvos Flu en su puño derecho y mirando el interior de la chimenea de su apartamento, le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Aquel miércoles, Blaise y Ginny habían preparado una cena en el apartamento del moreno para pasar una velada entre amigos y dar una gran noticia. Según palabras textuales de la pelirroja: anunciar el bombazo del año.

Hasta ahí todo bien, no era la primera vez que quedaban.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de la castaña cuando Luna le confesó que el rubio había vuelto de _donde sea_ que estuviera, y que también estaría allí aquella noche. Hermione llevaba dos meses pensando que haría cuando lo volviera a tener en frente, pero toda su valentía Gryffindor pareció irse por el retrete.

Sacudió su cabeza con rapidez para disipar sus miedos, abrió el puño y citó la dirección de la casa de Blaise.

* * *

La velada transcurrió sin percances.

Luna y Theo estaban más acaramelados que nunca. El ojiazul tomaba de la mano a la rubia, la besaba dulcemente cada pocos minutos en la mejilla, los labios, el dorso de la mano, el hombro, le acariciaba el cuello y el rostro provocando sonrojos en la rubia, le abrazaba y le sonreía con adoración cuando ella comenzaba hablarle fascinanda por algo. El uno iba pegado al lado del otro como siameses y parecían estar tan sincronizados que daba hasta miedo, eran toda una representación de los típicos enamorados con mucho _fluff y azúcar_. Ginny intentó reventar su burbuja de amor renombrando a Theo como _algodón de azúcar_ , por lo empalagoso que era, pero el chico lejos de ofenderse afianzó su agarre alrededor de una sonriente Luna y le dijo que nada le haría _bajar de la Luna_.

Ese comentario se ganó un _'Ohhh'_ generalizado del grupo de amigos, algunos contentos por el romanticismo y otros divertidos por lo embobado que le tenía la rubia.

Ginny y Blaise también parecían estar muy bien en su relación, o lo que fuera que tuvieran. No eran tan inocentes como Luna y Theo, pero se veía a leguas la complicidad que había entre esos dos, y no solo en el terreno sexual. Blaise era como un niño, la mayor parte del tiempo inmaduro y bromista, pero embelesado con su _pequeña Weasley_ , y Ginny era una mala hablada de armas tomar, pero tenía un lado dulce que dejaba entre ver a veces cuando sonreía o miraba a Blaise.

En cuanto a Hermione y Draco, no se habían dirigido la palabra durante toda la cena, nada más que para saludarse al principio. Ni si quiera cruzaron miradas, y eso no paso inadvertido para nadie.

Cuando llegó la hora del postre, Ginny puso sobre la mesa una tarta de queso que había hecho su madre, lo que ya de por si prometía porque Molly Weasley era la mejor cocinera que había conocido la castaña, y Blaise se puso en pie con una copa y la golpeó suavemente con una cucharita tres veces para llamar la atención de los otros cuatros.

Hermione rodó los ojos por las ocurrencias del moreno y todos los demás rieron.

– Llegó el momento que todos esperabais – Anunció tomando la mano de Ginny invitándola a ponerse en pie. Ambos se sonrieron y la pelirroja se resguardó bajo el brazo de su chico rodeando su cintura en un abrazo meloso.

Draco arqueó una ceja expectante. Hermione miraba de uno a otro tensa esperando la noticia por la que fueron citados. Theo intentaba mirar si algún dedo de Ginny estaba envuelto en un anillo y Luna… ella simplemente sonreía abiertamente, ella ya sabía lo que pasaba, los _Blibber_ rodeaban a la pareja y para Luna el mensaje estaba tan claro como el agua.

– Mi _Adonis de chocolate_ y yo…

– Mi _pequeña Weasley y yo_ – Corrigió juguetón el moreno haciendo sonreír a la chica.

– ¡Soltarlo de una vez! – Apremió Draco exasperado.

– ¡Vamos a ser papás! – Gritaron jubilosos para besarse apasionadamente tras el anunció ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos, excepto de Luna claro.

A Hermione se le había desencajado la mandíbula, posiblemente ya estaría barriendo el suelo con ella.

Un silencio abrumador cubrió la estancia. La castaña casi podía jurar que nadie respiraba.

– ¡Enhorabuena chicos! – Rompió el hielo Luna abalanzándose para abrazar a la pareja – Estoy tan feliz. ¡Voy a ser tía!

El arranque de Luna pareció mover los engranajes de los cuerpos de los otros tres, que uno a uno fueron felicitando a la pareja por el inesperado embarazo. Por un momento Hermione y Draco fundieron sus miradas, ambos contentos por la felicidad que irradiaban sus amigos, y la castaña sintió sus piernas temblar al mirar esa mirada acerada después de tanto tiempo. Malfoy pareció querer decir algo pero Hermione fue atrapada en un abrazo por Ginny y el momento de embelesamiento se esfumó con la misma rapidez que apareció.

– ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? – Preguntó la castaña ahora divertida, Ginny rio pícara y Blaise iba a contestar cuando Hermione lo calló – ¡Por Merlín!, olvida la pregunta, no quiero saber más de lo que ya se sobre vuestra ninfomanía – Dijo riendo – Lo raro es que no estuvieras embrazada.

Todos rieron extasiados con la noticia, y comenzaron las rondas de preguntas. Eran conscientes de que todo había sido inesperado, pero estaban muy contentos con la noticia. En otras circunstancias Hermione y Luna se habrían preocupado, pero ambas tenían la certeza de que esos dos se querían a su manera y que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

– ¿Aún no ha nacido el primogénito Zabini y ya estás pensando en el siguiente? – Cuestionó Theo a su amigo rodando los ojos.

– Un parto no es tan doloroso como una patada en los huevos. Habrá un segundo Zabini, os lo aseguro – Dijo con orgullo el moreno.

– ¿Ya tuviste uno? – Preguntó Draco arqueándole una ceja al chico.

– No. Pero al pasar los años las mujeres vuelven a decir: hay que tener otro. Y yo nunca he escuchado a un hombre decir: me apetece otra patadita en los huevos – Razonó Blaise haciendo reír a los presentes y ganándose una colleja de Ginny.

– Primero vamos a lidiar con este bebé, y ya luego _planificaré_ – Hizo hincapié la chica señalándose a sí misma para que quedara claro en la cabecita del moreno – si se agrandará la familia o no.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que puedes tener un pequeño pene creciendo en tu interior? – Dijo Hermione riendo por su propia ocurrencia. Era la primera amiga que tenía que se quedaba embarazada, todo era novedoso. Iba a disfrutarlo.

– ¡Merlín!, no lo había pensado de esa forma – Respondió Ginny fingiendo estar asustada.

– Un pequeño _pene negro_ – Continuó Hermione burlona.

Ahora Ginny parecía de verdad horrorizada.

– ¡Merlín y Morgana!, ¡espero que sea niña! o ya no volveré a ver la _anaconda de chocolate_ de Blaise con los mismo ojos – Musitó mirando la entrepierna del moreno con pena.

Los chicos y Hermione estaban carcajeándose por la cara que se le había quedado a la pelirroja cuando sin previo aviso, Luna se puso en pie, agarró por los hombros suavemente a Theo y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

– Llévame a casa – Le pidió dulcemente.

Todos en la sala se callaron abruptamente y mirando el intercambio de palabras entre la pareja.

Theo rápidamente se alarmó, se puso en pie y acunó suavemente el rostro de su novia.

– ¿Te encuentras mal? – Preguntó estudiándola con la mirada.

Luna negó con la cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente.

– Los _bullebys_ me han dado la señal – Dijo como toda explicación.

Theo se quedó en blanco, no entendía nada, ni él ni ninguno de los otros, excepto Hermione. Ella si sabía de qué hablaba la rubia, de hecho sus palabras le llevó a recordar el evento del Ministerio, cuando esas mismas palabras salieron de los labios de Luna anticipando lo que pasaría esa noche entre Malfoy y ella.

Sintió lástima por la cara de desconcierto del ojiazul y decidió disipar sus dudas.

– Theo – Lo llamó ganándose la mirada de todos – Luna quiere decir que está _preparada_ – Dijo como toda explicación, aunque no pareció entenderlo porque seguía mirándola extrañado. Chasqueó la lengua irritada por su falta de entendimiento – Luna está preparada para _hacer el amor contigo_ – Soltó a bocajarro.

Theo pareció entenderlo perfectamente ahora porque enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y giró su rostro lentamente para mirar a Luna. Esta simplemente asintió, como si no estuviera afirmando algo tan importante. El chico seguía paralizado.

– _Theo por favor_. Ya has demostrado en todos estos meses que tienes un aguante de hierro. Hazte un favor y lárgate a complacer a tu rubia o juro que te voy a golpear – Comunicó divertido Blaise – Y usad poción anticonceptiva, mira lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros por follar como salvajes olvidándola en más de una ocasión – Dijo riendo y ganándose un tortazo juguetón en el brazo de parte de la pelirroja.

– Sé un caballero con ella Theodore Nott – Ordenó Draco apuntándole con uno de sus estilizados dedos y ganándose una sonrisa del ojiazul que sin más dilaciones, rodeó a su rubia y se apareció en su propio apartamento.

– Piensa el ladrón que todos son de su condición – Hermione habló incluso antes de que su propio cerebro procesara la información. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ginny y Blaise se miraron y ambos comprendieron que se avecinaba la tormenta.

– Ya me estaba preguntando cuando sacarías las garras, estabas siendo muy civilizada esta noche – Apostilló el rubio encarándola.

– Tu cinismo me ha impulsado hablar.

– Pensaba que ya no sería merecedor de tu furia, ya que andas revoloteando alrededor de _tu_ _estúpido albino de mierda_ – Lanzó el chico mientras apretaba los puños con rabia.

Hermione le miró sorprendida, aunque pronto recuperó su semblante serio, Malfoy había estado fuera del país pero estaba segura de que Blaise y Theo le habrían contado cosas.

– Yo no revoloteo alrededor de nadie, idiota – Escupió enfadada y sintiendo sus ojos arder – si me he visto con él es porque Kingsley me lo ha pedido.

– _Por supuesto_ – Dijo sarcástico mientras le dirigía una mirada dura.

– Apuesto a que tú sí que has saltado a la cama de otras brujas – Devolvió iracunda la castaña, notaba las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

– Lo he intentado pero en todas veo tu maldita cara – Moduló cerrando los ojos y frotándose el puente de la nariz para calmarse.

– ¿Remordimientos? – Preguntó dolida de repente por las palabras del mago. Ante el silencio del chico la castaña volvió hablar – Lo hiciste todo mal conmigo. Y a pesar de todo, conseguiste aquello que te propusiste – Draco abrió los ojos he hizo contacto con los avellana de la chica esperando una explicación a sus palabras – Enhorabuena Malfoy, has enamorada a la estúpida de Hermione Granger – Pronunció con una sonrisa débil mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla derecha ante el mutismo del chico.

El rubio la miraba inexpresivo, parecía labrado en piedra, no conseguía procesar la información.

– ¿No dices nada?. Genial, muy bien. Era demasiado pedir para un cobarde de tu calaña. Piérdete Malfoy – Dijo Hermione antes de aparecerse en su apartamento.

– Creo que la voy a joder – Murmuró Draco a la nada.

– Corrijo. Ya la has jodido – Habló Ginny dándole un bofetón que le hizo salir de su estupor – Te lo merecías por capullo. Ahora vete a tu maldita casa y piensa en lo que has hecho.

– Está practicando para cuando nazca el bebé – Intervino Blaise mirando a su amigo con lastima – Yo si fuera tú le haría caso, _mi pequeña_ puede ser atemorizante.

* * *

– Lo siento por estropear tu noche Ginny – Se disculpó por quinta vez Hermione en lo que llevaban de tarde aquel jueves.

– Ya te he dicho que no me importa. Todos esperábamos esa confrontación desde que os invitamos a venir – Repitió con cansancio rellenando una cuarta caja de cartón con libros.

Ginny y Luna había ido a casa de Hermione ayudarla a preparar las cosas para la mudanza. La chica compró un apartamento más grande en el centro de Londres Mágico y necesitaba vaciar su actual casa antes del próximo lunes.

– Y también lo siento por fastidiar el día de hoy con mi humor Luna, aunque estaba ansiosa por los detalles de tu noche pasional con Theo – Dijo guiñándole un ojo cariñosamente, Luna se sonrojó violentamente y continuó guardando objetos de decoración en un caja que ponía 'cosas frágiles'.

La rubia les había contado que Theo fue cuidadoso y paciente con su inexperiencia, pero que todo fue maravilloso. Irradiaba felicidad por todos los poros y reconoció que ahora solo pensaba en _eso_. Las chicas tuvieron que reír por el comentario.

– Yo siento mucho que las cosas no salieran bien para ti _Mione_ – Dijo sinceramente Luna – Estaba segura de que Draco sería tu príncipe azul.

– Luna, Draco Malfoy no ha sido, ni será nunca un príncipe azul – Afirmó la castaña torciendo la boca.

– Eso de los príncipes azules es una bazofia – Intervino Ginny cerrando con magia la caja de los libros y levitándola hasta el montón que ya descansaban en la esquina del salón.

– ¡Ginny! – Le reprendió Luna.

– En serio. A la mierda los príncipes azules, lo que necesitamos es un buen sapo que sepa usar su lengua – Afirmó la pelirroja riendo lasciva.

Luna enrojeció hasta las raíces del pelo y Hermione rio divertida, Ginny era un caso perdido y tenía la certeza que con el embarazo y las hormonas se pondría peor.

– Pero mi sapo no será Malfoy. Luna, me dijiste una vez que se tarda el doble de tiempo del que se conoce a una persona para olvidarla – La rubia asintió sin entender su punto – Conocí al nuevo Malfoy durante un mes antes de que se fuera todo al traste y ya han pasado dos meses. Creo que ya es hora de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

– P-pero estás enamorada, no puedes decidir cuándo dejar de amar a alguien – Dijo Luna mirándola con sus enormes ojos saltones – Los _bullebys_ y _torposoplos_ siguen a vuestro alrededor, ¡puedo verlos!.

– Voy hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por olvidarlo – Anunció cogiendo una de las cajas vacías y dirigiéndose al dormitorio para continuar guardando cosas.

Luna miraba con tristeza la puerta del dormitorio.

– Ya estoy cansada de lamentaciones. Llevamos dos meses habitando en la dimensión dramática – Rugió Ginny sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas – Algo está pasando con Malfoy. Blaise está estresado, Theo está estresado y ninguno de los dos cuenta nada porque parece ser que Malfoy los tiene agarrados por las pelotas.

Luna asintió obviando el mal vocabulario de su amiga.

– No me creo una mierda que el hurón haya estado tanto tiempo en el extranjero por trabajo, como tampoco confió en la asidua presencia de ese Auror gilipollas – La rubia volvió asentir – Sigo pensando que Malfoy es un idiota, pero creo que de verdad siente algo por Hermione.

Luna sonrió aplaudiendo de la emoción.

– Draco y Hermione están sacando sus propias conclusiones, ¿sabías que el ser humano sufre más por lo que imagina que por lo que realmente sucede? – Comentó la rubia con aire triste – Eso es exactamente lo que les está pasando.

– Es hora de intervenir.

* * *

Viernes, primera hora de la mañana en el Ministerio de Magia.

Draco Malfoy se dirigía a su despacho en el Departamento de Misterios como todos los días, un poco más absorto de lo habitual en él, pero es que desde el miércoles no dejaba de pensar en cierta castaña y su confesión. No tuvo más tiempo de seguir cavilando sobre este hecho, porque cuando llegó a su oficina, se quedó perplejo bajo el marco de la puerta al encontrarse frente a él, una especie de lámina rectangular de color blanco levitando en el aire con magia y sobre la superficie de ésta, colocadas de forma cronológica una serie de recortes de los que parecían columnas de una revista. Aún atónito y mirando a su alrededor por si había alguien escondido, se acercó un poco más a la lámina y tras unos minutos de observación, se percató que todas las publicaciones estaban firmadas por la misma persona.

 _La chica del pañuelo verde_

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola queridas! :D :D**_

Sí, os dije que este sería el último capítulo, ¡PERO NO!. Todo tiene una explicación. Planeaba traeros un mega capítulo de más de veinte páginas con el desenlace final de _La chica del pañuelo verde_ , pero he estado tan absorta en el trabajo y en la universidad que no me había dado cuenta de que había transcurrido tanto tiempo sin actualizar hasta que una lectora **SuwabeKoto-chan** , me escribió un mensaje privado para preguntar por mi paradero :O y yo cuando lo vi me enfadé conmigo misma. Tenéis que agradecerle a ella que hoy esté aquí publicando ;) Pues eso, que escribir el capítulo que tenía planeado sería alargar todo una semana más como mínimo y no quería teneros más tiempo esperando, así que decidí partir el capítulo en dos y aquí tenéis la primera parte del desenlace :D Saqué el tiempo de donde no lo tenía para escribiros este capítulo así que espero que lo disfrutaran! Intentaré volver a sacarlo de donde sea el tiempo para esta semana sin falta terminar de cerrar el fic, y que ya tan sólo quede el epílogo ;)

Aquí os traigo un poquito de la situación en las relaciones de Ginny/Blaise y Luna/Theo, que sé que muchas me lo han pedido ;) Y bueno, ¡Ginny y Luna van a intervenir!, ¿qué os parece? , Ginny acabó harta de tanto drama entre estos par de tontos enamorados, ¿creéis que Blaise y Theo se sumaran a la misión de emparejar a estos dos? ¿Qué os parece que Luna y Theo por fin dieran el paso? ¿y la situación de Blaise y Ginny?

 **¡ESPERO ANSIOSA VUESTRAS OPINIONES!**

Por cierto, con respecto a las chicas que leyeron **Todos los pétalos, dicen que sí,** voy hacer una pequeña continuación de un capítulo más. Para todas aquellas que estén contentas con como finalizó el Oneshot que se abstengan de seguir leyendo, para las que quedaron muuuuy tristes y me pidieron (que fueron muchas) que escribiera **un final alternativo** donde ofreciera una esperanza a esos dos de estar juntos, ¡estáis de suerte!, como fuisteis tantas las que me lo pedisteis y yo me debo a vosotras :D ya tengo planeado como continuarlo y en cuanto pueda lo escribiré y subiré, así que chicas estén atentas o pongan en alerta el oneshot que más pronto que tarde tendrán ese capítulo que tanto querían :D :D

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas, ¡SOY UNOS AMORES!

 _SALESIA:_ Holaaaa! Sí, has acertado en todo con respecto al alemán, está fastidiando pero bien a nuestro Draco, tengo que confesarte que en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Herman de nuevo…. Veremos qué pasa! Las chicas van a intervenir y van a intentar solucionar este embrollo. Jajajajjajajajaja sí! La bata y la ropa interior siguen allí colgadas, Hermione es una pillina, su subconsciente sabe que lo va acabar usando ;) esperemos que Draco no meta más la pata y sepa por fin expresar sus sentimientos y explicar todo lo que está ocurriendo y Hermione escuche y deje de ser tan tozuda e impaciente. Ya me contarás que te pareció el capítulo! :D ¡UN ABRAZO!

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Dejen un review si quieren saber qué hará Draco con las publicaciones de La chica del pañuelo verde :D O en su defecto, ser embarazadas por Blaise Zabini :O ¡a escoger!  
**

 ** _Eishel Panakos._**


	15. Quince

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger._

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Capítulo quince:**

Pride and Prejudice.

" _situación sentimental: mágica"_

 **.**

Viernes, medio día en el Ministerio de Magia.

– No me gusta mentirle a Hermione.

– Luna, por favor – Dijo exasperada la pelirroja por los remordimientos de su amiga.

– El fin justifica los medios – Aportó Blaise antes de llevarse a la boca un trozo de pollo.

– ¡Pero no me gusta mentir! – Insistió removiendo su ensalada de pasta.

– ¡Tan sólo le hemos hecho creer que estábamos ocupadas para no almorzar con ella!, ¡Por Merlín! – Gritó devuelta Ginny mientras le robaba un poco de pollo al moreno, que le miró mal – No vuelvas a mirarme así, es tu hijo el que quiere tu comida.

Eso fue suficiente para que Blaise pusiera cara de bobo y acariciara el abdomen liso de Ginny mientras esta, devoraba con ímpetu el pollo al ajillo.

– Son pequeñas mentiras piadosas, no hacen daño a nadie – Aseguró Theo rodeando los hombros de su chica en un abrazo reconfortante.

– ¿Podemos continuar con el plan? – Apremió Ginny reacomodándose en el sofá.

Las dos parejas se encontraban en el despacho de Blaise, en el Departamento de Deportes. Se habían citado durante la comida para terminar de preparar la misión ' _Orgullo y Prejuicio'_ en honor a los dos aspectos que más resaltaban del rubio y la castaña en su _no-relación_.

– ¿Sabéis algo de Draco? – Preguntó Luna.

– No se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros – Aseguró Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

– Con nosotras tampoco – Dijo la pelirroja haciendo una mueca – Su secretaria prometió avisarme de cualquier movimiento que hiciera, pero de momento no ha salido de su despacho ni para comer. Quiero pensar que aún está enfrascado en descubrir el regalito que le dejamos y no que esté escondiéndose – Frunció el ceño mirando a sus amigos – Porque juro que si es así, no habrá piedad.

– Draco es casi tan brillante como Hermione, sé que acabará uniendo los puntos – Comentó Theo.

– Y cuando lo haga necesitará procesarlo – Aportó el moreno poniéndose serio de pronto.

– ¿Procesarlo?, ¿qué más necesita procesar? ¡Ya tiene mil pruebas de que Hermione le quiere! – Rugió Ginny – Llevan jugando al gato y al ratón desde que se vieron aquel primer día a la salida del Ministerio. Y de eso hace tres malditos meses. Hermione se le declaró la otra noche. Vale, sí. No fue ni el lugar, ni el momento. Pero, ¿qué hizo él? – Preguntó a nadie en particular – ¡Nada!, y me consta que ese hurón oxigenado también siente algo por ella, es exasperante su falta de acción.

– Para Draco no es fácil. No está acostumbrado a enfrentar este tipo de sentimientos, todo es nuevo para él. Está muy presionado últimamente, con sus problemas con Herman Bemberg, los malentendidos con Hermione, y el orgullo Malfoy que no le deja avanzar – Theo hizo su mejor esfuerzo por defender a su amigo.

– Para Hermione tampoco es un camino de rosas. Le costó mucho aceptar sus sentimientos por Malfoy, pero apostó por él. Y a pesar de lo que ocurrió aquella mañana que despertó sola, todas sus discusiones y los prejuicios que le carcomen por el pasado mujeriego del hurón, volvió apostar por él y se declaró la otra noche en casa de Blaise, recibiendo cero respuesta de su parte – Ginny suspiró con cansancio – Los leones somos valientes, pero no estúpidos. Hermione no volverá arriesgarse, el siguiente paso tiene que darlo él sino quiere perderla.

– Lo que nos lleva a confirmar que tanto Draco como Hermione son idiotas y tozudos – Habló Blaise – Y por eso estamos aquí – Dijo mientras desdoblaba un trozo de pergamino – Aquí tenemos a _La Lista_. Primer punto: mostrarle a Draco las publicaciones de Hermione para que se cerciore que todo es real y actúe.

– Hecho – Dijeron a la vez las chicas.

– Segundo punto: disipar las dudas de Hermione y confirmarle que algo pasa con Bemberg y Draco, para que esté más receptiva a hablar con nuestro gran amigo.

– De momento es _vuestro gran amigo_ – Apostilló Ginny con desdén – Hasta que no haga feliz a mi amiga para mí es un _hurón_.

– Sí, mi amor – Dijo el moreno besando su mejilla dulcemente – Tercer punto: postrarnos de rodillas y rezarles a los todopoderosos Merlín y Morgana para que Draco de el primer paso y se arreglen.

– Tenemos un noventa por ciento a nuestro favor, tiene que salir bien – Habló la pelirroja sonriendo.

– A mí me preocupa el otro diez por ciento – Comunicó el moreno – Si no sale como esperamos, estaremos en problemas.

– Hermione entrará en cólera cuando se entere de todo lo que hicimos – Dijo Luna con la mirada perdida.

– Draco nos atacará con la _Maldición Asesina_ – Comentó Theo apretando la mano de su chica.

– ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!, sois unos catastrofistas – Aulló Ginny cruzándose de brazos con exasperación – El plan es infalible, solo vamos a darles motivos para que hablen y se arreglen. ¡Todo va a salir bien!

– ¿Y si eso no ocurre? – Presionó Luna.

– Barajaremos la posibilidad de cambiarnos de país para evitar los instintos homicidas de nuestros amigos – Moduló con voz siniestra – Luna y yo ya cumplimos con nuestra parte de la misión. Ahora os toca a vosotros ir a cumplir la vuestra.

El ojiazul y el moreno acataron las órdenes de la pelirroja y tras despedirse de sus chicas, pusieron rumbo al Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Iban hablando animadamente sobre cómo deberían abordar el tema una vez estuvieran frente a la castaña, cuando la silueta de una mujer vestida de negro los hizo frenar en seco.

– Esa no es…

– Sí – Confirmó Theo.

Ambos amigos se miraron de forma interrogante y decidieron volver sobre sus pisadas al despacho de Blaise. Ya no había nada que hacer, Hermione iría sola a buscarlos.

– Vuestro poder de persuasión debe ser inmenso, porque no habéis tardado ni diez minutos en convencer a Hermione – Dijo sarcástica Ginny.

– Nos ha salido una aliada inesperada – Comunicó Blaise besando a la pelirroja y tomando asiento de nuevo a su lado. Ginny le miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Quién?

– La madre de Draco.

– _¿Quién?_ – Volvieron a preguntar las dos amigas ahora a la vez y mirándoles sorprendidas.

– Narcissa Malfoy, antes Black. Esposa de Lucius Malfoy y madre de Draco Malfoy. Alta, guapa, rubia, de ojos claros, de indiscutible porte y elegancia – Aclaró el moreno con burla ganándose una colleja de Ginny.

– Como se nota que ser gilipollas es gratis.

– ¡Pero tu preguntaste!

– _Sé_ quién es la madre del hurón, simplemente me sorprendí. Merlín, dame paciencia porque como me des fuerza lo mato – Pidió Gnny cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sien.

– ¿Y eso es bueno? – Cuestionó con duda la rubia retomando el tema de Narcissa Malfoy en el despacho de su amiga.

Theo se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

– Lo comprobaremos pronto.

* * *

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta sacaron a Hermione de su lectura.

– Adelante.

Narcissa Malfoy entró en la habitación dejando a la castaña estupefacta con su presencia. La última vez que la vio fue del brazo del rubio en aquel restaurante dos meses atrás. No sabía cómo enfrentar aquel encuentro, ni que querría la mujer de ella. Era bien sabido por todo el _Mundo Mágico_ que la castaña no era santa de su devoción.

– Se ha quedado sin secretaria, he tenido que anunciarme yo sola – Dijo como saludo la mujer ante el mutismo de la castaña – Lamento la interrupción Señorita Granger. Me comunicaron que su jordana laboral terminaba al medio día y esperaba poder invitarla acompañarme a tomar el té – Rompió el hielo la bruja mayor mientras inspeccionaba la oficina, parándose unos segundos sobre el escritorio – Aunque veo que está ocupada.

Hermione enrojeció violentamente mientras ordenaba el desastre que era su mesa, había comida y pergaminos por toda la superficie.

– Oh, sí. Está usted en lo cierto – Comenzó hablar Hermione mientras limpiaba con su varita y tiraba los restos de alimentos a la basura, se le había cerrado el estómago – Normalmente a esta hora ya estoy saliendo del Ministerio pero hoy tenía trabajo atrasado y decidí quedarme un poco más. Por favor, tome asiento.

– En ese caso, no le robaré mucho tiempo – Respondió la elegante rubia sentándose en una de las sillas frente a la castaña.

– Usted dirá – Hermione estaba realmente intrigada por la visita de la mujer.

– ¿Qué relación la une al Auror Herman Bemberg? – Fue directa al grano mirándola directamente a los ojos, tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes a los de su hijo. Hermione sintió que podía leerle el alma.

– ¿Disculpe? – Preguntó escéptica la castaña.

– La vi aquella noche, en una cita con el Señor Bemberg – Aclaró.

– Era una cena de trabajo, nuestra relación es estrictamente laboral – Rectificó indignada la chica.

– Claro. Ya he escuchado eso antes – Reflexionó para ella misma, aunque la castaña llegó a escucharlo – ¿Y con mi hijo?

– ¿Qué pasa con su él? – Cuestionó a la defensiva cruzándose de brazos, fue un vano intentó de calmar su alocado corazón ante la mención del rubio, tenía el presentimiento que la mujer vería a su corazón saliéndosele del pecho como en los dibujos animados que veía de pequeña.

– Esperaba que me lo dijera usted – Respondió sin inmutarse por el tono mordaz de la chica.

– No hay nada entre nosotros.

– Pero lo ha habido – Rectificó la bruja mayor.

Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo derecho, recuerdos vividos con el rubio volaron con rapidez por su cabeza, _pensamientos_ , que no debería recordar frente a la madre del chico. Era embarazoso.

– Su cara me lo dice todo – Moduló la rubia desviando la mirada hacia el gran ventanal del despacho, creando cierta ansiedad en la joven.

– ¿Le contó sobre nosotros?

– No. Yo lo descubrí – Hizo un amago de sonrisa en su dirección – Desde aquella noche en la que coincidimos en el restaurante, me di cuenta que Draco le nombraba de vez en cuando sin darse cuenta, parecía molesto por algo que había ocurrido – Comentó perdida en sus pensamientos – Fue fácil para mi atar cabos. Al fin y al cabo, es todo un Malfoy como su padre.

La chica no sabía cómo asimilar las palabras de Narcissa Malfoy.

– No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto.

– No pretendo inmiscuirme en los asuntos de mi hijo, Merlín sabe que me prometí no volver hacerlo después de lo ocurrido durante la guerra – Divagó la mujer – Pero no pienso tolerar que le hagan daño o confabulen para hundir su imagen, ha luchado mucho por llegar a donde está. Por redimirse.

– ¿Me está acusando de perjudicar a su hijo deliberadamente? – Cuestionó ahora realmente molesta Hermione poniéndose de pie, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el escritorio y encarándola – Yo jamás caería tan bajo – Moduló lentamente y mirándola a los ojos para enfatizar sus palabras.

– Puede que no lo esté haciendo de forma consciente, pero lo hace – Afirmó la rubia levantándose de su asiento – Y con respecto a su amigo el Señor Bemberg…

– No es mi amigo, nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional – Volvió a enfatizar la castaña.

– ¡Está utilizándola para dañar a Draco! – Bramó la mujer perdiendo un poco los nervios, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse antes de volver hablar – Disculpe mis modales, no soporto que toquen a mi hijo, es lo único que me queda – Las palabras se le trabaron un poco al final – El Señor Bemberg sabe que mi hijo tiene cierto… interés en usted y estoy segura que está usándola para acabar con él.

Hermione se quedó muda tras sus palabras, mordió su labio con nerviosismo ordenando sus pensamientos, un silencio incómodo se prolongó por unos segundos entre las brujas.

– ¿Sabe Draco que está aquí?

– No, se molestaría muchísimo si lo llegara a descubrir – Dijo Narcissa entrelazando sus manos – Debería irme, es tarde.

La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y Hermione obligó a su cerebro a actuar.

– ¿No va a contarme qué está pasando? – Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

– Querida, necesitas hablar con mi hijo y también preguntarle al Señor Bemberg lo que está haciendo para el Ministerio Inglés – La bruja abrió la puerta y antes de salir le dirigió una mirada sobe su hombro a la castaña – Por mi parte, solo le diré que no todos los buenos son tan buenos, ni todos los malos tan malos.

En cuanto Narcissa Malfoy abandonó el despacho, y tras unos segundos de reflexión, Hermione tomó una decisión.

Con paso apresurado se dirigió al Departamento de Misterios para buscar respuestas, pero cuando llegó allí la secretaria del rubio le dijo que el chico se había ido hacía media hora. La castaña le dio las gracias y volvió hacer su camino de vuelta cabizbaja cuando recordó su segunda mejor opción, probablemente Blaise o Theo aún no se hubieran marchado del Ministerio y podrían resolverle algunas dudas.

De dos zancados se plantó en el despacho del moreno, ya que el Departamento de Deportes le pillaba más cerca, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse allí a Blaise en compañía del ojiazul. Perfecto.

– ¿Qué está pasando entre Malfoy y Herman Bemberg? – Soltó a bocajarro.

– ¿Te refieres al puto albino de mierda? – Preguntó inocentemente Blaise.

– Sí, ese mismo.

– ¿Y a mi gran amigo Draco Malfoy?.

– Sí, Blaise. ¡Por Salazar Slytherin!, deja de ser una rastrera serpiente y contéstame – Bramó molesta por las burlas del moreno.

Theo dirigió una mirada elocuente a Blaise, y este sonrió satisfecho.

– Oh, lo siento. Olvidé que sólo existimos cuando nos necesitas – Cuestionó con ironía ganándose un pisotón de su amigo.

– Deja de provocarla – Siseó.

– Por favor, chicos. ¡Estoy hecha un lío!, su madre ha venido a verme – Comenzó a explicarse haciendo aspavientos con las manos, había alborotado sus rizos más de lo normal y tenía los ojos a punto de salirse de las cuencas. Visto desde fuera, parecía un poco desesperada, o desquiciada – Ha sido todo muy confuso, p-pero ha sido clara en su mensaje… Bemberg le ha hecho algo a Malfoy y me ha estado utilizando para ello.

– ¿Por qué entonces no vas hablar con él? – Preguntó Theo.

– Fui a buscarlo a su despacho, pero ya se había marchado.

– ¿Y por qué no vas a buscarlo? – Volvió a preguntar.

– ¡Por qué no sé dónde vive!, ni si quiera sé si estará en su casa o metido en las bragas de otra bruja – Gritó desesperada.

– No está con nadie, no ha habido ninguna desde ti – Aclaró Theo para la paz interior de la castaña.

– Intentamos contarte lo que estaba ocurriendo hace unas semanas y tú nos cerraste la puerta en las caras, literalmente – Dijo Blaise ahora poniéndose serio.

A Hermione no le gustaba cuando el moreno se ponía así, podía y sabía cómo lidiar con el Blaise cómico y lascivo, pero con el mago serio no.

– Lo sé, y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy. La discusión con Malfoy estaba muy reciente y no quería ni escuchar hablar de él – Se disculpó dejando escapar un suspiro al final – Vosotros también podríais haber insistido un poco más – Los acusó como último recurso.

– Cuando Draco se enteró de que queríamos contarte todo, le faltó poco para obligarnos a conjurar el juramento inquebrantable para impedirlo – Respondió el ojiazul – Es muy celoso con su privacidad.

– Malfoy no sabe lo que es la privacidad. Siempre aparecía en todas las portadas de Corazón de Bruja con sus numerosas conquistas – Dijo con desdén.

– Eso eran minucias para él. Con su privacidad me refiero a cosas que de verdad le importan, como tú Hermione. ¿O acaso tu nombre ha sido vinculado al de él en la prensa? – Cuestionó Theo de vuelta.

Hermione fue por primera vez consciente de ese hecho. Nunca lo había pensado, pero era cierto que a pesar de todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos en público la prensa nunca se había hecho eco de ello.

Saber que Draco Malfoy de cierta forma le había estado protegiendo, le hizo sentir algo calidad en su maltrecho corazón.

– ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? – Preguntó a nadie en particular la chica mientras se atusaba el pelo con violencia hacia atrás.

– La vida es la polla, a veces se pone dura sin motivo – Filosofó Blaise haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

Este era su Blaise Zabini, el bromista y metomentodo de Blaise.

– ¿Vais a contarme ahora que es lo que ocurre?

– Herman Bemberg es un cabrón de cuidado que tiene enfilado a Draco desde que nos lo cruzamos por primera vez en la fiesta del Ministerio – Comenzó Theo rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Hermione y llevándola al sofá para que tomara asiento entre Blaise y él.

La castaña no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

– Parece que todos mis males se remontan a esa maldita fecha – Comentó en voz alta.

– Es que ese puto Auror de mierda tiene que ver mucho en tus miserias – Respondió el moreno – Antes de que te contemos nada, júranos que no has tenido nada con él.

– ¡Por Merlín, no! – Dijo haciendo el gesto de vomitar – Probablemente Malfoy os contó que nos besamos – Musitó tímida de repente.

– Sí, lo hizo. No estaba muy contento, nosotros tampoco la verdad – Dijo Theo haciendo una mueca.

– Se me abalanzó, pero juro que lo despaché y ya no ha vuelto a pasar nada.

– Me alegra saber eso. Tu eres mucha sartén para esos dos huevos albinos – Dijo riendo el moreno.

Theo y Hermione rieron con el chico y el ambiente se relajó entre ellos. Volvían a ser los de siempre.

– ¿Entonces…? – Preguntó un tanto ansiosa la castaña, Blaise rodó los ojos.

– Draco es un idiota. Bemberg ha estado amenazándolo desde la noche del Ministerio, de hecho ese fue el motivo por el que te dejó aquella mañana. Pero a ti nunca te dijo nada y nosotros nos enteramos un par de semanas después.

Hermione notó su corazón acelerarse, esa revelación le hizo levantar la mirada y clavarla en los ojos oscuros del chico.

– Bemberg convenció a Kingsley de que tanto Draco como su madre tenían artefactos peligrosos y relacionados con magia negra en sus propiedades de Inglaterra y Francia. Durante estos dos meses, Draco ha estado viajando para supervisar los registros – Relató Theo.

– P-pero…

– Eso no es todo – Le cortó el ojiazul – También intentó reabrir el juicio de Draco y su madre, manifestando que no fueron juzgados con todo el peso de la ley. Narcissa estaba de los nervios con todo el asunto. Bemberg no consiguió su cometido, entonces decidió atacar al eslabón más débil de la familia, Lucius Malfoy.

– ¿Qué ha hecho? – Preguntó con voz entrecortada.

– Ha conseguido adelantar la condena de Lucius, recibirá el beso del Dementor en dos semanas en vez de en tres meses como estaba planeado – Informó Blaise tomando la mano de Hermione – Sé que Lucius no fue una buena persona, y Draco es consciente de ello, pero…

– Pero es su padre – Terminó la castaña por él – Es su padre – Volvió a musitar y los chicos asintieron en silencio – No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando. No entiendo como Draco ha conseguido evitar a la prensa.

– Draco supo mantenerlo todo en discreción para desagrado de Bemberg, y también tuvo mucho que ver la amistad que une a Narcissa con Rita Skeeter – Aportó Theo.

– Si sólo él me hubiera contado todo desde el principio…

– Ya te lo he dicho. Draco es muy orgulloso y no es de compartir sus problemas, siempre fue reservado en ese aspecto – Lo defendió el ojiazul – Además que el saber que tú estabas viéndote con ese tipo no ayudó mucho – Comentó sin intención de ofenderla.

– Debió sentirse traicionado – Dijo Hermione dejándose caer hacía atrás en el sofá y mirando el techo – y yo pensando lo peor de él. Pero aun no entiendo porque Bemberg puso a los Malfoy de la noche a la mañana en su punto de mira – Se cuestionó con frustración.

– Quizás, ¿por qué tú le gustaste? – Preguntó el moreno.

La chica negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

– Bemberg no mostró ningún interés romántico en mí hasta la cena a la que me hizo ir Kingsley con él. Tiene que haber algo más – Hermione torció el gesto en una mueca de desagrado – Ginny tenía razón, mi vida es un continuo drama. Está constituida por un malentendido detrás de otro – Razonó la castaña – ¿Tenéis pluma y papel para prestarme?

Blaise se los ofreció rápidamente y Hermione se dispuso a escribir.

– ¿A quién escribes? – preguntó curioso Theo.

– A Herman Bemberg, me debe un par de explicaciones. Voy a pedirle que nos veamos – Aclaró la joven mientras terminaba la carta y la doblaba – No le digan nada a Draco de esto por favor, necesito saber más antes de dar mi siguiente paso.

– Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo porque ni te he escuchado – Fingió inocentemente Blaise guiñándole un ojo, la castaña le sonrió en respuesta.

– Gracias por todo chicos – Dijo sinceramente.

Hermione los abrazó fuertemente a los dos y se dispuso a marcharse para enviar la carta cuanto antes.

– Una consejo Hermione – Le llamó Theo haciéndole girar sobre sus talones – Cuando tengas en frente a Herman y te haga enfadar, que lo hará, cuenta hasta diez. Cuando llegues a ocho, sueltas una hostia. No se lo esperará y nosotros te estaremos eternamente agradecidos – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana, Hermione se había citado con Herman Bemberg en una íntima y poco transitada cafetería de Londres Mágico. El Ministerio estaba cerrado los fines de semana, y su casa estaba descartada porque no quería darle una impresión equivocada, así que su tercera mejor opción fue aquella cafetería.

La tarde anterior el Auror le respondió a su carta informándole que prepararía un trasladador para viajar a Londres a la mañana siguiente. Hermione estaba que echaba humo, había tenido todo lo que restaba de tarde y noche para pensar en lo ocurrido, y no podía estar más molesta, necesitaba respuestas.

La castaña pidió una café bien cargado mientras lo esperaba, ya se retrasaba diez minutos, odiaba esperar. Estaba por terminarse su taza cuando divisó al alemán caminando sobre su imponente figura y con una sonrisa satisfecha en su dirección. _Idiota_.

– Hola pequeña – Saludó cuando llegó a su altura tomando asiento junto a ella.

– ¿Me lo dices a mi o te la estás mirando? – Devolvió arisca la castaña viéndolo reír.

– ¿Vuelves a ser una perra hostil? – Respondió socarrón haciendo fruncir el ceño a la castaña – No me importa realmente, en realidad me encanta ese lado salvaje tuyo.

 _Respira lento y profundo y no lo mandes todo a la mierda_. Se repitió internamente varias veces la chica.

El camarero apareció, Herman se pidió un café amargo para él y en cuanto el chico se fue, ancló sus fríos ojos en ella y sonrió.

– En tu carta parecías ansiosa por verme – Dijo con un toque lascivo que provocó arcadas en la chica – ¿Dónde está el fuego?, ¿quizás entre tus piernas? – Sugirió alzando las cejas repetidas veces en una invitación.

– ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy? – Preguntó directa al grano e ignorando sus insinuaciones.

La cara del mago se transformó en una de desagrado y frustración.

– No puedes olvidarte de _esa mierda_.

– No, no puedo. Estoy enamorada de él – Afirmó sintiendo su cuerpo liberarse tras sus palabras, el hombre le miró duramente – Y aquí la única mierda eres tú.

– No te permito que me insultes, aún sigo siendo la autoridad – Siseó molesto.

– No te insulto, sólo te defino brevemente – Resolvió airosa cabreando aún más al Auror – Lo sé todo.

Trascurrieron unos segundos de silencio, en los que el mago estudió el rostro de la joven antes de atreverse hablar.

– ¿Tu Mortífago fue lloriqueando a esconderse bajo tus faldas? – Cuestionó irónico mirando la taza que el camarero acaba de dejar sobre la mesa.

– Es increíble la capacidad que tengo para soportar a gente que se merece un aplauso en toda la cara – Moduló en su mismo tono – Ilumíname, ¿por qué narices estás haciendo todo esto?

– No soporto verte con él – Dijo llanamente bebiendo de su café.

– Tú y yo no somos nada – Aclaró Hermione.

– ¡Eres igual que ella! – Gritó llamando la atención de un par de mesas.

– ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó ahora confusa la castaña ignorando las miradas curiosas.

Herman estaba decidiendo internamente si debería contarle o no, al final decidió que lo mejor sería contar la verdad, de todos modos ella ya sospechaba.

– Tenias razón aquel día en la fiesta del Ministerio, hablaba por experiencia – Dijo apretando los puños sobre la mesa – Lisa, era mi pareja. Se parecía mucho a ti, la conocí en uno de mis viajes a Londres – El hombre pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, Hermione esperó paciente – Todo iba bien y dos años después, me dijo que había conocido a alguien, que se había enamorado. Un puto Mortífago como el tuyo, supuestamente reinsertado a la sociedad. Me dejó por él – La miró a los ojos por un segundo – Cuando te vi abrazando a Draco Malfoy me recordaste tanto a ella, a lo que me había hecho, que solo quise apartarte de ese desecho de la sociedad costara lo que costase.

– Tú estás mal de la cabeza – Soltó Hermione mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados – Simplemente, has estado intentado meter en Azkaban a dos personas inocentes, y además has conseguido adelantar la condena de su padre, ¿por qué Malfoy y yo te recordábamos a tu romance fallido?

– Yo solo quería protegerte, él acabará haciéndote daño. Y esa familia dicta mucho de ser inocente, sigo pensando que…

Herman nunca terminó su frase. Hermione no necesitó contar hasta ocho para darle una bofetada que dejó estupefacto al alemán. La castaña sintió su mano arder, estaba segura que se había roto la muñeca, el hombre tenía la cara esculpida en acero.

 _¡Por Merlín como duele!._

Recompuso el rostro lo mejor que pudo y no dejó entrever que su muñeca era de goma en esos momentos.

– No más del que tú ya has ocasionado – Dijo enfadada.

– Hermione, ahora mismo no lo entiendes. Pero en un futuro me lo agradecerás – Formuló con seguridad intentado alcanzar la mano de la castaña sobre la mesa, pero esta la apartó.

– Me da pena tu patética existencia – Dijo rudamente – Algunas personas simplemente necesitan un abrazo, alrededor del cuello, y con una soga – Escupió con hastío dejando unas monedas sobre la mesa y saliendo de la cafetería.

Esa sería la última vez que vería a Herman Bemberg.

* * *

Draco fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los insistentes golpes en la puerta de su apartamento. Allí no podía aparecerse nadie por todos los hechizos de seguridad que había puesto y el día anterior nada más llegar a su casa, había cerrado la Red Flu para que nadie le molestara.

Había olvidado por completo que podrían venir directamente y llamar a su puerta.

 _Estúpido._

– ¿Quién cojones es? – Habló con desagrado sin abrir aun la puerta.

– Soy la que te va a cortar la polla y te la va a pegar en la frente para que parezcas un unicornio de cuerno flácido. Esa es quién soy – Aulló la voz femenina y encabronada de la pelirroja al otro lado de la puerta.

Escuchó a su amigo Blaise intentado calmar a su embarazada chica y a Theo pidiendo que le dejaran hablar a él.

– ¿Vas abrir de una puta vez? – Volvió hablar Ginny.

Draco suspiró fuertemente y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a las dos parejas.

– ¿No habéis entendido el sutil mensaje de que quiero estar solo? – Cuestionó hiriente el rubio – No respondí vuestras lechuzas, cerré la Red Flu… ¿qué más indicios necesitáis?

– ¿Dónde está el salón?, necesito sentarme, estoy embarazada – Dijo como toda respuesta la pelirroja ignorado el veneno del chico.

– ¿Acaso te embaracé yo? – Moduló mordaz el rubio y ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro de su amigo.

– No, lo hice yo. Ahora deja de ser un capullo y lleva a mi _Pequeña Weasley_ a un puñetero sofá – Ordenó Blaise iracundo.

El joven Malfoy los dirigió al salón de la casa murmurando palabrotas que eran ignoradas deliberadamente por todos sus amigos.

Las dos parejas se quedaron sorprendidas por el desorden que allí reinaba. No esperaban encontrarse la estancia en esas condiciones, el rubio siempre había sido muy ordenado y meticuloso, y en aquellos momentos su sala de estar parecía una perrera.

Hubo algo que eclipsó a todo lo demás, y fue la lámina que Ginny y Luna habían dejado en el despacho de Draco la mañana anterior. Estaba levitando en el centro de la habitación, frente al sofá, incluso pudieron apreciar pequeñas anotaciones escritas con una pulcra letra y tinta verde en los márgenes de cada una de las publicaciones.

Los chicos presintieron que el rubio había pasado horas mirándola.

– Veo que recibiste nuestro regalo – Habló Ginny mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Draco le miró por un momento y luego bufó.

– Supuse que habrías sido tú.

– Y supongo, que ya descubriste de que se trata – Continuó la chica.

Draco tardó unos segundos en responder, estaba siendo analizado por cuatro pares de ojos.

– Es Granger. Hablando sobre… todos nuestros encuentros y malentendidos. No sabía que tenía este trabajo en el _Mundo Muggle_ – Dijo medio divertido.

– _Trabajaba_. Su última publicación será la de esta semana, su jefa y las lectoras opinan que se ha vuelto muy dramática y negativa en sus publicaciones y la han despedido – Aclaró Luna.

– Entiendo, ¿y el nombre que escogió? – Cuestionó curioso.

– No quería que nadie supiera quién era. Sólo lo compartió con Ginny y conmigo – Volvió a responder la rubia.

– Todo en ella gritaba Slytherin, ¿coincidencia? – Susurró para sí mismo el chico.

– Si ya sabes todo lo que siente Hermione por ti, ¿qué haces que no vas a buscarla? – Preguntó la pelirroja impaciente.

– Le he hecho daño, demasiados malentendidos entre nosotros. Está mejor sin mí – Concluyó torciendo el gesto.

– ¿Cien mil espermatozoides y tú fuiste el más rápido? – Soltó la siempre tierna y dulce Luna dejando a todos sorprendidos. Cuando vio la atención que había ocasionado sobre ella se sonrojó visiblemente y se resguardó en los brazos de su novio.

– Estoy orgullosa de ti Luna, ¡mi pequeño retoño, mi creación! – Dijo Ginny fingiendo limpiarse una lágrima, para después de su pequeña actuación, dirigir toda su atención al rubio – Mira Malfoy, voy a ser sincera contigo.

– Se dice, voy a ser sincera. Pero se pronuncia, agárrate fuerte que la hostia va a tener hasta eco – Formuló como aclaración el moreno compadeciéndose de su amigo.

– Por algún motivo surrealista, mi amiga te ha elegido a ti. ¡A ti!, no sé si es por tu prieto y respingón culo, que la tiene obsesionada, o por tu sonrisa engreída, o tus miradas lascivas, ¡pero te quiere a ti! – Ginny hacia aspavientos con sus manos y Blaise tuvo que alejarse un poco de ella para no llevarse un guantazo accidentalmente – Quiero mucho a Hermione, pero es igual o más idiota que tú. Merlín sabe que vosotros dos juntos vais a ser más insoportables que una docena de Crucius – Dramatizó ganándose la sonrisa de sus amigos – Estoy harta de esta estúpida situación. Así que quiero que enfundas tu _apetitoso culo_ en uno de esos pantalones de vestir oscuros hechos a medida que tan bien te quedan y vayas a moverlo frente a Hermione para que hagan las paces – Blaise le miró mal y Ginny resopló – Deja que él tenga un buen culo, no puede competir con tu _anaconda de chocolate_ – Resolvió la chica besando a un sonriente moreno.

– Cuando a una mujer se le mete una idea en la cabeza es más fácil arrancarle la cabeza que la idea – Dijo Theo con una sonrisilla amistosa provocando las risas en la sala.

Blaise rodeó los hombros de Draco para infundirle coraje.

– Pero nada es imposible, y bueno, digamos que con la ayuda de unos inteligentes y fabulosos amigos que movieron unos cuantos hilos, y la ayuda externa e inesperada de una hermosa mujer – Draco frunció el ceño ante eso – Hermione ya ha empezado aclarar sus turbios pensamientos.

– Estamos seguro de que estará más receptiva para hablar contigo – Comunicó Theo.

– ¿Qué habéis hecho? – Preguntó mortalmente serio. La cara de culpables de Theo y Blaise era tan evidente que al rubio no le costó mucho sumar dos más dos y dar con la respuesta – ¿Se lo habéis contado? No teníais ningún derecho – Siseó molesto.

– A veces no me importa ni mi opinión imagínate la tuya – Dijo el moreno valientemente, aunque todo hay que decirlo, se atrevió a enfrentar a su colérico amigo porque estaba respaldado por Ginny – Además, fue tu madre la que en primer lugar decidió ir a hablar con Hermione.

– ¿Mi madre?, ¡Merlín! – Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

– No te preocupes, no fue desagradable. Sólo le hizo ver que algo pasaba entre el gilipollas del Auror y tú – Intentó tranquilizarle Theo.

– Son mis problemas, odio que metan las narices.

– Definitivamente Hermione y Draco están hechos el uno para el otro. Igual de cabezotas los dos – Comentó Luna a sus amigos.

– No hables de mi como si no estuviera aquí mismo – Dijo rechinando los dientes.

– A mí que Hermione y tú seáis gilipollas me da igual, lo que me jode es que os esforcéis en demostrármelo – Habló Ginny mirando fijamente a Draco para ver si se atrevía a contradecirla – El universo no conspira ni a tu favor ni en tu contra, al universo le importas una mierda. Así que deja de ser un cobarde y lucha por mi amiga.

– La voy a volver a joder, es mejor dejarlo así.

– Pero si estas de suerte. Hermione es tozuda, pero también muy razonable, y si intentas hablar con ella y explicarle…

– Ya lo he intentado – Dijo el rubio cortando a Theo.

– Pues no lo habrás intentado con las suficientes ganas – Respondió Ginny mordaz.

– Tu orgullo Malfoy te precede, seguro que a la mínima cerraste el pico y te marchaste – Afirmó Blaise sabiamente y dando en el blanco. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo.

– Tú y tu incapacidad para doblegarte de vez en cuando – Aportó Theo siendo respaldado por los otros tres.

– ¡Ya no soy el mismo que en Hogwarts! – Aulló enfado el joven mago.

– Pues lo pareces, ahora mismo no veo mucha diferencia – Dijo crudamente la pelirroja. Hoy estaba con la lengua más afilada que de costumbre, pero es que ya estaba cansada de esta situación.

– Se toman peores decisiones estando enamorado que borracho – Confirmó Blaise – Estos dos son la muestra de ello, ¡punto para el alcohol!

– El destino se ha empecinado una y otra vez en separarnos.

– El destino es para perdedores, es sólo una excusa estúpida para esperar que las cosas pasen en vez de hacer que pasen – Dijo Luna dándole un suave apretón en el hombro al rubio.

– Y será mejor que te des prisa, Hermione se marcha – Soltó Ginny como si nada mirándose las uñas.

Draco ancló su mirada acerada sobre los azules de la pelirroja con cierto pavor.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Hermione. Ha pedido su traslado y el jueves estuvimos ayudándola con la mudanza – Aclaró.

El chico notó a su corazón apretarse violentamente, le faltaba el aire.

 _No._

 _Ella no podía marcharse._

 _No. No. ¡NO!._

El chico acababa de tomar una decisión.

– Si me armara de valor y digamos… querría contactar con ella, ¿a dónde debería hacerlo? – Preguntó Draco a sus amigos.

– Me consta que debía dejar su apartamento para este lunes – Dijo la chica devolviéndole una mirada burlona – Digamos, _que si te armaras de valor_ y decidieras buscarla, deberías ir a su casa. Debe estar moviendo las últimas cajas. Su Red Flu ya fue desconectada – Aclaró.

Draco no necesitó más. Abrazó fuertemente a una sorprendida Ginny que le devolvió el abrazo torpemente.

– Gracias – Dijo llanamente el chico.

Hizo lo mismo con Luna y con los chicos, y después cogió su escoba.

– Draco – Le llamó por su nombre Ginny haciendo sonreír al rubio – Le hice un pequeño regalito a Hermione para que jugara contigo a los Medimagos, debe seguir en su dormitorio. Usadlo bien – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El chico rio divertido y salió volando en su escoba.

– ¿Por qué le has mentido? – Dijo Luna – Hermione solo se ha mudado a un apartamento más grande y ha pedido el traslado al Departamento de Leyes Mágicas. No va a moverse de Londres.

Theo sonrió por la inocencia de su novia y le beso en la sien cariñosamente.

– Mi querida y dulce Luna – Habló Blaise sonriendo a su chica – Ginny le ha dado el empujoncito que necesitaba ese necio de Draco Malfoy.

– Me tenéis infravalorada. Esto de ser la diosa del Mundo Mágico y hacerme pasar por ciudadana común me tiene agotada – Resopló la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a la nevera de Draco, planeaba saquearla.

* * *

Hermione había formado tres pilas de cajas, estaba reduciéndolas con su varita a un tamaño más pequeño y metiéndolas en su bolso, había utilizado el encantamiento de extensión para ello, así era más fácil de transportar. En ello se encontraba ensimismada cuando dos golpes en la ventana le sobresaltaron, giró el rostro hacia ella para toparse con una farola montada en escoba.

Su farola. El corazón se le aceleró al reconocerlo.

Con pies temblorosos caminó hacía la ventana y la abrió dejando entrar una ráfaga de frio que le hizo encogerse un poco sobre sí misma.

Draco le miraba algo nervioso desde su posición.

– Lo siento – Pronunció mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Por todo.

La castaña se quedó mirándole abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella. Al chico le pareció gracioso pero estaba tan nervioso que no pudo ni reír. Estiró su mano con un paquete de envoltorio plateado hacia Hermione. Esta lo cogió dubitativa.

Hermione lo desenvolvió con cuidado de no cortarse, de su interior sacó un bonito pañuelo de seda de un vivo color verde botella. Draco supo el momento exacto en el que la castaña entendió el significado del regalo, fue cuando le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

– ¿Puedo pasar?, pensé que el factor sorpresa sería romántico, pero empiezo a no sentir las piernas. Hoy hace un frio polar, no fue buena idea venir en escoba – Comentó divertido el rubio.

– Oh, claro que sí – La chica se echó rápidamente a un lado y dejó pasar a Malfoy.

El joven soltó la escoba y enfrentó a Hermione. Ambos se quedaron mirándose sin saber muy bien que hacer. Los dos eran conscientes de sus meteduras de patas y no querían decir nada que diera pie a otro malentendido.

– Ginny no mentía, es verdad que te marchas – Confirmó con el rostro inescrutable mirando a su alrededor la estancia vacía – ¿Es… por mi culpa?

– ¿Qué?, ¡no, no! – Dijo Hermione levantando las manos alarmada – Me mudo a un apartamento más grande. Tenías razón, este es muy pequeño – Terminó sonriendo por el recuerdo.

– Pero Ginny me dijo que habías pedido un traslado – Repitió Draco mirándola fijamente, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza por la respuesta de la chica.

– Oh, sí. Es verdad que he pedido un traslado, pero de Departamento. La próxima semana tendré mi propio despacho en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas – Aclaró ladeando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio.

– Pecosa mentirosa – Masculló para sí mismo riendo – Creo que los chicos y mi madre han hecho de las suyas – Comenzó Draco pero dejó de hablar cuando se percató de la muñeca vendada de Hermione – ¿Qué te ha pasado?

– Oh, esto. No es nada. Golpeé a Herman Bemberg, realmente tiene la cara como una piedra – Rio sin humor – Te debo una disculpa. Tu madre, Blaise y Theo me hicieron abrir los ojos. Después de eso, me cité con Bemberg y acabé golpeándole.

– Recuerdo vivamente que tienes un buen derechazo – Dijo como toda respuesta.

– Estoy perdiendo facultades – Rio – Lo siento de verdad. Lo de tu padre… ¿estás bien?

– Sí, no te preocupes –Aseguró quitándole importancia – Sé que te estás culpando por lo que hizo ese albino de mierda, pero tú no has hecho nada. Grábate eso en tu cabecita rizada – Musitó.

– Aun así, lo siento por no estar a tu lado.

– Yo tampoco te hice participe de nada.

– Pero pensaba lo peor de ti – Reconoció avergonzada.

– Me quedó claro cuando intentaste pillar a mi _Pene Mágico_ con la cremallera – Dijo fingiendo estar horrorizado por el recuerdo.

– Somos patéticos – Comentó la chica llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Draco se acercó un poco más a Hermione, le quitó el pañuelo de las manos y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello lentamente mientras volvía hablar.

– Aquella mañana mi madre envió una lechuza. Me pedía que volviera a la Mansión, que era urgente. Bemberg había convencido durante la fiesta del Ministerio a Kingsley para que reabriera el caso de mi familia, y nos había llegado una carta de citación. Por eso te despertaste sola – Aclaró – Fue todo un malentendido. Estaba un poco asustado por todo lo que me estabas haciendo sentir, nunca antes había tenido esta necesidad de estar con alguien. No quería escribirte nada que revelara mis sentimientos porque ni yo mismo me entendía en aquel momento. Reconozco que mi elección de palabras no fue la más acertada – Concluyó mientras deslizaba las manos por sus hombros, a lo largo de sus brazos hasta alcanzar sus manos y entrelazar los dedos con cuidado de no dañar aún más su muñeca lastimada – Si no fuera por nuestros amigos, yo no estaría aquí ahora mismo – Reconoció dándole un pequeño apretón.

– Si tú no lo hubieras hecho, eventualmente yo habría ido a buscarte – Respondió la chica mirándole a los ojos – Me conozco lo suficiente como para poder asegúratelo.

Tras unos segundos en los que se expresaron todo lo que sentían con la mirada, Draco volvió hablar.

– Así que, ¿eres La chica del pañuelo verde, eh? – Preguntó juguetón. Hermione enrojeció violentamente – Todo en ti gritaba Slytherin desde antes de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, ¿o es que ya pensabas en mi desde antes Granger?.

– Oh, cállate idiota – Sonrió dulcemente.

– Granger, te quiero a mi lado – Soltó de pronto el rubio acercando su rostro lentamente al de la castaña.

– Siempre – Prometió Hermione fundiendo su mirada avellana en la plateada del joven.

Draco presionó sus fríos labios sobre los de ella, un roce dulce y temeroso, que se convirtió poco a poco en uno más necesitado. Ambos se entregaron completamente en aquel beso, demostrando todo lo que no habían dicho con palabras en todas esas semanas. Hermione enrolló los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando con sus dedos el sedoso pelo del platino. Draco le abrazó con delicadeza por la cintura elevándola sobre sus pies para profundizar el ardiente beso.

– Donde hubo fuego, ganas de volver a quemarse quedan – Murmuró el chico mordiéndole el labio inferior con suavidad.

– En mi caso yo estaba apagando el fuego con gasolina – Respondió masajeándole el cuello.

– ¿Gasolina? – Preguntó confuso.

– A veces olvido que no conoces nada de _muggles_ Draco – Dijo rodando los ojos.

– Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre.

– Pues no te acostumbres porque tú siempre serás Malfoy – Aclaró socarrona.

– Lo sé, Granger. No te concibo de otra forma – Respondió mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cuello que le hizo temblar – Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

– Yo creo que si – Dijo mientras se agarraba a los hombros del chico para no desfallecer por los besos repartidos por esa zona tan sensible.

– No, ya lo has hecho antes – Cuestionó tozudamente – Ah, ya sé. Cuando estabas temblando ente mis brazos aquella noche. Sí, ahora recuerdo perfectamente. Escuché algo así como: Draco, eres el mago del sexo.

– ¡Malfoy! – Gritó avergonzada escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

– Oh, no por favor. ¿No me digas que vamos a volver al principio? – Resopló indignado.

– ¿Al principio?

– Sí, a cuando me evitabas escondiéndote detrás de plantas, o me golpeabas con el bolso por robarte un casto beso – Comentó divertido intentando apartar a Hermione de su cuerpo para verle la cara.

– ¿Te has propuesto avergonzarme? – Preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

– Me han dicho que tienes una fascinación por mi trasero – Dijo alzando las cejas engreídamente.

– Es una de mis partes favoritas – Mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras se sonrojaba y le daba un apretón a su culo respingón.

Draco se apartó riendo de Hermione y la dirigió hacia el dormitorio cogida de la mano. La habitación estaba completamente vacía, excepto por la bata de Medimago que seguía colgada de la percha.

– Sanador Malfoy – Leyó en la solapa de la bata el rubio haciendo enrojecer aún más a la chica.

La tomó y se la puso, para luego meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacar el tanga y el sujetador de encajes.

– Supongo que esto es para _la enferma_ – Afirmó mirando a Hermione con pasión.

La chica se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había imaginado al rubio vestido de Medimago. Notaba la temperatura aumentar en la sala. Draco postró una rodilla en el suelo frente a Hermione y tomó su mano derecha entregándole el conjunto de ropa interior, sellando sus manos.

– ¿Querrías estar bajo el cuidado del Sanador Malfoy y su _Pene Mágico_ por el resto de tu vida? – Preguntó seductor alzando como de costumbre su ceja derecha.

– Sanador, tiene que saber que soy una bruja propensa a enfermar – Respondió imitando su tono de voz.

– Estoy totalmente entregado a mi trabajo, Señorita Granger. No tendrá quejas – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Si nos aferramos demasiado al pasado, puede que el futuro nunca llegue._ _E_ _n menos de un instante todo puede cambiar. Dejemos el pasado atrás, y lancémonos hacia lo desconocido: nuestro futuro._

 _Si alguien te hace feliz, es para ti no importa si es fugaz, incierto, imposible o prohibido._

 _Siempre vuestra,_

 _ **La chica del pañuelo verde.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola queridas!

Aquí os traigo este larguísimo capítulo final de 20 páginas :D aún queda el **epílogo** donde veremos cómo están las tres parejas un tiempo después. ¿Qué les pareció? , ¿Se esperaban que Narcissa interviniera?, ¿y cómo se han portado las dos parejas con Draco y Hermione? ¿y el encuentro entre estos dos tortolitos?

Espero de verdad que os haya gustado, he estado dándole muchas vueltas porque nunca me convencía, pero espero haber acertado.

 _¡ESPERO ANSIOSA VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!_

Gracias como siempre por todo el apoyo recibido, los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

 _SALESIA_ : ¡Holaaa! :D aish, como me alegran tus reviews, me encanta como unes cabos jajajajjaajaja. En este capítulo se habrán resuelto muchas de tus especulaciones que me manifestaste en el capítulo anterior ;). Draco ya sé dio cuenta de todo, tanto las chicas como los chicos han tenido mucho que ver, ¡pero por fin están juntos!. La verdad, que has acertado en muchas de las cosas que me dijiste, ¡espero que te guste este último capítulo! En el epílogo veremos qué pasa con estas parejas, y ya veremos si se cumple algo más de lo que me comentaste sobre el nuevo trio de Hogwarts :D ¡UN ABRAZO CUIDATE!

Nos veremos por última vez en el epílogo de La chica del pañuelo verde.

 **Dejen un review si quieren recibir la proposición de Draco para ser mimadas por el Pene Mágico.**

 _ **Eishel Panakos.**_


	16. Epílogo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary:** _Draco Malfoy es el soltero de oro del mundo mágico. Un engreído insoportable, caprichoso, mujeriego y narcisista, que junto con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott está dispuesto a todo. Su nuevo capricho ya tiene nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger._

* * *

 **La chica del pañuelo verde**

 **Epílogo:**

La chica del pañuelo verde

" _Los amigos son como los buenos libros, no es necesario tener muchos sino tener los mejores"_

 **.**

Hermione apareció a través de la Red Flu cogida de la mano del rubio.

– Llegáis pronto. ¡Pasad, pasad! – Invitó una muy embarazada Ginny abrazando a la pareja con entusiasmo – Luna y Theo también están aquí.

– ¡Por Merlín Ginny!, ¿Cuánto hace que no te veo?, ¿dos días? – Cuestionó sorprendida la castaña – Tu barriga no ha dejado de crecer, ¡estás enorme!.

– ¿Se supone que eso es un halago? – Inquirió la pelirroja mirándola mal.

– El embarazo te sienta fantástico – Dijo Draco como un perfecto caballero provocando que las chicas rodaran los ojos divertidas.

– Menos mal que tienes a Draco para salvarte el culo – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

– ¿Y dónde está la cumpleañera? – Preguntó Hermione.

En aquel momento dobló la esquina del pasillo una pequeña de piel achocolatada, grandes ojos castaños y salvajes rizos oscuros. A pesar de su herencia paterna, las facciones de su rostro eran idénticas a las de su madre. Melissa Zabini era toda una preciosidad para su corta edad.

– ¡Tía Mione, Tío Draco! – Chilló emocionada la niña lanzándose a los brazos de la pareja.

El rubio la cogió en brazos pegándola a su pecho y la niña dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

– ¿Cuantos años cumples enana?.

– Pues uno, los demás ya los tenía – Respondió mirando ceñuda a su tío como si fuera tonto, dejando sin palabras al mago.

– Sí, esta niña es una combinación perfectamente aterradora de Blaise y Ginny – Rio Hermione ganándose un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de su amiga.

Se dirigieron aun riendo al salón donde encontraron a Blaise y Theo charlando animadamente sobre Quidditch, y a Luna colocando sobre la gran mesa de roble una enorme tarta de chocolate decorada con fresas. Cuando se percataron de la presencia de Hermione y Draco, se acercaron a saludarlos y se repartieron las tareas para terminar de preparar la mesa para cuando llegaran los invitados de la pequeña niña.

– ¿Para quién es la tarta, para Melissa o para ti? – Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos Hermione a la pelirroja.

La castaña sabía que su amiga amaba esa combinación. No debía ser casualidad.

– El chocolate no resolverá problemas, pero las manzanas tampoco – Dijo como toda respuesta.

– Ginny debes controlar tu alimentación – Habló con preocupación Luna.

– Cuando te quedes embarazada entenderás el significado de la palabra _antojo_ – Dijo desafiante – Te perseguirá durante nueve meses.

El sonido de un vaso haciéndose añicos llamó la atención de los adultos, que dirigieron las miradas rápidamente hacia donde estaba Melissa cubierta de zumo de naranjas y rodeada de cristales.

– ¡Melissa! – Le regañó Blaise levantándola en volandas para que no se cortara – Te hemos repetido mil veces que cuando no alcances a coger algo avises a un adulto.

– Yo hago lo que me da la gana – Dijo enfurruñada en los brazos de su padre.

– Melissa, no desafíes a tu padre – También le regañó la pelirroja poniendo los brazos en jarras al puro estilo Molly Weasley.

– Vamos cariño, que te acompaño a cambiarte – Dijo Luna llevándose a la enrabietada niña del salón.

– Que mal hablada es esta niña, no sé a quién habrá salido – Siseó Ginny enfadada mientras a golpe de varita limpiaba el desastre.

– Creo que a ti – Soltó Blaise rodando los ojos.

– O a tu puta madre, que la genética es muy caprichosa – Vociferó la pelirroja malhumorada.

– Sí, mi amor – Respondió bobalicón el moreno frotando la espalda de su chica para tranquilizarla.

Cuando su humor volvía a ser agradable, la dejó charlando con Hermione y se fue con sus amigos al sofá.

– Este es el segundo embarazo que sufro. No es ella la que habla, son las hormonas – Aseguró Blaise en tono confidencial a sus amigos, miró sobre su hombro temeroso de que la pelirroja le hubiera escuchado, pero tuvo suerte – Sé por experiencia que lo mejor en estos momentos es darle siempre la razón. ¡Pero es que últimamente salta a la mínima!.

Theo tomó nota mental de todo aquello, su dulce Luna había sugerido en un par de ocasiones el deseo de formar una familia ahora que se habían comprometido y en seis meses se casarían. Todo consejo sobre embarazadas sería bienvenido. Era cierto que su chica no era tan temperamental como la pelirroja, pero había visto los cambios bruscos en Ginny y era muy probable que su Luna también los sufriera, aunque a una menor escala que los de la pelirroja.

– No puede ser tan malo – Dijo el rubio intentando aligerar el ambiente.

– Hablo, la cago. No hablo, la cago. Respiro, la cago. Es como una maldición – Reveló con indignación el moreno llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

– Ginny te quiere muchísimo – Aseguró Theo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro para animarlo.

– Lo sé, ¡yo adoro a mi _Pequeña Weasley_!. Pero juro que como Alexandra no nazca pronto me voy a quedar calvo del estrés – Comunicó mientras se pasaba la mano entre los espesos rizos y reafirmaba sus palabras mostrando su mano repleta de hebras oscuras – ¡Veis!, ¡no son alucinaciones mías!

El broche de oro para el calvario de Blaise lo puso la pequeña morena cuando quiso mostrarle a su padre, las palabras que había preparado para declararse esa tarde a su amigo Henry cuando llegara al cumpleaños.

– Es un poema – Canturreó con una voz tan dulce que era imposible no mirarle con adoración – No juegues con vidrio porque te puedes cortar, no juegues conmigo ¡por qué te puedo matar! – El silencio que reinó tras sus palabras eran abrumador, pero nada borró la sonrisa de la niña que orgullosa y sonriente se giró buscando la aprobación de su padre – Se me ha ocurrido al romper el vaso, estoy aprendiendo de mis errores, ¿Te ha gustado papi?

– Ha sido precioso princesita – Dijo sonriendo con resignación y paciencia – Pero será mejor que hagamos unos ajustes en ese _bonito poema_. No queremos que los padres de tu amigo Henry nos denuncien por intimidación.

– Pobre Henry, la pequeña Melissa lo va a tener bien agarrado por los huevos – Murmuró Draco para que sólo fuera escuchado por el ojiazul.

– Ha sacado el carácter de su madre – Dijo divertido Theo.

– Blaise también ha hecho su aportación, sino espera a que tenga suficiente edad para ir a Hogwarts – Refutó Draco riendo con su amigo.

Blaise dejó a su hija con sus muñecas jugando, y caminó con parsimonia hacia sus amigos. Agarró a cada uno por un hombro, y alternando los ojos oscuros de uno al otro, habló con sabiduría.

– Pensaros muy bien el tener hijos. El problema de los niños, es que no se pueden devolver.

Los tres hombres se largaron a reír, pero tanto el rubio como el ojiazul, sabían que Blaise no lo decía en serio. Él adoraba a su hija Melissa y estaba deseando conocer a la pequeña Alexandra, estaba sufriendo en sus propias carnes lo que era tener una mezcla de los Zabini-Weasley, pero aun así, no las cambiaría por nada. También estaba loco de amor por Ginny, vivían juntos desde que la chica se embarazó de Melissa, pero no se habían casado por las paranoias del moreno sobre la supuesta maldición que se cernía sobre los varones de la familia Zabini, que solían fallecer tras contraer matrimonio. Y él amaba demasiado su pellejo.

El cumpleaños transcurrió sin altercados, y la sonrisa de Melissa fue radiante cuando el pequeño Henry aceptó ser su novio.

* * *

Draco observaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, como la castaña colocaba con mimo sus libros en la estantería que había mandado a construir el rubio, a lo largo y ancho, de toda la pared de la derecha del salón.

Hermione y Draco decidieron ir despacio en su relación, no querían dar ningún paso en falso, eran conscientes de que ambos tenían personalidades fuertes y una vena dramática, por lo que prefirieron ir pasito a pasito para evitar futuros malentendidos como los ya vividos. Por ello, se tomaron las cosas con calma y estuvieron durante un par de años viviendo separados, tras ese tiempo prudencial se sintieron preparados para irse a vivir juntos. Hermione se fue a vivir a casa de Draco, aunque conservó su apartamento donde se escapaba de vez en cuando a trabajar o hacer pijamas con las chicas, por muy infantil que sonara. Después de casi cuatro años de convivencia, tomaron la decisión de vender sus apartamentos e invertir el dinero en una pequeña casa en las afueras de Londres Mágico.

Llevaban dos semanas instalados en la nueva casa, pero aún no habían terminado de organizar las habitaciones.

El rubio aun recordaba el escándalo que montó su madre cuando le dijeron que no ocuparían la Mansión. Narcissa Malfoy aceptó que su hijo se independizara cuando la guerra acabó, pero tenía la seguridad de que el día que asentara cabeza con una chica se mudaría a Malfoy Manor.

Pensar en su madre le hizo recordar a Herman Bemberg, hacía cuatro años que ganaron el juicio contra el Auror por injurias y prejuicios hacia la familia Malfoy, lo suspendieron de su puesto y tuvo que pagar una indemnización, luego se exilió al extranjero y ya no volvieron a saber de él. La justicia llegó un poco tarde para su padre, era cierto que ya estaba sentenciado a recibir el Beso del Dementor desde antes que Bemberg metiera sus manos, pero por culpa del hombre se fue antes de tiempo y ese hecho fue un duro golpe para la rubia bruja.

Sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en ello, todo era pasado, su madre estaba bien, el albino de mierda no se había salido con la suya y él estaba con Hermione.

– ¿Desde cuando estás ahí mirándome? – Preguntó la castaña con los brazos en jarras y una sonrisa bailando en sus sensuales labios.

Draco se recompuso irguiéndose sobre su altura, y se acercó para rodear la estrecha cintura de la bruja atrayéndola a su pecho.

– Me tengo que ir ya.

– ¿Tan pronto? – Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero que hizo reír al rubio.

Draco tenía que marcharse durante una semana a Rusia por negocios, odiaba dejar a Hermione sola por tanto tiempo pero estaba seguro que tanto las chicas, como Blaise y Theo estarían con ella.

– Tendré que recurrir a mi juguete en tu ausencia – Comentó misteriosa la chica desabrochándole el primer botón de la camisa.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Respondió mirando hipnotizado los movimientos de la chica.

– Habló del _Pene Mágico_ de repuesto que me regaló Ginny – Dijo socarrona.

– Esa pobre imitación no puede competir con el Sanador Malfoy – Refutó con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión.

– Tus cuidados son únicos – Susurró la castaña terminando de desabrochar la camisa para luego acariciar todo su abdomen de arriba abajo. Draco suspiró con dificultad.

– Aún tengo tiempo para jugar a los Medimagos – Resolvió haciéndola reír.

Hermione se agarró como una garrapata al cuerpo del rubio y lo beso con ferocidad, el chico entre besos y risas la llevó hasta la mesa y la dejó sentada sobre la superficie. La castaña se mordió el labio mientras veía como Draco, con una sonrisa engreída se deshacía de su ropa haciéndole un baile ridículo, lo vio desaparecer en el dormitorio para reaparecer con la famosa bata de Medimago cerrada y en una de sus manos, el pañuelo verde que le regaló años atrás.

– El tiempo apremia, Señorita Granger. ¿Qué hace todavía vestida? – Le regañó cariñosamente.

Hermione riendo se quitó su ropa bajo la ardiente mirada del rubio que le hizo sonrojar, a pesar de los años esos ojos acerados seguían teniendo el mismo efecto en ella. Draco se acercó a su cuerpo y colocó el pañuelo sobre su cuello, la castaña notaba su interior en llamas.

– _Mi chica del pañuelo verde_ – Moduló seductor admirando su desnudo cuerpo tan solo adornada por el pañuelo de seda.

– Estoy muy, muy enferma – Dijo mientras volvía a sentarse sobre la mesa con ayuda del rubio y abría las piernas para que él pudiera colocarse entre ellas.

– Ya veo que tienes calentura – Masculló con la voz ronca al sentir el calor que desprendía su centro.

Hermione desabrochó con lentitud la bata, igual que había hecho con la camisa que vestía Draco hacía unos minutos. Cuando terminó de abrirla, volvió a morderse el labio con nerviosismo al encontrar el estado del rubio, _allí abajo_.

– Eres la encantadora de serpientes – Dijo juguetón dejando entrever su deseo – Y la mía no es inmune a tus encantos.

Sin más dilaciones, sucumbieron a sus más salvajes y pasionales deseos. Hermione enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la estrecha cintura del mago para darle un mejor acceso a las embestidas de Draco, apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y arqueó su espalda hacía atrás, permitiendo que el rubio mordisqueará sus pezones.

Estaban en plena faena, cuando escucharon las exclamaciones de sorpresas y risas de sus amigos provenientes de la Red Flu. Hermione gritó abochornada, y se incorporó pegándose al pecho del rubio para ocultar su desnudez, Draco actuó con rapidez, envolviendo con su bata y brazos el cuerpo de Hermione para que no vieran ni un centímetro de su piel.

Gracias Merlín, la pareja se encontraba de espaldas a la chimenea, por lo que sus amigos solo tenían la visión de la bata y las piernas desnudas del rubio. La situación debería ser totalmente cómica.

– ¿No veis que estamos en plena cirugía? – Rugió molesto, y sin una pizca de vergüenza, el rubio dirigiéndoles una mirada iracundo sobre su hombro a las dos parejas.

Hermione no se atrevía a sacar el rostro de su pecho. Luna y Theo parecían mostrar algo de pudor y desviaron las miradas con disimulo, pero los descarados de Blaise y Ginny no paraban de reír y mirarles divertidos.

– Menos mal que dejamos a Melissa con mi madre – Decía riendo la pelirroja – Podría acabar traumatizada.

– Traumatizada tiene que estar de vivir con vosotros dos, ¡que sois unos salidos! – Bufó el rubio, pero solo provocó más risas.

– ¿Practicando para engendrar a vuestro primogénito? – Preguntó socarrón el moreno.

– No tengo pensado tener al diablo por hijo como en tu caso – Respondió mordaz Draco – De todos modos, ¿qué narices hacéis aquí?

– Pensamos que ya te habías marchado – Comentó Theo que parecía más avergonzado que la propia castaña.

– Y veníamos a invitar a Hermione a cenar – Terminó Luna con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

– Pues volved en una hora – Rugió el rubio echándolos.

Las parejas se fueron entre risas sin sentirse en lo más mínimo molestos por las palabras del joven Malfoy.

– ¿Por dónde íbamos? – Preguntó de nuevo seductor mordiendo el labio de su chica.

– ¿No quieres tener niños? – Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

– Ya te he conseguido una casa, no presiones – Dijo haciéndola reír mientras ahuecaba el culo de la castaña entre sus manos, y volvía a retomar las embestidas interrumpidas por sus amigos – Y voy a mantener cerrada a partir de ahora la Red Flu.

Aquel día, el Sanador Malfoy llevo a cabo la intervención con éxito, tanto fue el éxtasis, que las palabras de Blaise las recordaría con una gran sonrisa en el futuro. Por qué _aquel día_ , Draco y Hermione concibieron a su primer retoño: Scorpius Malfoy-Granger, y no tuvo nada que envidiarle a la pequeña Zabini.

Ya se sabe, de tal palo, tal astilla.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

¡Hola chicas! **:D** No he podido aguantarme las ganas de subiros el epílogo (soy una ansiosa!)

La chica del pañuelo verde ya llegó a su fin. Por mi parte, solo me queda agradecer el apoyo recibido durante todo este tiempo, sin vuestros reviews yo no estaría aquí hoy cerrando esta historia, son los que me han hecho sonreír y seguir escribiendo, ¡GRACIAS!. A las lectoras silenciosas y futuras les animo a que dejen sus impresiones en un comentario ;), las que pusieron la trama en favoritos y follows, ¡gracias de corazón!. A **Liliana Galadriel** gracias por hacerme de beta y aguantarme :)

SALESIA, muchas gracias también por tu apoyo incondicional, como no tienes cuenta te doy por aquí las gracias. Tus reviews son únicos y me sacan unas amplias sonrisas, un beso enorme y espero leerte de nuevo en mis futuras historias!

¡Este epílogo va dedicado a todas vosotras por acompañarme en esta aventura!

Me he divertido muchísimo escribiendo esta historia, espero haber contribuido con ella a que pasaran buenos momentos leyéndola y que ocupe ahora un bonito lugar en sus recuerdos. Si veía alguna película o leía algo que le iba bien al fic no dudaba en incluirlo y muchas habeis reconocido las películas y me lo pasé genial comentandolo con vosotras ;) Ya me contarán que les pareció el epílogo, y espero que todas AMEN a Melissa Zabini, porque yo le adoro :D

Próximamente, subiré el final alternativo de Todos los pétalos, dicen que sí y tengo otra noticia… se está horneando otra trama Draco&Hermione Blaise&Ginny Theo&Luna en la misma línea que esta: humorística y romántica. Espero traeros el primer capítulo muy pronto.

Sin más dilaciones, toca decir hasta pronto. Aquí me quedo mordiéndome las uñas y mirando cado dos minutos el correo para ver si llega algún review :D :D :D

 _ **Siempre vuestra,**_

 _ **La chica del pañuelo verde  
**_


End file.
